A heart full of love
by tashalem
Summary: A recently jobless Eponine is offered a job at a large Co-operation everything would be great if her boss Enjolras Hugo wasn't such a cold bastard...to make matters worse childhood 'friend' Marius turns up...and Cosette's also there.
1. Chapter 1

AN; here goes nothing, it starts off slow but I needed to set things up, so I hope you come back for the next chapters it picks up, I'll be updating pretty regularly enjoy and review!

Chapter 1: The old man

In the random draw that was life Eponine Thenardier had picked a bad lot, family, friend's, jobs, and love it was all one messy, tiring and depressing bundle of stress. So when her boss of 5 years informed her that their marketing company had gone bankrupt, and that they were all jobless effective immediately, she wasn't even surprised. Everything good that happened, seemed like a joke to her, barely making it into college with a scholarship, barely graduating, accidentally landing the marketing job within a year of graduating, it was clear god was playing a cruel trick on her. So she played the waiting game, patiently waiting till things blew up in her face, and telling herself _I feel nothing_.

Sitting on a park bench, the contents of five years messily stuffed into a small box perched by her, Eponine ran her hands over her grey work skirt before tiredly skimming the park. Observing people happily enjoying the last few days of summer, she brushed her long dark locks out of her face and sighed. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the scruffy old man who perched himself next to her.

"It's a beautiful day", came a low and assertive voice, Eponine was startled out of her thoughts turning slowly she scrutinized the old man with grey hair sitting beside her. She glanced over his brown slacks and crumpled shirt and dirty shoes, normally she would've ignored him and left but she was in a live and let live kind of mood.

"For most people it is…even the raining days", replied Eponine solemnly staring out into the distance, the old man observed her carefully.

"You're too young to have that look in your eyes", he replied, Eponine turned to look at him.

"What look is that", she asked curiously.

"Defeat" he replied.

"Life doesn't care about age ...it'll ruin you the same whether your 20 or 80", replied Eponine, the old man chuckled, _he's definitely unhinged _she thought.

"Be gentle with yourself my dear….the world might seem like a terrible place...but it isn't", reasoned the old man as he stood up, Eponine looked at him a little bemused.

"It isn't?" she asked unconvinced.

"It is...so try to be happy", he replied before turning and walking away, as he disappeared into the distance, Eponine picked up her box, and made her way back the apartment, if she'd didn't pay her bills she'd be homeless within a month, it's hard to be happy when you're homeless and hungry.

It had been almost a week since Eponine had lost her job as she wondered through the city, she felt lost. Finding her way back to the park she walked along the path quietly when she felt an arm on her shoulder, she turned slowly and came face to face with the old man, he was dressed a little smarter but still scruffy.

"It's you again", said Eponine, the old man smiled and indicated the bench, Eponine hesitated but sat down, what more could she lose.

"You still look troubled child", said the old man, Eponine looked into his tired eyes.

"I don't seem to be the only ", replied Eponine raising her eyebrows, the old man chuckled.

"You're a perceptive child", he said looking away rubbing his knees.

"What troubles you old man", asked Eponine playfully, without warning the old man burst into tears, sad quite tears that hurt the heart, Eponine patted his back.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean please don't cry…erm nothings over till your dead", she said the old man sat back and wiped back his tears.

"You have an interesting way with words", he said half-laughing.

"Sorry…I've always been rough around the edges", said Eponine.

"François at your service", said the old man offering his hand.

"Eponine", she replied taking his hand and that was that, they became friends when Eponine wasn't busy job hunting or doing odd jobs to keep her apartment, she was having coffee, eating dinner, taking a walk, with François Hugo, a strange old man with sad blue eyes.

It had been almost 6 weeks since their friendship started, after finishing a shift at the café, Eponine went on her way to meet François. He was waiting outside the coffee shop they always met. He began to wave as soon he saw her, as she approached his arm faltered and he staggered back, his face pale and sweating as he clutched his stomach before doubling over, Eponine ran to him as if her life depended on it.

"F-François... what's the matter", she asked anxiously gently clutching his arm as she crouched down.

"It's okay... I just need a minute", he said his hands shaking,trying but failing to keep the pain from showing on his face. Eponine called the ambulance never letting go of his hand as he came in and out of consciousness. Once at the hospital Eponine noticed the familiarity between the doctor and François, it made her nervous, slowly she edged to the examination room, standing out of frame she listened.

"I've told you before François, you have to take it easy, take your pills, I know they make you drowsy, but these painful attacks won't stop otherwise", said the young doctor.

"What's the point doc, these pills aren't going to keep alive, are they", replied François.

"They'll ease the pain" insisted the doctor,a little tiredly, they'd had this conversation before.

"Pain is good. Sometimes I forget I'm dying the pain is a good reminder, like an alarm reminding you there's things that need doing", replied François. Eponine felt her body stumble into the room, the two men looked up in surprise.

"Sorry miss, you can't be...", began the doctor,

"It's aright doc I know her, give us a second will you", said François, nodding the doctor edged past Eponine and out the door, for a little while they simply stared at each other. Slowly Eponine dragged her feet towards François, seeing him up close, lying in the hospital bed, he suddenly looked very fragile.

"Well say something then…what's this nonsense about you dying", said Eponine half-jokingly, François reached out and took her hand.

"Eponine….sweet child", began François, gazing down into his sullen blue eyes, she understood.

"You're really dying", stated Eponine flatly.

"Yes" Eponine's stomach muscles tightened, she felt a little sick as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Well that's just great", breathed Eponine half-laughing, as her tears clung to edges of her lashes.

"Believe me, when I say that this old man doesn't deserve your tears", said François staring ahead.

"yeah... your probably right", replied Eponine turning away and walking purposefully out of the room. She made it to the exit of the hospital but didn't leave, instead she spent an hour pacing up and down the corridor feeling restless and a little numb. She found herself kicking a vending machine, because it got her order wrong, and then eating way more than she needed at the hospital cafeteria, and the laughing way too hard at a nature documentary about ducks in the waiting room. Afterwards she went to the toilet washing her face she stared back at tired brown eyes framed by a mountain of messy long dark charcoal locks, and she broke down and sobbed. It wasn't all entirely for the sad dying old man, whom she'd come to see as a friend and a surrogate father during their time together, but for the general state of her pathetic life _I feel nothing..yeah right_.

The next morning Eponine came to François' room all smiles, she walked over and patted his hand.

"How are you feeling today", she asked, he looked at her a little sadly, but with a smile.

"Better …one more day and I'll be discharged", replied François.

"That's great…is there anything I could do for you", asked Eponine. There was long pause which made Eponine uncomfortable.

"I should say no…it would be less selfish but there is one very big thing you could do", said François setting up, Eponine sat down in the chair by his bed.

"How big of thing", asked Eponine carefully.

"Unreasonably big…you can say no", he said, Eponine sighed and thought for a moment.

"What is it", she asked.

"I need you to do something for me" he twiddled his thumbs, looking up at her a little nervously.

"What" insisted Eponine squeezing his hand.

"I need you to save my grandson", said François very seriously, Eponine blinked with confusion.

"Save him... Is he in trouble.. I don't understand?" Eponine waited.

"Not quite…I've ruined him and now he's in the processing of ruining himself and since I won't be here much longer I won't be able to save him, so I just need you to help him, assist him, save him if you will...be a friend", replied François very quickly, Eponine blinked as she tried to absorb all the words.

"And how would I do that" she asked slowly.

"By being on his side,... I just need someone like you to be always and forever on his side, he needs at least one" Eponine frowned, he was still being very vague.

"I'm not really sure what you're asking, how exactly would I begin...", Eponine trailed off.

"By working for him, there's an opening for a sort of PA/secretary... I just need you to keep an eye on him, keep him out of harm's way", said François, Eponine's eyes widened.

"Who is this oh so delicate grandchild", said Eponine slightly bewildered.

"His name is Enjolras and he's the only family I have left, he's a lonely child, that's one thing you have in common", offered François, Eponine raised an eyebrow at the old man's sheepish smile.

"A PA or secretary is kind of a permanent job, its job that doesn't normally pay much and…if…if I agree then I'd have to stop looking for better positions, I won't be able to afford my apartment at..." Eponine trailed off seeing the confident smile, and slight spark in the old man's eyes.

"You will, it is a big company", said François proudly.

"How big" his smiled widened, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Have you heard of La Monta", he asked casually.

"Of course it's only one of the biggest companies in the city", replied Eponine.

"It was founded by my great great grandfather, and I hope to leave it in the care of my grandson, ...and I hope to leave him in your care", said François, Eponine simply gaped back at him.

"No way… no way...you're.. the chairman... of la Monta…no way", Eponine kept repeating, the old man chuckled . It took a little while to convince Eponine of his origin. Eponine went home and researched to confirm one last time, after confirming she tried to sleep but her mind was jumbled and confused, trying to make sense of everything.

The following day, François was discharged while Eponine was at work, later that evening they met at their usual café.

"So what do say Eponine Thénardier are you up for the challenge", asked François seriously as soon as she sat down.

"I've considered it", she said slowly, taking a deep breath and looking into those pleading blue eyes.

"And", he asked nervously.

"I accept the challenge", she said, his face relaxed and he began to laugh as he took her hands in his.

"That's great…you wonderful sweet girl", he said, Eponine smiled, but her heart felt tight and uncomfortable what the hell had she agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you for your reviews I appreciate them, I'm excited about this and also welcome back to those of you who supported my other story I hope you like this one just as much... enjoy and review! **

Chapter 2: The Grandson

Standing in front of la Monta Eponine was overcome with fear, what had she done. Talking a deep breath, her fingers digging into her black skirt, she closed her eyes _god give me strength_ she wished before, taking her first step towards her immediate future.

A petite woman with a bouncy head of red curls and a small smile came to greet Eponine at reception.

"Jenny copper...you must be Eponine", taking her hands, Eponine smiled shaking gently.

"Eponine Thenardier..its nice to meet you", Jenny raised an eyebrow at the enthusiast smile.

"well lets hope you leave today just as smiley", Jenny patted her hand before letting go

"Yes..." Eponine's face scrunched up in confusion as she followed the red head, who was already walking away.

Eponine stumbled along in trance gazing around the foyer as they headed to the lift, struck with the richness of the building. The marble floors, the glass elevators, the well dressed professionals, she felt out of her depth. Glancing out of the glass elevator her breath caught as she gazed at the view, you could see the whole city, Jenny had to pull her out once they reached the top floor. Eponine held her breath as Jenny pushed a door, and sighed in relief, it was a small office room with two desks facing each other and directly in front of the desks was another door.

Eponine looked over at Jenny who seemed to be preparing herself, and then the door was gently pushed open and they ventured in. Eponine's eyes fell on a young man sitting on large reclining leather armchair, his strawberry blonde locks lay across his eyebrows, his eyes closed only his long fair lashes were present, and then there was his ivory complication contrasted by the black shirt he wore. Jenny cleared her throat, the young man stirred and stared at the two women, with groggy half- lidded eyes.

"what is it Jen..", his voice a little gravelly and disinterested echoed around the spacious office.

"it's Jen-ny..I've brought your new secretary this is Eponine Thénardier", Jenny's face was plastered with a fake smile, standing up the man sauntered up to them, and Eponine got a good look at the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, they weren't pale like the old man's, they were crisp and cold, like those still cold winter days when the sun is still shinning, and the clouds are gone, and you get a really good look at the sky and it's unnerving and beautiful.

"I don't remember hiring a new secretary", the gravelly timbre of his voice dragged Eponine out of her trance and she stared back with her large earthy brown eyes.

"she was hired privately", replied Jenny clearing her throat, he raised his eyebrow as his arms folded across his chest. His blue eyes trailed from the top of Eponine's head down to her feet, and then back up again, Eponine shuffled, unnerved by his penetrating gaze.

"So a spy…you can leave Jen", his voiced was guarded, Jenny opened her mouth to correct him but seeing his fixation on Eponine gave up and left .

"It's nice to meet you", Eponine's voice came out a little cracked as she nervously offered her hand, the young man wrapped his cool slender fingers around her hand and tugged, she staggered into his personal space, so close his breath was dancing on the tip of her nose and edges of her lips.

"It's been awhile since my grandfather sent one of his people to keep an eye on me", his voice was even but distinctly colder, Eponine's eyes darted around nervously, not only because of his observation but his closeness.

"I'm …here to help you", Eponine spoke slowly and calmly regaining her composure, to his surprise she yanked her hand out of his and took a step away from him, a curious smirk emerged, tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked away and leaned against his desk, still staring at her.

"Help me…you're funny", it felt like they were icicles in his voice and then the smile was gone and he was back in her space grabbing the side of her head his fingers becoming lost in her long dark locks gripping tightly. It hurt Eponine grabbed his arm with her hand, trying to dislodge it from her hair.

"let go..you're hurting me", she said staring into his vacant pale blue eyes he tugged harder pulling her closer.

"You won't be here long enough…to work out how to even begin _helping me" _, he said coldly, Eponine glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"I'm a _really _patient person... so just try me ", Eponine spoke from her core, her voice had an edge which to any other person would've sounded like a threat, but Enjolras interest was piqued by the fire in her eyes, but only a little bit. He gently released pulling his fingers out of the long charcoal locks, Eponine's hand fell away,he stepped back walking to his chair and sat down, the chair slowly reclined and his eyes drifted shut.

"we'll see how long you last Eponine …you can go", he said waving her off, Eponine said nothing and quietly left the office closing the door behind her she leaned against it, holding her chest trying to calm her breathing. Jenny came up to Eponine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay", she asked knowingly.

"I'll be fine..is he always like that", asked Eponine, Jenny folded her arms.

"He can be even worse".

"Got any advise", asked Eponine.

"Get him to stop seeing you as the enemy" said Jenny seriously.

"That doesn't sound too hard", Eponine said nervously.

"It is…it's almost impossible", said Jenny warily rubbing her eyes, Eponine suspected that Jenny had been through this before.

"I'm here so I'll try", said Eponine, Jenny smiled gently.

"come on I'll give you a tour", said Jenny Eponine nodded and following but looking back at the closed door one last time.

They walked through the building Jenny highlighting the key areas, the started off on the roof garden, just above their office it was stunning. Then human resources, the canteen, toilets, the break room, and all the general spots, but Eponine was distracted by thoughts of two very different men. As they made their way back to the main office, Eponine caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, he was faraway and walking in different direction, his light brown hair bounced, his slender legs striding confidently, his familiar back, Eponine felt herself speed up as she tried to see his face . He disappeared around the corner Eponine looked but there was no one, Jenny caught up.

"what's wrong you just ran off", she asked, Eponine turned and smiled .

"Sorry I... thought I saw someone I knew…I'm probably mistaken", Eponine said as a wave of relief and sadness washed over her face, Jenny wanted to ask, but restrained her curiosity.

"We should get back…there's a lot of work to do", Eponine nodded and followed Jenny back to the office. As she sat her desk only about two meters from the presidents office . Jenny had given her a file it was his schedule, which she was now reorganizing. After she was done she looked around, she was on the top floor of the biggest company in the city, Eponine wondered what terrible thing was going to make sure she ended up right at the bottom, out on the streets.

Jenny took her to lunch, and honestly she was grateful for her care, as she picked up her tray and followed Jenny she felt and an arm on her shoulder, she turned around slowly her eyes almost fell out of their sockets, her hands shook, the tray almost falling from her trembling fingers.

"I can't believe it's you…Eponine ", said a voice that sent shivers down her spine, causing her chest to tighten uncomfortably.

"Hello Marius... it's a been a long time", her voice unsteady as they gazed into a pair of hazel eyes she once knew well, Marius' grin widened and suddenly his arms were enveloping her pressing her to his chest, lifting her off the ground and spinning her round till her heart was dizzy.

" Too long 'ponine" he breathed into her hair as he set her down pulling back but still holding her hands, she glanced down, her eyes flickered over a ring, she pulled her hands out of his.

"Are you.. married?", running his hands through his soft brown locks he grinned sheepishly and she understood.

"Engaged", he said softly.

"Congratulations", she heard herself say, surprisingly it came out even more sincere then she thought it would, Marius placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out her trance.

"That's means a lot coming for you", his touch was burning through her blouse,she wriggled out of his grasp.

"It does", a question raised in her strangled voice, Marius cleared his throat.

"Of course you're my… _best friend_ after all…I forgot to ask what are you doing here", _best friend, _ he was expecting a reply, Eponine sighed.

"I work here now, as the president's secretary", said Eponine, Marius eyes widened.

"He is not easy to deal with", Marius' voice was full of sympathy, _he's giving me sympathy..what a joke._

"You know him" Eponine asked.

"He's my fiancé's best friend…so yeah",_ fiancé I guess he's really serious._

"why are you here", _in my life again ..._her voice sounded robotic even to her.

"I'm here to sign some contracts and then I'll be on my way back to the office, my father opened a law firm on the other side of the city", Eponine nodded numbly.

" I guess we won't be seeing much of each other", she said coolly.

"Actually my family does a lot of business with La Monta so I'm here a lot…", he trailed off as Eponine's expression stiffened.

"I have to go 'ponine but I'll see you soon…okay", he made a move to pat her arm, but thought against it instead he offered her a small smile and left. Slowly Eponine picked up her tray and walked to where Jenny was sitting waiting, Eponine settled down into her chair heavily, Jenny sensed something was wrong.

"I didn't know you knew Marius Pontmercy", said Jenny, Eponine looked up.

"we're old _ friends... _apparently", Eponine said trying to sounding detached

" well that's good...it's nice to be reunited with old friends", said Jenny encouragingly , Eponine smiled sadly staring at the tray.

" is it?...I don't think so", Eponine said softly moving the food around with her fork before setting it down, she'd lost her appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you for your reviews and follows , I have a pretty good idea already of where the stories headed so I'll be updating regularly, anyway here's the next instalment enjoy!

Chapter 3: Snow White

It had always been his eyes, those green speckled soft brown orbs that crinkled at the sides, smiling at her guiltless and content_...I thought I was over this I have to be over this...I feel nothing Eponine_ told herself but apparently her eyes didn't get the memo. As droplets fell on the keyboard her heart heavy and knotted, and then she jumped at the sound of a throat clearing she looked and stared into cold blue eyes.

"I've been calling…where's my coffee", he said ignoring her tears, Eponine wiped her tears away embarrassed, Jumping up wincing as her knee hit the table.

"I'm sorry..I was…it won't happen again", his lips twitched as discomfort flashed across his face, she watched as he grabbed a tissue off her desk and walked around, there was pause before a hand reached up and cupped her face, his cold fingers resting against her cheek holding her in place as his other arm reached up tissue in hand, his face scrunched up with concentration as he dabbed away the remaining droplets. His hands fell away leaving a tingling feeling on her skin and then the tissue was shoved into her hand and the coldness returned.

"If you're going to do…that crying thing do it somewhere else", the disgust in his voice was weaved in with mild disdain and then he was gone the office door shutting behind him, Eponine breathed out unaware she'd been holding it in. She stood there stunned _what the hell was that...what..? _her mind unable comprehend the last few minutes.

Standing in the middle of the empty office fists clinched Enjolras Hugo realised that he still hated crying women, the sight made him nauseous, unclenching his fists he stared down at his hand which moments ago had been resting against the side of a warm cheek.

Talking a deep breath, Eponine knocked gently before pushing the door open, he was back in his reclining armchair his eyes closed , she placed the coffee down and he waved her away without even stirring. Honestly Eponine wanted to say something, ask him abut the tissue incident but she decided against it and left quietly.

Tapping her fingers against the desk she pondered her latest interaction with Enjolras, her thoughts were disturbed by Jenny. Striding in followed by a beautiful young woman, whose dark blonde curls bounced as she glided towards Enjolras office, Jenny opened the door for the young woman, Eponine watched as Enjolras jumped out of his chair, she noticed a look in his eyes when he saw her was it love? maybe whatever was, it was strange and it made Eponine curious, as the door swung shut Eponine managed to catch the beginning of what looked like a friendly embrace.

Jenny ran over to Eponine as soon as the door shut, looking at her expectantly.

" Well are you going to ask or not", Jenny shuffled giddy, Eponine smiled.

"who was that?", asked Eponine indulging her.

"That was Cosette Valjean socialite and heiress to Valjean industries", said Jenny.

"is she his girlfriend", asked Eponine thinking of the embrace. Jenny frowned and stood up awkwardly.

"um not quiet…they're childhood friends besides she's engaged", said Jenny.

"oh..who she engaged to", asked Eponine, Jenny looked away nervously.

"You know what for the life of me I can't remember", lied Jenny heading for the door.

"Jenny", inquired Eponine bemused by her behaviour.

"I'm bit busy we'll talk later", said Jenny as she hurriedly left. Eponine simply stared bewildered by Jenny's exit. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone, she picked it up, it was Enjolras, he wanted her to serve coffee, Eponine hurried to side kitchen and made the necessary arrangements. Holding the tray in one hand she carefully opened the door, Cosette was sitting on the chair in front of the desk, while Enjolras was leaning against the desk, looking at down at her.

"Excuse me", they looked up as Eponine placed the beverages on the desk her arm almost brushed against Enjolras's who didn't move to make things easier for her, she caught his eye just for second before taking a step back.

"Will that be all", she asked Enjolras waved his hand dismissively, his gaze firmly on Cosette, who turned her head and looked at Eponine.

"Don't be so rude Enjolras…whose this delightful creature", asked Cosette her voice sickly sweet.

"What does it matter…when did you ever take interest in my secretaries", he asked. Cosette turned her head and smiled at him with those large grey eyes, Eponine watched curiously as his breath hitched.

"This one's different… look how pretty she is", Eponine wanted to scoff _this one_..._charming_ but then Cosette was out of her chair and in front of Eponine scrutinizing her with those distant grey eyes.

"What's that got to do with anything", said Enjolras, still ignoring Eponine. Cosette offered Eponine her hand.

"Cosette Valjean, and you are..", Eponine took her hand.

"Eponine Thénardier", Cosette's grip was tighter then Eponine was expecting. Not letting go, Cosette suddenly pulled her forward until she was violating Enjolras personal space, forcing him to look at her out of sheer proximity.

"What are you doing Cosette", he asked softly, _his different with her_ Eponine thought.

"oh come on don't tell me you haven't noticed... these big brown eyes, the dark raven hair and so long , and the pale skin, and the pink lips", said Cosette watching Enjolras carefully who momentarily skimmed over Eponine before his gaze rested back on Cosette.

"lets go to lunch Cosette ... forget about her", he said still ignoring Eponine, Cosette pouted.

"So you're not going to admit that she's pretty", asked Cosette playfully, Enjolras sighed fixed his eyes on Eponine who was frankly getting sick of being paraded Cosette let go and Eponine stepped back.

"We've got a regular snow-white here…who needs to get back to work", he said exasperatedly. Eponine felt a smirk tugging at her lips, she bit her lip to stop it, but as she gazed into his cold eyes, a laugh escaped her lips, his eyes narrowed, he straightened up talking a large step,she bit on her lip again.

"Did I say something funny", the serious tone in is voice, made her want to laugh even more, but she settled for a smile.

"erm...sorry..it's just calling someone snow-white isn't an insult", Eponine spoke as if she was talking to a child, Enjolras looked he was strangling her with his eyes, Eponine took a big step back "I'll just get back to work...wouldn't want you pulling my hair again…last time that happened I was in the 3rd grade", Eponine's hands flew to her mouth as Enjolras eyes darkened, taking it as a bad sign Eponine was out of the door before anyone could say anything.

"I'm going to kill her", stated Enjolras as matter of fact. Cosette smiled.

"she's cute", said Cosette, but even to her it didn't sound sincere.

Sitting on bench in the roof garden eating her sandwich Eponine shook her head _idiot,idiot,idiot why did you do that, he's your boss not your friend, I'm dead, he's going to kill me_ she thought as she tore into her ham and pickle sandwich I_ can't hide here forever _she thought, taking a deep breath Eponine headed back into hell's mouth.

When she got down to the office, she tentatively sat behind her desk and looked over at Jenny.

"He is pissed at you…you should go in he's been looking for you", said Jenny giving Eponine a look. Leaving her desk Eponine approached the doors and pushed them open, he was sitting on his reclining chair, he opened his eyes when she entered and sat up.

"You've finally crawled out of whatever hole you were hiding", he said coolly, Eponine calmed her breathing.

"You wanted to see me", asked Eponine.

"You are here to help Eponine..aren't you", he asked his tone uncomfortably pleasant.

"Yes..well that's my job", said Eponine nervously.

"I'm not very popular with the stockholders…they're planning on shutting down all my business projects, unless they make some money…since you're here to help me why don't you read up on these projects, and write up a report on each of them, and a rejuvenation proposals for each, by the end of the week, Jenny knows where all the archives are good luck…snow", he said staring at her intently.

"I'll do my best...about before", Eponine began.

"Get it done…you have such a nice apartment it would be a shame for you to lose it", he interrupted casually, Eponine felt her stomach tighten.

"I understand... get it done", said Eponine slowly.

"I'm glad we understand each other see you're helping me already..you can go", he said waving her away, Eponine closed the door and looked at Jenny.

"ugh...I really messed up", groaned Eponine as she slumped into her chair.

"what did you do", asked Jenny.

"I was myself...joking forgetting who I was speaking to" Jenny raised an eyebrow_._

"What exactly did you do", Eponine slowly explained what she said and her task, Jenny's eyes widened in amusement and horror a look that said _you're an imbecile...in the kindest way of course._

" We'll that's what you get for insulting a man's pride...in front the love of his life", said Jenny.

"love of his life, what a joke...there's no such thing", muttered Eponine.

"what?", asked Jenny.

"nothing", replied Eponine.

That evening Eponine met François at a late night diner and was relieved to see him looking well.

"So how has it been so far", he asked as he drank his coffee, while Eponine was devouring some chips, she paused chip in hand she looked up at him.

"He's the devil", Eponine sighed putting the chip down, François chuckled.

" you have to remember the devil started off as an angel", offered François, Eponine simply stared.

"What happened to turn the angel into the devil?", asked Eponine leaning forward she watched as the old man's face furrowed with discomfort.

"I want to you to think of me as a nice old man for as long as possible…so I'll leave that story for another day", said francois looking away, Eponine wanted to ask what he meant, but she let it go, leaning back and resumed eating he would tell her, when the time was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks for your reviews, just to warn you Enjolras will probably get worse before he gets better...how are you guys liking his characterisation? (it was in part inspired by a song **_Behind blue eyes by The Who_**) Feedback always appreciated, anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Reminiscing

Eponine arrived early the next morning, and headed straight for the archives room remembering Jenny's directions. When she opened the door what awaited her was a room piled high with boxes, of folders and documents, it was dusty and and not very well marked, she sighed _he's got to be kidding_. Throughout the next 3 hours all she managed to do was stack up about half the boxes according to various projects, looking at the time, she needed to get back to the office.

Leaving the archives room limbs aching, head throbbing Eponine was shuffling towards the office when a hand on her arm stopped her, gently turning her around.

"Told you I'd see you around 'poinine", came a raspy voice accompanied by glistening hazel eyes.

"Hello Marius", she said, he released her arm.

"You looked exhausted", there it was again the _sympathy._

"Just a bit busy...", her voice trailed off as he leaned in and studied her clothes and face.

"It looks like you're covered in dust", he said bemusement in his voice, despite herself Eponine felt heat rising to her cheeks, as she gently started to pat herself down.

"I was in the archives room", she said as way of explanation, as she continued to pat gently.

"You're being too gentle", he said as he pulled her close and started to a pat her down running his hand across the arm of her blouse, even patting her hair, dust rose up around them, he spun her around, she became dizzy, as he started to hit her like she was a mattress, she jumped back.

"I'm good..bloody hell are you trying to bruise me", stated Eponine bluntly a bewildered glare in her eyes, he smiled.

"I've missed that look", he said staring at her intently, Eponine's glare faded into awkwardness as they continued to stare at each other.

"Am I interrupting something", came a sickly sweet voice from behind, Enjolras turned stepping to the side to reveal Cosette.

"what are you doing here... I thought you were still sleeping at the apartment", said Marius touching her arm, Cosette smiled at him.

"I was bored so I thought I'd pop in and see my two favourite people", her grey eyes fell on Eponine, Marius followed her gaze.

"This is-", began Marius

"Eponine", interrupted Cosette Marius' eyes widened in surprise.

"You've met", he asked.

"Yes she's Enjolras's new right hand…how do you know this delightful creature", Cosette eyes back on Marius a coldness brimming just under the surface.

"she's erm..an old friend isn't that right 'Eponine", said Marius very quickly.

"yeah..an old friend", repeated Eponine.

" 'ponine..how affectionate Enjolras was calling her snow white yesterday", said Cosette Marius raised an eyebrow.

"He's not the type to give people nicknames but... 'ponine does leave an impression", said Marius casually.

"Yes she does", said Cosette a strained smile on her lips.

"So you're Marius fiancé", said Eponine , Cosette glanced over at her catching a flash of what looked like sadness was it? maybe what ever it was, Cosette found it _interesting...very interesting._

"Yes I am we're getting married this year isn't that right sweetie", she said running her hand through his hair.

"Yes ", he said with a smile that was clearly strained but neither women noticed.

"Congratulations..I've got get back to work ", Eponine turned ready to leave.

"Why don't we go together since we're heading in the same direction", offered Cosette sweetly as she slipped her hand into Marius'.

"Right..I guess so", said Eponine feeling their gazes burn into her back. Walking ahead Eponine could hear as they chattered intimately behind her, statuesque she remained, silent, still, and devoid of emotion all the way to the office. she knocked gently on Enjolras' door, before pushing it open and entering Marius and Cosette following behind her. For once Enjolras looked like he was working, he looked up as they walked in, his body tensing momentarily when he noticed Cosette's hand in Marius'.

"Cosette..I wasn't expecting you back so soon.. can I help you", although his voice was still cold there was hint of concern in his tone. Cosette smiled pulling her hand out of Marius' and stepping forward.

"There's no reason to look so worried…I just wanted to invite you to lunch ..Marius will be coming of course", she said turning to Marius, who seemed to be caught of guard, he nodded awkwardly tucking his hands in his pockets. Eponine turned to leave.

"Of course Eponine should come too..since her and Marius are such _good friends_", Cosette's eyes fixed on Eponine, whose hand was gripping the handle tightly.

"she's busy", said Enjolras.

"I am..really busy", reaffirmed Eponine quickly as she turned to face the room, not wanting to have a front view of Marius being all lovey with Cosette. Enjolras eyes flickered across Eponine's expression, there was panic in her eyes, a little frustration and hint of sadness, he leaned back in his chair a smirk on his lips.

"Actually she's not so busy, that she can't do lunch", said Enjolras coolly, to his amusement the panic in Eponine's eyes rose, he smiled at her, she stared back intensely, Cosette looked from one to the other.

"Great that's settled then", she said a tad too loudly, not liking Enjolras's and Eponine's silent interaction.

"Great", sighed Eponine less than enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you can come", said Marius patting her on the back smiling brightly, Eponine simply stared back, Cosette watched them her repressed anger veiled by an overtly sweet smile.

"You can go now", said Enjolras waving her off like always, for once Eponine was relived she quickly left closing the door behind her. Eponine buried herself in the archive room sorting out the files, every now and then she would glance at her phone, willing the time to slow down, but before she knew it, it was lunch.

Eponine dragged her feet slowly as she made her way to reception there meeting place as she turned the corner she saw Marius standing alone. As soon as his eyes fell on her he smiled and waved, slowly Eponine waved back.

" You came..I was worried you wouldn't", Marius searched Eponine's eyes she looked away.

"I didn't have a choice", she replied tiredly Marius opened his mouth to say something but then Cosette and Enjolras's came round the corner, his fiancé waved at him enthusiastically.

They climbed into the company car, Cosette sat in the front with Enjolras and Marius and Eponine at back. It was a relatively short drive the restaurant was only around the corner, they could've walked, once inside Cosette and Marius sat together, Enjolras and Eponine sat facing them, unfortunately for Eponine she was facing Marius.

"So how long have known each other", asked Cosette as soon as they sat down looking from Eponine to Marius there was an awkward pause Marius shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I met Eponine when I was 9, she was 8…so more than 10 years I left when I turned 18 to go college but I came back to see her for two years after that..than I left the country and…" Marius trailed off as his eyes finally rose to meet Eponine's.

"Met me", interrupted Cosette reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"Yes..and I lost contact for about 5 years", finished Marius

"6 years", corrected Eponine holding his gaze unsteadily.

"sorry 6...wow I can't believe it's been 6 years since I left", _you _the last word died in Marius throat.

"Everyone leaves eventually...", replied Eponine, there was a uncomfortable pause.

"Do most people leave you Eponine", came a voice like velvety icicles, Eponine turned slowly gazing into the blue.

"Enjolras that's'.." began Cosette

"Eventually", replied Eponine cutting her off... he held her gaze.

"Maybe you're not worth staying around for", he was bating her, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Maybe you're right" a smirk emerged on his face as he's eyes caught a glance of a clenched fist,he searched those earthy unflinching eyes this_ was going to be a lot of fun._

"ahem… how about we talk about something fun like my engagement party", interjected Cosette cheerfully, Enjolras broke his gaze, landing back on Cosette where it evidently softened.

"We don't really need to do that now do we", asked Marius tiredly, Cosette's smile faltered but remained in place.

" A brilliant idea just popped into my head", continued Cosette ignoring Marius as she looked over at Eponine.

"Sorry", said Eponine not liking the look in Cosette's eyes.

" Well I talked with Enjolras and Marius and we decided to have the engagement party in La Monta's great hall… and since you worked for a design and marketing company and are Marius _close _friend you should be in charge of helping putting it together", said Cosette. Eponine felt the colour drain out of her face, her heart thudding against her ribcage.

"I don't think I can…I'm not qualified ..I'm not" the shock momentarily fuddled Eponine's brain, her sentences trailing of.

"You're qualified enough", interrupted Enjolras, she didn't look but she could sense the smirk plastered across his face.

"it's a lot of pressure…it's too much to handle for 'ponine maybe.." began Marius.

" She's a really _patient _person...I'm sure she can at least try", hearing her words thrown back at her, Eponine turned once again to meet Enjolras cold blue eyes, they were challenging her.

"I'll do it... I accept the challenge", she stated calmly her gaze never leaving his, she matched his intensity.

"Excellent", chirped Cosette clapping excitedly, Marius sighed and leaned back in his chair, halfway through their meal, Eponine excused herself, once in the bathroom she splashed cold water over her face staring into the mirror _why can't I just have one day of peace…just one would be nice _she thought wearily.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: well here it is slightly longer then usual I hope you enjoy, your comments are always welcome!

Chapter 5: Coffee burn

Once back at la Monta Eponine sat in the dusty archives room her head in her hands wondering why, after all this time her heart still hurt when she saw Marius, and now she was planning his bloody engagement party. The day drifted to night and the company emptied out, but she'd only managed to group two third of the boxes into the three projects, this was impossible. It would take more than a week to read through just one project, but to read all three, come up with a report and rejuvenation proposals by the end of the week, on top of the engagement party. Eponine sighed as her eyes skimmed across the dusty and cluttered room, and she groaned violently ruffling her hair, in frustration.

"Everything okay", came a familiar voice from the doorway, Eponine looked up into bemused hazel eyes, staggering to her feet she patted down her hair and straightened her skirt.

"M-Marius.. what are doing here", the words tumbled out her mouth breathlessly, _calm down! _Her brain screeched talking a deep breath Eponine watched as Marius' lean frame leaned against the door.

"I was heading back…but I thought I'd check up on you..Cosette can be a little intense and that goes for Enjolras too", a small smile hung on his lips, offering comfort, warmth and apologizes, all rejected by Eponine instead a uneasy coldness coiled around the pit of her stomach.

"They're quite a duo…but I'm fine", replied Eponine steadily, reaching out his slender fingers weaved into her long wavy dark locks ruffling them affectionately.

"You always are", his voice was so close, invading her personal space jumping down her throat clutching mercilessly at her heart, constricting her airways, and as his hand fell away, in that dimly let room he pretended or failed to notice Eponine's body stiffen at his touch.

"It's late you should probably go", there was hint of frustration in her voice as she edged backwards turning away.

"let me help you… it looks like you need it", he offered his eyes latching onto her back.

"I don't need your help...I'm okay", _please leave...I'm begging you_.

"What are you even looking at", sighing deeply Eponine turned back to face him.

"Archives of old projects", _stop talking make him leave _her brain screamed he'd closed the gap again so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body_._

"Why don't you look at the digital files" he asked tilting his head in confusion so that his soft brown hair swayed gently, Eponine hated how her eyes were momentarily mesmerized by the familiar movement.

"digital…there are only word files", she said slowly.

"If these projects are less then 10 years old there will be a digital copy, my company made it mandatory to have both a paper and online versions of big projects for security and legal reasons", said Marius, Eponine stared back blankly.

"Seriously.." she moaned in frustration closing her eyes momentarily, she sensed the gentle vibration of his body as he chuckled.

"Yeah... didn't your boss tell you", looking up slowly even in the murkily lit room she could see that, his eyes were sparkling the green lost amongst the brown as they regarded her. _Why are you looking at me like that...you're not allowed to...you're not._

"No..he didn't", her voice edged out in a strangled whisper as her heart beat tripped.

"Oh..I don't get why he hates you so much", taking a big step back, Eponine was aware of the confused tilt of the head that Marius gave her.

"How do I access these reports", she asked the nervousness dropping from her voice, leaving a business like coolness.

"Erm... I think if you head down to administration they should have the online access codes", Marius rubbed the pack of his neck his eyes narrowed as if trying to remember. Eponine sighed with relief a little bit of the stress that had been weighing on her chest lifting, seeing her relief Marius' face broke into a smile closing the gap once again he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward.

"Aren't you glad I came back for you", as soon as the words fell from his lips the air became tense with their implication, Eponine threw his hands away.

"You're assistance..has been helpful", came Eponine's robotic response as she headed for the door Marius followed grabbing her arm, she had barely made it a foot down the corridor.

"It's late Eponine..you should go home and sleep", Eponine bit her lip as she gazed into his worried hazel eyes.

"I should try and get this done", she said firmly pulling her hand out his.

"Fine...at least let me buy you a coffee before you get back to work", his was tone insistent.

"There's no need.. the shops are..." Eponine began relieved that it was late.

"Vending machine coffee...I won't take for an answer", he said amused _stop smiling..why won't you leave, _Eponine felt the agitation seep into her limbs.

"Will you leave then", there was a frustrated plea in her voice as she glared at him, he laughed.

"You're adorable", he said, Eponine said nothing simply walked in the direction of the machines. They sat in the empty canteen drinking vending machine coffee and reminiscing about their childhood, well Marius was. Eponine listened a strained smile on her lips that relaxed as Marius recounted their childhood escapades with wide eyes, laughing before he even got to the end of the stories _you're a fool...a real idiot _her brain chastised over and over again.

Milling in his office, Enjolras wondered why he agreed to let Cosette have her engagement party in his company. He could never say no to her, how many years had he been saying yes, just once he wanted to say no, just to see her face, but he couldn't, she was too important. Tired of pondering he decided it was time to head home, when he opened the door he half expected to see Eponine catching up on the work she'd missed. His brain conjured up an image of her collapsed amongst all the files tearing her hair out in frustration, panic in those doe brown eyes, biting down on those rosy lips, he smirked to himself, it wouldn't have been too much of stretch if he started cackling darkly like some cliché fairy tale villain. He refrained and settled with wondering how long it would take her to figure out that the files were all online.

Apart from a few stragglers and cleaners the company was basically empty, as he exited the elevator and walked down the corridor towards the entrance he heard the distant sound of voices and laughter. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed the sound. As he took the corner leading to the canteen, he spotted the unmistakable figure of Eponine and Marius sitting together, laughing and drinking coffee. He watched awhile, the way Marius' eyes sparkled, Eponine nodding a strained smile on her lips, soft brown eyes speckled with an inner turmoil he recognized, a familiar look, a look he reserved for Cosette. Feeling like he'd seen enough he headed back out, as he drove through the dark empty streets, he felt mixed up, he should be angry on Cosette's behalf…but maybe she'd finally see that he was the only one who, would never hurt her.

The next morning Enjolras sat in his office contemplating yesterday's events, things were getting interesting. There was the gentle knock on the door.

"Come in", said Enjolras in walked Eponine.

"I'm heading down to work on the projects…do you need me to anything before I leave", listening to her cool business like voice he gazed into her eyes, absent of warmth as they regarded him so different from the earthy tones in her irises from last night, there was a long pause as he compared.

"Hello... anybody there...hello…Enjolras!", Eponine shouted, he snapped out of his trance.

"what", irritation forming in the dip of his eyebrows.

"I said.." began Eponine.

"I heard you", his voice low and contemplative as he rose and walked over to her not stopping till he was once again invading her personal space, he leaned in, a look of intense concentration in his cool blue eyes. Eponine leaned back.

"Don't move", the sharp timber of his voice held her in place as he examined her eyes.

"What are..", her words faded as his finger went up to his lips and he shushed her, he leaned back.

"Completely different", he said the comparison still clear in his mind, Eponine frowned in confusion.

"Anyway can I..", _he's insane_ thought Eponine as she gestured to the door.

"You can leave", waving her way as he returned to his seat, Eponine turned to leave.

"I hope your hand falls off", she muttered under her breath.

"What was that", he asked.

"Nothing", she said with a smile as she quickly left closing the door.

For the following few days, Eponine avoided the three people who were capable of giving her blood pressure Marius, Cosette, and Enjolras. She took her laptop to the archives room, and spent every waking hour in the company reading the information, luckily there were already reports on each of the projects, they just needed updating, it was the rejuvenation proposals that she was having problems with. By the end of the week she was practically tearing her hair out, sleep seemed like a distance dream, in her waking coma she began to hallucinate. First it was just glimpses, the surface of lightly freckled skin, then soft brown hair, and then hazel eyes, it wasn't enough for Marius to haunt her at night but now in the day as well, occasionally cold blue eyes would flash across her mind, tormenting her.

Delirious and almost zombie like Eponine stumbled through the company clutching a large pile of printed files. Cosette spotted Eponine from a distance stumbling towards her, smirking she sped up and 'accidentally' collided with Eponine, whose papers flew everywhere the hot coffee spilled over Eponine's arm and papers, a little bit dripped on Cosette skirt, Cosette yelped. Enjolras half way down the corridor on his way to meet her for lunch heard her cry and ran, his heart thudding against his chest. Eponine scrambled on the floor ignoring the burn, trying to salvage her work. A group of papers were stuck beneath Cosette's foot, still slightly delirious Eponine gave a light tug, Cosette leaned back ruining her balance and made a show of falling to the ground.

"Cosette", Enjolras called, as he reached over and helped her up, he checked her over.

"Enjolras", she said 'weakly'.

"Are you hurt?", he asked his eyes wide with concern as they skimmed across her body.

"I think I'm okay", said Cosette feigning a tremble. Eponine staggered to her feet, her inflamed arm stinging under her blouse.

"Cosette I'm..", began Eponine, before she could finish Enjolras grasped her shoulders and jolted her.

"What the hell is wrong with you", a cold snarl in his icy voice, his eyes narrowed as he jolted her again.

"I...I", she tried again, but he shook her gain, his fingers digging into her arms painfully she winced.

"You must have done it on purpose..I shouldn't expect anything less... from a criminals daughter" the last four words were spoken in a sinister whisper, Eponine inhaled deeply a surge of horrified anger mixed with intense pain settling in her eyes. His words clawed at her soul relentlessly, her body tensing, she bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood, it felt like she would implode. But then a two firm hands grabbed Enjolras' wrists and he was violently yanked off Eponine, he staggered back.

"Marius", breathed Cosette.

"There's being angry..and then there's losing the plot", there was a flash of anger in Marius hazel eyes as held Eponine's arm.

"Shouldn't you be asking after your fiancé", stated Enjolras contempt in his voice, Marius looked over at Cosette, as far as he could tell, her skirt was a little dirty.

"She looks fine to me...", his voice trailed as his thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of trembling from next to him, he turned and noticed the tremor in Eponine's other arm, he reached over and slowly pulled back her sleeve, his eyes widened in horror at the throbbing red arm, his eyes fell on the empty coffee cup on the floor.

"bloody hell Eponine…why didn't you say something", his concerned eyes firmly fixed on her as he loosened his grip on her arm.

" I'm fine...it's fine.. I'm fine", muttered Eponine like a broken record.

"You're not fine 'ponine... you're in pain... you're even trembling how are you fine?", he asked exasperatedly, there was no response, Marius looked around frantically. Leaving her standing there staring at the ground, he snatched a water bottle from a random man and ran back, taking Eponine's arm.

"Marius what are you…"began Cosette her voice evidently cold, her fist clinched as she watched Marius' unnecessary concern for his _old friend_. Enjolras scoffed, disbelieving what he was seeing.

Marius poured the water over Eponine's arm, she winced as the cold water ran across the inflamed skin.

"This is no good, lets go to emergency", sighed Marius running his hand through his hair with dissatisfaction.

" You're overreacting I'm fine", insisted Eponine distinctly aware of the stares from people walking by, but especially the deadly stare coming from Cosette.

"I wasn't asking you 'ponine…I'll carry you if I have to", meeting his eyes Eponine sighed she had seen that look before.

"lets go", she said quickly not wanting to be the centre of attention any longer. Cosette stood perfectly still as she watched them leave, Enjolras reached over his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

"Cosette", he called out turning slowly she looked at him her grey eyes clouded with anger, jealousy, and pain.

"Make her leave" it wasn't a request.

"I will", there was no hesitation in his reply.

"Good…you'll always be on my side... right", asked Cosette placing her hand on top of his, Enjolras' breath hitched at her touch.

"Forever and always", he said in barely a whisper, his heart belonged to her and nothing was going to change that.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...I wanted to try something a little different , I hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome!

Chapter 6: The real me

Sitting in his office after driving Cosette home, Enjolras watched the computer screen, he watched as Cosette ran into Eponine, he watched the coffee spill over her, and then he watched her eyes. The horror and pain that surged to the front of her irises at his words, pausing the screen he stared transfixed _why?...why do you have to go so far?...why do you want to hurt me? _were the questions he found there. He didn't understand what had possessed him to ask for the surveillance footage, turning off the screen he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Sitting in the waiting room, Marius waited anxiously while Eponine got her treatment, a short while later she emerged out of the examination room a bandage around her right arm.

"How are you feeling", he asked placing his arm gently on her shoulder.

"I'm fine ", she said distantly looking over his shoulder, he moved his arm and ran it through his hair.

"Are we going talk about what happened... about what Enjolras whispered to you", Eponine could tell he was trying to catch her eye.

"About me being a criminal's daughter...what's there to talk about he's right...it's not like it's the first time someone's said to that me...is it?", Eponine said finally letting her gaze meet his, Marius shuffled uncomfortably breaking her gaze.

"Eponine that was-", Marius began.

"You should have taken Cosette's side, she's your fiancé", interrupted Eponine slight irritation in her voice.

"And what about you?...who would've taken your side", _there it was again.. that sympathy _ Eponine looked away tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"So this was you taking my side...it doesn't make any sense...you being a good person all of a sudden...you can fool everyone...but not me..I know the kind of cruel bastard you are...you won't fool me..not again" Eponine fingers continued digging into side her legs, she could feel the band-aid keeping her heart together, peeling away searing pain ebbing through the cracks, Eponine could feel her throat closing up.

"I didn't mean..I" Marius edged closer glancing at her eyes, he could see tears welling up in those tired brown eyes.

"I've been holding it in...even though I hate the sight you...even though it sickens me that you act like nothing happened...that you don't... remember... that you're not sorry...it's been too long , let it go Eponine I tell myself...I guess I can't", finally tipping over the edge of her lashes, the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say...what can I say?" Marius was at a loss.

"I used to tell myself that if I met you again..I would greet you with a smile ..and the we'd talk, I'd ask how you'd been, good you'd say , and then you'd ask me ..I've been well I'd tell you and then you'd say you were sorry...it's okay I'd say and forgive you one last time...because no matter how much you hurt me, despite all tears I cried ...I really loved you and..." as her breath became unsteady and the tears kept rolling down, the rest of words got lost in her throat.

"I broke you heart", breathed Marius.

"No...you broke my spirit", a silence fell over the corridor, the air growing heavy with the shadows of a long lost love, the bitter-sweet memories of an unequal devotion festering with the pain, regret, and betrayal, all of it hung in the expression of those earthy tear stained brown eyes which seemed to be asking one question _did you have to ruin me...so completely?_

"How much did I hurt you?", Eponine wiped her tears away her hand pressing into her face with more pressure than necessary.

"We dated for 5 years, I was only 15 when we started, naïve and infatuated ..I believed you were everything to me... do you remember the last words you said to me" running his hands through his hair, anxious and clouded hazel eyes gazed at Eponine

"I don't remember", Marius said slowly.

" I'm sick of you, you're too pathetic,... it'd be nice if you disappeared from my life..." Eponine spoke slowly letting each word sink into Marius' head.

"Was I really that despicable?" asked Marius in disbelief.

"You were much worse that that...when I saw your face smiling at me, that day in the cafeteria.. I thought ah he really forgot everything...I felt really pathetic..after all this time I was still stuck... in a same lonely place" Eponine exhaled deeply straightening up and smoothing her skirt, her face flushed from crying.

"What should I do 'ponine...what should I do?" a hoarse echo of a voice escaped from Marius lips.

"Nothing...there's nothing you can do...get married quietly and live a long and blessed life... but stay away from me...we're nothing to each other...we're strangers" turning on her heel Eponine began walking away.

"W-where are you going...", he called after her, Eponine paused _somewhere_ _far away from you_.

"I'm going back to work", with those words Eponine continued down the corridor and out of the hospital leaving Marius to stare at her retreating back.

Stepping into the office her face weighed down with emotion that exposed a troubled vulnerability, Eponine sat down at her desk, laying her bandaged arm carefully, it still stung.

"Eponine...you okay" a soft voice laced with concern asked, Eponine looked up at the red head.

"No...I'm not okay" Jenny took in Eponine's expression, she looks so exhausted... emotionally drained.

"A walk...lets go for a walk Eponine", Eponine's eyes flickered over to the presidents office.

"Don't worry... he is not here", walking over to Eponine's side of the desk she gently pulls her up and drags her out of the office, it's not long before they're walking down the quite streets. Jenny leads Eponine into a small café, they sit by the window, the soft sound of a chirpy love song filling up the silence. Jenny quietly sipped on her coffee as Eponine continued to gaze away after the fourth song finished, Eponine finally turned her gaze and met Jenny's.

"Jenny...what do you see, when you look at my face", Jenny put her coffee down.

" I see sadness...you look really sad", Jenny said slowly, biting down on her lip Eponine nodded slowly.

" I am Jenny, I'm really sad right now, but Jenny...I really hate this, feeling this way...I want to be happy", Eponine breathed out slowly.

"What's stopping you?", Eponine gazed into Jenny's eyes, she smiled finding a serious concern in them.

"My heart..I have a really stupid heart..it won't listen to me..." Jenny tilted her head in contemplation rubbing the freckles on the end of her nose.

" Why don't you try something different..instead of falling into the same pattern...guide your heart somewhere different...somewhere you think you won't find happiness...and see what you find", Jenny said nodding slowly, her face furrowed in concentration, Eponine raised an eyebrow there was short pause.

"What the hell are you talking about?", asked Eponine confused, Jenny's face broke and she groaned loudly.

"I really don't know what I'm saying...you looked so helpless waiting for me to say something...it sounded deep in my head" Jenny raised her hand defensively looking at Eponine sheepishly, Eponine smiled as a small laughed escaped her lips, Jenny sighed and relaxed into her chair relieved to see Eponine smiling.

The following day was the day of the presentation around 9 o'Clock, in a strange state of alertness, slightly delirious but feeling confident, Eponine knocked on the door to Enjolras office, he beckoned her in.

"Are you done?", he asked his eyes momentarily flickered over her bandaged arm. He looked up at her eyes, and frowned remembering the look he'd given her, this was different, there wasn't pain, there was something else..what was it?.

"Yes...so I'll just get started", whatever her eyes revealed, her calm voice disclosed nothing. Eponine dove into the presentations on Enjolras ex-projects detailing her plans for their rejuvenation, but he heard nothing. His eyes were transfixed on hers, trying to decipher the clouded expression.

"So what do you think" she waited, noticing the silence he sat up.

"Leave them here, I'll look at them and tell you later", his voice was distant as he waved her away casually away. Eponine nodded , hesitating before leaving quietly.

"So …how did it go", asked Jenny.

"I don't think he heard a word I said", closing her eyes Eponine sighed heavily feeling exhausted in every sense of the word.

Opening his office door Enjolras was surprised to find Eponine slumped down asleep in her chair, if he didn't know better he would think she was dead.

Slowly he made his way towards her, leaning over he examined the contours of her face, her pink lips, her long dark lashes, her long wavy hair, _look how pretty she is, Cosette's_ words tumbled into his head, he frowned,_ she's pretty ..but not to me _he raised his finger to her forehead and flicked really hard, she jumped up right almost head-butting him, he jumped out the way in time. She looked up at him in shocked bewilderment.

"What... the ...bloody hell was that!", she exclaimed rubbing her forehead.

"It's lunch time", he offered as if that was answer, Eponine's mouth was agape as she tried to find the words.

"Again...why", her eyebrows deeply furrowed as they watched him, he looked into the distance as if contemplating his answer.

"To wake you up" he stated looking at her blankly.

"Who wakes someone up by flicking their forehead" Eponine asked exasperated.

"I do", his penetrating gaze was now focused on her forehead, Eponine shuffled uncomfortably.

"What..what?", her eyes widened in confusion.

"You have a red mark", he tapped his forehead still staring blankly, Eponine's eyes widened as she rummaged through her bag for a mirror, she couldn't find one, she jumped out of her chair and ran past him, he shrugged and left the office to have lunch. Eponine rushed to the toilet, her hands grasping the sink, she looked in the mirror, there was a huge red mark on her forehead, it didn't help that she was whiter than snow, she tried cold water, it helped a little but not much.

"I can't help me...he's beyond my help..he's crazy, crazy, crazy...", Eponine muttered as she stared at her branding, she tried putting her hair in front of her face but it didn't work. She gave up and headed to lunch, with her bandaged arm and red forehead, she looked like a battered women, people were staring her, _endure, endure, endure _she told herself, she quickly picked her lunch and found Jenny, who almost spat out her pasta when she saw Eponine's forehead.

"Erm..what happened?", she asked swallowing quickly.

"The maniac we work for is what happened", replied Eponine.

"Seriously wow…maybe he likes you..you know playground rules beat the one you love", offered Jenny with mocking smile, Eponine wheeled her fork dangerously at Jenny.

"Just eat your food…or I won't be the only one with forehead like a baboons backside", warned Eponine jokingly, Jenny raised her arms defensively, before resuming with her pasta.

The next morning Eponine was optimistically curious about what Enjolras thought of her proposals, as soon as she arrived she headed to the office, knocking first she entered excitedly.

"What do you want?", sighing tiredly he swivelled round and sat up.

"So what did you think", there was a barely concealed excitement in Eponine's voice with a dash of nervous anticipation.

"About what?", Eponine's stomach tightened at the blank expression.

"My proposals..the reports are pretty straight forward so..", Eponine's voice trailed of as his disdainful gaze bore into her.

"I wouldn't know I didn't read them", Eponine's heart fell, but her expression remained the same.

"No worries there's time", she said calmly.

"There's always time..but there are no proposals" he watched closely, as her eyes furrowed with confusion.

"What..what do you mean?", the question hang in the air.

"They _accidentally_ fell into the bin yesterday", Eponine felt her throat dry up, slowly she walked to his desk, he watched as she came round and peaked at the bin by his feet, he swivelled to face her.

"There's nothing in the bin", stated Eponine quietly, he glanced down in mock surprise.

"Oh..the cleaners must have been in", he said casually. Eponine edged closer leaned down till her face was only millimetres away, she tilted her head and looked at him carefully, he could feel her breath on his face, his chest tightened uncomfortably, his hands grasping the arm rests, as her large doe eyes regarded him, he couldn't move, he's body was bound by her gaze.

"You really threw them away..." Eponine uttered coolly, her hand coming to rest on the back of the chair, his hair brushed against her sleeve, Enjolras lips twitched as he tried to form words, but his body was paralysed by her cool unflinching stare. " Are you curious are about what I'm going to do", her lips were so close he watched as each word was formed.

"What?", his voice low and gravelly asked, and then he waited with bated breath, lifting his gaze to stare at the tips of her dark lashes before his eye settled back on her lips, which broke into a smirk.

"As you know I'm a criminal's daughter...who knows what I'm capable off you'll just..." her voice quietened so he leant even closer, any more and his nose would brush hers.

"...have to wait and see" letting go of the chair Eponine straightened up, and slowly but purposely walked away, never once looking back.

Enjolras exhaled deeply not realising he'd been holding his breath, he cleared his throat, and swivelled his chair around, resting his hands on the desk, his brain tried to rationalise what had just happened. He had expected tears, anger, pain but what he got was look at said _you don't know what the hell your dealing with, _although he'd never say it out loud, he was a little excited.


	7. Chapter 7

AN' : I don't know how I feel about this chapter, it feels a little disjointed but hopefully things will pick up any way enjoy and review!

Chapter 7: The bad girl act

When Eponine stepped out, she stood still for a second calmly straightening her clothing, she felt Jenny's pointed gaze and turned to meet it, and gave her a smile that was brimming withs dangerous energy.

"What happened?", a small silence followed Jenny's question, Eponine simply smirked staring dead ahead as if all the answers somehow lay somewhere in the distance.

"I'm taking your advice after all Jenny", there was something in Eponine's tone that made Jenny a little worried.

"What advice?" asked Jenny slowly, her face etched with confusion.

"I'm going to try something a little different", with those words Eponine left the office, leaving Jenny to wonder what kind of drama was about to unfold.

Eponine headed down to the basement, the waste manger seemed initially startled by her request but relented, Eponine wasn't taking no for an answer. Eponine Thenardier had spent a lot of her life scraping by so as she gazed at the colossus of rubbish piled before her, she was undaunted by the weight of her task, and simply delved in. As she trawled through the bags of rubbish, Eponine didn't care what she looked like. She could have easily gone home and printed them out again, but doing this was symbolic, _I__'m capable of doing all kinds for the things that matter..._ is what it all meant.

Eight gruelling hours later as everyone was getting ready to leave work Eponine finally found the files, the papers were a little dirty but otherwise unscathed, the same couldn't be said of Eponine. Her tights were ripped, her delicate small hands littered with cuts, her white blouse stained by unknown substances, her black skirt was also dirty not that you could tell, and the smell radiating from her was less than pleasant, as for her long dark waves they looked like they had been caught in tornado. Despite it all she was happy, enough to walk confidently through the company barely fazed by the horrified glances she was receiving from her colleagues. Jenny's reaction was the funniest she stumbled to her feet and began spluttering incoherently, Eponine offered her a passing smile never stopping as she yanked open the door, and entered the presidents' office.

Enjolras straightened up, his bewildered blue eyes seeming to almost fall out of his skull as he took in her state. With a loud and purposeful slam, three thick files landed on his desk, he glanced down at the files, he'd_ accidentally _thrown away. When he gazed back up, the familiar lost Bambi look had been replaced by a spark of triumph which illuminated those large brown doe eyes, feeling strangely drawn Enjolras simply stared as something unfamiliar began welling up in the depths of his soul.

"Now you have the proposals...and the time", her voice pierced whatever trance he had wondered into, and as her eyes fixated on him, he found himself wanting to wipe that smirk off her lips. Holding her gaze he bent down under his desk and pulled out a shredder slamming it on the desk, methodically and slowly he began feeding it the files ripping large chunks at time. Arms folded across her chest Eponine watched as he destroyed her work, she held his gaze unflinching until the very last pieces of her work hummed through the shredder.

"You didn't really think I'd be moved by your dedication did you?", his cold voice echoed around the office as he leaned forward watching closely, waiting for something a twitch, a reaction, anything. There was nothing in those brown eyes except mild amusement, Enjolras felt his face twitch in annoyance, had he really read her wrong, all this time.

"Childish… how can a grown man be so childish ", her calm, steady, melodic voice echoed around the room before settling on his chest bringing out a scowl to the forefront of his face.

"I'm childish", he repeated coldly.

"Yes really childish… don't forget I'm really a patient person, you won't able to break me so easily", Eponine's eyes flickered over his hands which were digging into the arm rests, turning white with the tension, Eponine leaned back satisfied that she managed to get a rise out of him,s she turned slowly and left the office. As Enjolras watched her leave, frustration unfurled from the pit of his stomach, settling in his limbs and he lashed out and knocked the shredder off the table, it fell breaking apart as it hit the floor.

As the door came to a shut, Eponine heard the faint sound of something smashing, although her smirk faded, the look in her eyes remained the same, glancing down at herself she sighed, she was a real mess.

"Eponine…what's going on?", seeing Jenny's worried mother hen concern, Eponine's expression softened, there's someone who cares about me.

"I'm fine Jenny…I'll tell you later but first, I think I need to go home", Eponine smiled sheepishly as she patted her hair down.

"Sounds like a good idea", Jenny muttered desperately wanting to ask what on earth had happened, but decided Eponine didn't need it just yet, Eponine picked up her bag and jacket and headed downstairs.

Once she was back in her flat Eponine slipped out of her dirty clothes and sank down into the warm water. Her body was aching in ways, she never thought possible, the physical pain was at least a distraction from the emotional brooding in her heart. If she was really the bad girl she was pretending to be, she could steal Marius away from Cosette wipe that smug smile of her face, _do you really want him back...after all this years are really still not over him...not yet._ Taking a deep breath Eponine sank down submerged her entire body in the warm soapy water before rising up slowly and wiping the wetness from her eyes. As she sat in the bath her mind drifted, _Do you remember all the nightmares you used to have when he left you for the last time...yes I remember...I was scared I would fall in love with him again, when we met...that I'd accept him when he came back without a care...do you really want to turn those nightmares into a reality...I don't know_.

It was five in the morning, Eponine stood in the la Monta lobby holding two large black bags, the security guard gave a her a weird look as she went past, she offered him an innocent smile in return. Standing in middle of Enjolras' office Eponine felt herself quivering with nerves, taking a deep breath she settled her trembling body and got to work. When Jenny came into the office, she found Eponine inconspicuously drinking coffee, an impish grin plastered across her lips.

"Should I even bother asking what's going on", Eponine looked up and offered Jenny a small smile.

"Wait and see", Eponine replied before lowering her head, scared the curiosity in Jenny's eyes would force her to spill everything. Thankfully Enjolras entrance saved her, Eponine perked up and watched Enjolras quietly as he entered his office.

"Eponine!", a half hiss half shout drifted in between the spaces in the door, Eponine shot up walked the half foot and opened the door, Enjolras was standing in the middle of the office looking around. He turned upon hearing the click as the door shut, and was met with innocent brown eyes, framed by slowly blinking long dark lashes.

"You called", came a voice that was a little brighter than necessary, and a wide smile stretching across those rosy lips. As he entered her personal space once again, he noticed that she no longer seemed fazed by this.

"What is this?", his voice low and icy as he gestured around the room, Eponine glanced around absently.

"What?", her big doe eyes widened, her voice dripping with false innocence.

"What have you done to my office" he said through gritted teeth, she noticed how his fair lashes twitched in anger.

"I'm just helping out ... since your time seems to be so precious.. now you can just have a little read every time you come in", Eponine stretched her arms pointing around the room, every crevice was covered with pieces of the projects, the walls, the tables, his desk, chair, even the computer, every surface had been plastered, Enjolras grabbed her writ, pulling her gaze back to his.

"Who the hell do you think are!", he growled narrowing his blue eyes, his cold voice drifted over her.

"Someone who seems to get under your skin" Eponine replied calmly, his grip on her wrist tightened.

"You want to bring me down", he asked with low snarl.

"No...I don't want to, but you're forcing me", her reply was so innocent, her voice so absent of coldness or malice, so soft , that all Enjolras could do was frown a little deeper.

"What?" he choked, the coldness in his voice faltering, but only slightly.

"I'm on your side..I told you from start ..I'm only here to help you...I'm on your side", Eponine felt the grip on her wrists slacken, enough for her to pull away, but she remained rooted on the spot simply gazing into those unreadable bright blue eyes.

"Get out", he wasn't looking at her any more, Eponine sighed and opened the door and almost crashed into Jenny, whose face had been pressed up against it.

"Since you came here..things have been getting very interesting", said Jenny as the door shut.

"That's hard to believe, Enjolras is a little eccentric, I'm sure he's always causing commotion", Eponine replied nonchalantly as she sat down at her desk, Jenny's face scrunched up in clear disagreement.

" Well he's always been cold, but silent, until you I don't think I've ever really heard him raise his voice...you seem to get him all hot and bothered", Jenny raised her eyebrows suggestively, Eponine looked up her face contorted in disgust.

"Jenny please don't say things like that", Eponine shuddered before going back to typing, Jenny laughed shaking her head.

"So are you done...with the bad girl act", came Jenny's voice a little while later, Eponine paused and looked back up.

"No quite yet..not yet", Jenny simply shook her head as another calculating smirk adorned Eponine's face.

Eponine seemed incapable of having a social life, every night she was almost always the last to leave, as she walked down the long corridor, barely breaching the lobby her phone rang. Stopping she glanced down the caller ID read mum, she clutched the phone to her chest sighing heavily before she answered.

"Hey mum how's everything going", as she spoke she forced her voice to sound cheerier then she felt, grasping the phone so tightly her knuckles were turning white, " oh that's great mum..I'm glad things are going well...I'm doing well...I just got home, don't worry they're not working me too hard...my boss is a really kind...he listens to my ideas...yeah...I've made lots of friends ..yes..we're always going out...I'm happy really...I'm good..oh Christmas I'll think about it...aright I'll talk to you soon..I miss you mum..yes..aright ..bye", closing the phone, Eponine's arm dropped down by her side, the strained smile on her face easing a little.

"You're a good liar", startled Eponine dropped her phone and turned to meet the owner of the voice, familiar blue eyes stared back at her. Enjolras strolled towards Eponine, bending down he picked up her phone and stretched out his hand, Eponine still a little startled didn't react till she felt a cool hand grasp hers and her phone was stuffed into her palm. Pulling away Enjolras hands sank into the pockets of his long black jacket, and then he stood and simply looked at her.

"T-thanks", Eponine cleared her throat, she wanted to turn and leave but his penetrating gaze kept her in place, those blue eyes were so hypnotizing.

"How can someone whose so broken help me" the words hang in the air between them, Eponine bit her lip nervously, a lazy smirk tugged at the edges of Enjolras's lips as he resumed walking stopping momentarily when they were shoulder to shoulder, he leaned till his nose was almost grazing her hair, he felt her body tense.

"I don't want you on my side Eponine... if want to help me all you have to do is disappear from my life", with those words Enjolras continued on, Eponine stood rooted on the spot, wondering why the men in her life, either left without warning, or asked her to _disappear, _she really hated that word.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: well here we go...like the previous chapter this feels a little disjointed to me still I'm glad you enjoyed it , thank you for reading and as always reviews are always welcome!

Chapter 8: Today is not a good day.

A relative peace fell over the presidents office and for a few days nothing had happened, but as Eponine had informed Jenny, things were far from over. It was on a Friday morning when the peace was finally shattered, Jenny and Eponine waited with barely contained excitement as an unsuspecting Enjolras walked into his office.

"Eponine!", hearing her name growled a couple seconds later, Eponine stood up calmly wiping the smile off her face before entering his office. His hands were grasping the desk, leaning away from her, all she could see was his back, she waited as he turned, a barely hidden grimace was making the edges of his face twitch.

"Your voice...why can I hear your voice", he asked through gritted teeth, folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against his desk and waited for an answer.

"Since you don't have time to read, I recorded all the proposals, and placed the recordings all around your office, they play in turn and continue on a loop...after all my key aim in life is to help you", Eponine said with a smile her palm flat across her heart, Enjolras ruffled his strawberry blonde waves in frustration. Straightening his jacket he took a deep breath, before taking a step towards her, his features softening, and then the scariest thing happened, he smiled Eponine's eyes widened.

"Turn them off", he said with a calm and toothy smile. _He's going to kill me _she though instantly.

"No way... and please stop smiling I think, I prefer it when you're scowling...this is far more terrifying", Eponine shuddered, his face fell the grimace was back in full force, grasping her shoulders, his blue eyes were fuming, if they were lasers she was sure they would probably be piercing holes into her face.

"You're the most infuriating...person I've ever met", he said with an exasperated sigh, as his hands released her shoulders.

"I don't want to be...it doesn't matter what you do or say, I'm still going to be on your side", and just like before her voice softened, he hated when she looked at him like that, her lips curved in fake sympathy and her eyes gentle and pleading.

"Do you enjoy being an easy woman...just like your mother", he waited for that look of horror and pain that he'd drawn out when he mentioned her father, instead she offered a smile that didn't quite reach those unfathomable brown eyes. Taking a big step Eponine closed the gap between them, she looked up into those cool blue eyes.

"You're always trying to cut me..deeply maybe you don't know...but I'm pretty good at enduring..this game we're playing eventually it'll get tiring, for both of us ...I'm not your enemy the sooner you realise that , the more peaceful our lives will become", taking a step back Eponine turned and left the office, leaving Enjolras with the sound of her voice as it drifted around his office.

Taking off he's jacket Enjolras collapsed into his seat, he listened to her voice for about fifteen minutes before he tried looking for the recordings, 45 minutes later he gave up. Maintenance was called, as he left the office in a huff Eponine didn't glance up, or acknowledge his exit, as she continued typing away.

As early morning faded into mid-afternoon, Eponine found herself needing a little fresh air, pulling open the door a cool breeze weaved in between her locks as she took in the sight. The roof garden was just that, there were little patches were the flowers seemed to be fading, as the winds changed from summer to winter. Her gaze then fell on the solitary figure sleeping on the wooden bench, as she edged closer it was clearly Enjolras. Standing at his feet she leaned in examining his face, he looked so peaceful and innocent, just like when they first met, gently she moved his strawberry blonde strands away exposing his forehead. With a deep breath and a smirk, she prepared her finger, it hovered momentarily in front of the exposed skin, and then she let go there was a small thud as her finger impacted with his forehead, he sat up quickly, grabbing hold of her hand, she inhaled as a strand of his hair brushed against her forehead, a curious frown in those blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing", his voice was groggy, Eponine's eyes widened as her heart was scared still, she opened her mouth but nothing came, there was an awkward silence as they simply stared at each other.

"Waking ..you up", Eponine finally stuttered as she tried to pull away, but he held her in her place, his blue eyes locked intently onto her light her brown eyes seeing a small hint of startled panic he smiled, before letting go, straightening up she stood up turning to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.

"How long are you going to continue with your pranks", he asked staring straight ahead.

"They're not pranks...I just want you to read them", she said calmly, he turned to look at her, she met his gaze, biting her lip to prevent a smile from forming as her eyes gazed at the red mark that was forming on his forehead, slightly covered by his strands.

"Why is it so important to you that I read them", he tilted his head and watched her, Eponine looked away, gently tugging at her skirt.

"I'm not good at many things, but work is different, I trust in my ability to produce good work, I guess it's a pride thing ...and", Eponine paused biting he lips, Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows noticing that this seemed to be a nervous habit.

"And...", he waited, Eponine sighed.

"They matter to you these projects...or else you wouldn't have started them, you're not someone who does useless things...and since I'm here because of you...to help you..it makes sense that the things that are important to you, should be important me as well..am I wrong?", as brown stared into the blue, a silence and a stillness fell over them, only interrupted by the cool breeze that glided through their hair, Enjolras broke away first and stood up.

"You're ridiculous", he scoffed placing his hand in his pockets, Eponine rose up slowly staring at the back of his head before staring at her feet.

"I've always been a little ridiculous" Eponine said slowly nodding, when she looked up Enjolras was already by the door, Eponine scoffed in disbelief before running after him, they descended the stairs quietly, but once they arrived at the front office, Enjolras suddenly came to a halt, Eponine almost walked into his back, she side stepped and followed his gaze.

"Cosette" he breathed.

"Hello Enjolras...I thought you were in a meeting, but here you are... with _Eponine_", Eponine didn't miss how her name came out, of those smiling red lips.

"Lets talk in my office", Enjolras muttered quickly as he approached Cosette, gently grasping her wrist he pulled her into his office. Feeling a piercing burn on her back Eponine turned slowly meeting Jenny's inquisitive eyes as she slowly meandered towards her.

"So...you and Enjolras", said Jenny slowly, Eponine frowned not like the suggestion in her tone.

"Don't start..you have a really over active imagination Jenny", Eponine frown morphed into a grimace as slumped into her chair.

"We'll Cosette's glare and voice suggests something more is going on", said Jenny leaning against Eponine's desk, Eponine stopped typing and looked up.

"I can't help it if she hates me", said Eponine with a shrug.

"Do you know...the reason why she hates you" Eponine looked up.

"The reason she hates me...I don't want think about it too much", Jenny didn't pry any more, already feeling like she had over stepped her boundary.

Leaning back in his chair, Enjolras was avoiding staring into those all knowing grey eyes, but he could feel their stripping gaze.

"She's still here...it's unlike you to not keep your word", _to me_ her voice pulled at his nerves, wringing discomfort throughout his body, he sat up and finally met her gaze.

"It'll happen, I just need more time", he said carefully, Cosette's face contorted with confusion.

"Time you're the president...she's just a secretary", Enjolras rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I'm the honorary president, the old man's still alive , and technically she's employed by him, I can't force her out, she has to leave on her own", the disappointment in Cosette's face, tore away at his insides, he hated feeling useless more than anything.

"You're Enjolras Hugo and you can't get rid of a little secretary...isn't that too ridiculous" asked Cosette disbelievingly.

"Yes it's a little ridiculous...don't worry I'll sort it out", he said coolly, standing up slowly Cosette leaned against the desk, reaching out she lay her hand across Enjolras' smiling sweetly with her blood red lips, a stale silence fell as blue gazed into the grey abyss.

"I believe you, don't let me down", and just like that her hand moved away, and with one last smile, Cosette picked her bag and left, leaving Enjolras alone in the office, for once in his life feeling a little conflicted, today was not a good day for him, in so many ways.

When work was done Eponine made her way to the hospital to fill François in, on everything seeing her face he chuckled slightly.

"I guess my grandson is still giving you trouble", Eponine grimaced and slumped down in the seat by his bed.

"Yes...truthfully I think he enjoys it", Eponine narrowed her eyes as a few incidents flashed across her mind, François patted her hand reassuringly with a gentle laugh.

"Is he still just as bad?", there was pause as Eponine considered the question.

"hmm...today was little different, he seemed different", feeling the energy drain out of the room, Eponine glanced over at her companion, it looked like the light had been switched off in his heart, he was looking down at his hands solemnly.

"François..are you okay" Eponine was suddenly nervous, that something was wrong health wise, the old man sighed deeply and looked up and met Eponine's eyes, his pale blue eyes held so much pain in them.

"Today is hard day for Enjolras... that poor child is probably having a really hard time right now" his voice was barely above a whisper, Eponine had to lean in to catch all his words.

"Why today...why is today different?" Eponine asked carefully.

"He lost someone really important on this day...so please find him and make sure he gets home in one piece" the plea in the old man's voice almost broke Eponine.

"Where can I find him?", asked Eponine.

"From what I know there are a few bars he frequents, around the corner from the company…he's probably drinking himself to death as we speak", the worry in his voice was palpable.

"Well I guess this is part of saving him too…", smiling reassuringly Eponine stood, the old man nodded, he looked so tired, kissing the top of his head she left the room in search of another broken soul.

It was in the fourth bar, that she recognized the back of familiar strawberry curls, slowly as not to startle him she slid into the chair besides him. Gesturing to the barkeep she ordered a drink, at the sound of her voice, Enjolras turned his head, his unfocused blue eyes settling on the familiar contours of Eponine's face, lazily skimming over her long dark waves.

"What are you do..ing here", hearing the slightly slurred voice Eponine turned and met his gaze.

"I felt like a drink...is this a good place", keeping her voice as even as possible, she tried to gage his mood, he turned back to the bar.

"This is good place for a drink", he said rubbing his forehead as he gestured to the bartender to refill his glass. Eponine watched silently as he downed drink after drink, it was getting late.

"Today is not a good day", Eponine muttered to herself but Enjolras caught her words, he turned to gaze at her his mind a haze.

"Today is the day my mother killed herself", his clear crisp statement cut through the haze, wide eyed, Eponine turned and stared into clouded blue eyes, so the important person that Enjolras lost on this day, was his mother.

"Sorry", the word just fell out of Eponine's mouth, leaning in Enjolras seemed to be searching her brown eyes for something.

"Why are you sorry...you didn't kill her", he said bitterly, as he staggered to his feet, but he stumbled Eponine jumped up and steadied him, holding onto his arm, he looked up at her.

"I'm just..sorry" she said quietly scoffing he yanked his arm out of hers.

"I don't..need your pity, your nothing but a spy...get lost", he slurred, as he tried to walk away, he stumbled again, but she grabbed his arm again tightly.

"I'm not letting go..so just for today endure me", he scoffed again but made no further attempt to pull away not that he could with Eponine's tight grasp. He said nothing as she half carried him out of the bar, prompting him up against a wall she hailed a taxi looking back at him, just as he started to topple forward, Eponine ran she only managed to slow him down, he fell to his knees dragging Eponine to the ground with him, Eponine held onto his shoulders.

"Are you okay?", Eponine breathed her knees were scraping the pavement, her breath stopped when he looked up, his deep blue eyes were so clear under the moon speckled night sky and she could see, beneath the surface of the coldness, was a look of lost desperation, innocent, childlike pain, closing his eyes he leaned into her, his head resting on her shoulder, she could feel his uneven breath on the nape of her neck, before she could react, his arms fell to his sides limply, he had passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm glad you guys are liking how the story is progressing so far, your reviews and comments are always fun to read, I appreciate them, anyway here's the next part Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Work ethic

At the sound of a gentle flutter Eponine's hands hovered over the computer keys pausing, looking up as Enjolras strolled into the front office, without a momentary glance he continued on into his office. Pushing her chair aside, Eponine followed him gliding into the office just as he started descending into his chair, he looks up at her wide-eyed, but remembering himself, his expression hardens, so that he's looking at her with steely blue eyes as he settles down into his seat.

"Have you forgotten how to knock?", he asks blankly as if addressing an imbecile, Eponine scoffs glaring slight.

"No I haven't forgotten...would it kill you to be a little grateful", Eponine says simply.

"What are you talking about?", he doesn't miss the slightly scornful laugh at his question.

"You're joking...no you're not capable...I went through hell because of you last night...sorry...thank you...I'm grateful...are those too hard to say", arms on her hips, Eponine looks at him pointedly.

"Last night...I don't remember anything happening", Enjolras says lightly, Eponine's eyes narrow.

"I knew you'd be like this...", slowly Eponine pulls her phone from the side of her skirt and begins sifting through it, holding the phone up she presses play, a disgruntled, loud voice drifts out through the tiny speakers, hurling abuse at the driver, at her, at passer byes, mumbling incoherently, it's a truly embarrassing audio, and the voice is distinctly Enjolras'.

"You recorded me", the three words come out clipped and crisp.

"Yes I did", Eponine nods innocently, noticing the slight flare of his nostrils.

"Delete it right now", she can almost hear his teeth grating against each other, Eponine smiles.

"No" , moving quicker than he's ever moved Enjolras' nimble hands snatch the phone out of her hands. He tries to take measured breaths as he comes across, an entire folder, all of him, videos with strange little captions, a mountain of unfaltering and awkward pictures, _how could I have let her see me...in a such as pathetic state, _achingly he deletes every one_. _Their fingers gently graze as she takes the phone back, and as he peers into her unaffected face, the edges of her mouth curved into a smile, he realises he's not allowed to feel relief.

"I'm not an idiot, I made copies... and as far as I understand, you're not very popular with the shareholders,...I'm really curious about...how damaging images like these could be to a young CEO, Eponine said raising her eyebrow, despite himself Enjolras grimaced.

"What do you want?", he asked teeth still grating against each other, Eponine took out a memory stick and pushed it into his palm, looking down at it a little confused, his blue eyes gazed back at her.

"What is this?", Eponine's smirk melted into a small smile at his question.

"A copy of all the projects, you have until tomorrow to give me an opinion", Eponine said slowly, Enjolras entire face contorted with disbelief, the stoic mask falling away.

"You..", that's all he managed, as he stared he's mouth gaping, a little confused frown adorning his face, catching himself the mask was back up.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked eventually.

"I'm trying to help you...I will do it even if I have to be a little underhanded", Eponine replies calmly, Enjolras lips press together into a thin line.

"Help me...by blackmailing me into reading some stupid projects", he said slowly.

"I'm criminal's daughter...what were you expecting", Enjolras eyes widened as his grip around the memory stick tightens. Without saying another word Eponine leaves, leaning against the other side of the door for a second to settle her nerves. _If I have to play the role of a bad girl to help you I will...I'm on you're side after all even if you wish I wasn't._

Sitting down slowly Enjolras looked down at the memory stick in his hand, and sighed, closing his eyes all of the previous nights events painfully fresh in his mind. He remembered it all, the drinking, the embrace, the taxi ride, throwing up, desperately grasping onto Eponine, as if she was the source of all life. He clenched his fist, opening his eyes he sat up and rubbed his eyes._ Disappear, disappear, disappear...Eponine hurry and run far away before I destroy you._

A mini aneurysm hit Eponine's body making it convulse with an undignified shudder, as she suddenly remembered she had a meeting with the she-devil and the bane of her life in less than an hour to discuss their bloody engagement party.

Taking a deep breath Eponine pushed the door open and entered the conference room, the air was so thick with tension, that her body seemed to move in slow motion as she sat opposite the happy couple, their hands tightly entwined resting on the table, for the whole world to see.

"It would nice to have video compilation…and music", Cosette had been speaking for awhile, Eponine nodded taking down all her suggestions, smiling so much that the edges of her mouth hurt, she was also painfully aware of Marius' intense gaze and apparently so was Cosette.

"Why don't you say something _sweetie_…instead of staring a hole into Eponine's face",said Cosette with a tetchy smile. There was an awkward pause as Marius pulled his eyes away from Eponine, and looked at his fiancée who raised her eyebrow, _well _she asked.

" 'Ponine knows me pretty well…tell her what you want she'll figure out the rest", stated Marius calmly giving Eponine a small smile who gave a him a look that said _you're a real crazy bastard_, Cosette seemed to agree as she exhaled heavily.

"Right because you're such… _good friends_", as Cosette spoke in her sinisterly sweet tone the musky air in the room was making Eponine feel a little nauseous, Marius cleared his throat.

"Exactly", he said his eyes meeting Eponine's, her mouth fell open slightly in disbelief _ he's also trying to kill me _ closing her mouth shut tightly, Eponine looked down at the notebook.

"I have enough for now..we can speak another time", Eponine shut the note book loudly as she stood already by the door before they could say anything, closing the door behind her, as soon as it clicked shut, Cosette yanked her hand out of Marius' who refused to meet her eyes.

The following week flowed by uneventfully, she made coffee, she typed files, organized his schedule and went home. Walking out of the office, Eponine stood looking at the files Enjolras had given her, she was growing tired of this routine, suddenly Cosette burst in fire in her eyes she strolled right up to Eponine striking her hard across her right cheek, Jenny's eyes widened in horror, Eponine stood perfectly still blinking wildly.

"Who the hell do you think you are! ", no false sweetness, there was only a bitter coldness in her voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing", feeling the sting, Eponine clinched her fist in frustration, and then something hit her face before slowly falling to the ground, bending down Eponine picked it up, it was a photo of her and Marius kissing.

"Well…what is this", each word sounded so heavy as it left Cosette's, but Eponine barely heard her, time seemed to slow down as she gazed down at the photo.

"You should talk to Marius..he can tell you", Eponine said slowly after awhile, her mouth felt very dry as if all the moisture had been replaced by sand.

"I want to hear it from your mouth", Cosette spat out.

"We dated…we broke up that's all", Eponine stated evenly.

"You really expect me to believe... that it's over between you" Cosette steely grey eyes were tearing holes in Eponine's face as she spoke.

"What you believe...doesn't matter to me talk to your fiancé…ask him to explain our _friendship_", Eponine said flippantly, staring contemptuously, Cosette was shaking with anger, she raised her hand to strike Eponine again, but Eponine caught her wrist.

"let go", Cosette gritted.

"I think once was enough", Eponine said her grip tightening around her wrist, Cosette grimaced slightly.

"You're hurting me... let go", Cosette winced.

"As you wish", Eponine released Cosette's hand a little rougher then she intended, just at that precise moment Enjolras entered the fold watching, as Cosette's hand slammed against Jenny's desk, Cosette groaned, Enjolras yanked Eponine out of the way on his way to assist Cosette, before turning his fierce gaze on Eponine.

"Although you were born a lowlife...do you really have to live as one", this wasn't like before, he wasn't shouting, he wasn't manhandling her, but it was worse, he was pitying the entirety of her existence with his cold accusing blue eyes, so Eponine laughed, what else was there.

"She laughs", said Cosette disbelievingly, Enjolras turned his attention back to Cosette holding her hand gently, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Are you okay Cosette?", he asked his voice laced with worry.

"I'll be fine..now that you're here", she said sweetly, Enjolras put his arm around Cosette and walked her towards his office, the door closed behind them.

"Eponine are you…" began Jenny.

"Excuse me...", said Eponine leaving, she escaped to the roof sitting on the bench she realised she was still holding the photo, she looked down at it, she could make out the edges of their high school uniform, they looked so happy their lips gently brushing, Marius outstretched hand out of the frame, as it was clearly talking the picture. Despite herself Eponine found herself smiling at the innocence of it, realising she closed her eyes _god I really loved him didn't I _when she finally opened her eyes, tears fell out onto the photo blurring it.

Meanwhile in Enjolras' office Cosette dabbed her eyes and dramatically explained how Eponine was out to destroy her union with Marius, and their history. Enjolras listened carefully squeezing her hand every now and then.

"I'll pull her off the engagement party", Enjolras offered sympathetically, Cosette stopped dabbing her eyes, her gaze became fixed.

"Don't do that… I want to confirm", she said calmly, Enjolras frowned with confusion.

"Confirm..what", although he already knew, Cosette smiled at him.

"Who Marius really loves", Enjolras exhaled deeply looking back into those grey eyes, seeing the mechanism of something starting.

"Won't it be too hard... for you", _Cosette when did our life become this complicated, what happened?_was what he really wanted to say.

"It'll be hard for them too..that'll make it more fun" she said with a playful smile, and a half laugh._ Why does your laugh sound so bitter...Cosette._

"Fun..", Enjolras repeated, his voice almost cracking .

"Don't look at me like that…I'm allowed to have a little fun I'm getting married", she stated staring at his eyes _even if the whole world judges me, you're not allowed to _is what the look said.

"Yes…you are", he said smiling at her, with barely veiled sadness.

Sitting in her car grasping the steering wheel, Cosette was trying to calm her breathing, because if she started driving in this state, she would crash and burn, dying engulfed in flames. This feeling wasn't new, the feeling of being left out, of being disappointed of being ruined over and over and over again, till you're no longer the same person. Looking straight ahead, her grey eyes suddenly focused and cold, at that moment she made a decision, leaning back in her seat her mind suddenly drifted to her dead mother.

_Mum... have you been watching over me from above, if you have don't do it any more, you won't like what you see... but I guess it's been bad for awhile, I'm sorry mum your daughter's become a really despicable person... but mum I've been like this for too long, I can't stop now, I can't stop._

After trying and failing to remove the hand print on her face, Eponine finally made her way to the front office, she entered Enjolras' office quietly, he was waiting for her.

"Are you taking me off the engagement party?", although her voice was calm Eponine's insides were burning and clenching.

"I'm not", Eponine felt the coil in her stomach tighten, she bit down on her tongue to prevent the calm mask from slipping off her face.

"Why?", a crack, her voice had cracked, Eponine bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Because the _client_ requested it", her composed mask slipped for a millisecond as a frown adorned her forehead, standing slowly Enjolras made his way around the table leaning against it, as he watched her carefully.

"Take me off it", Eponine spoke slowly to prevent her voice from shaking, straightening up he strode forward placing himself directly in front of her.

"No", the reply was so quick and a sharp, his voice crisp and cold like an unforgiving winter breeze, his blue eyes never once breaking away from her, and as always he was too close, so near she could see the tips of his lashes, Eponine's fingers dug into her skirt. Enjolras found his eyes drifting to red hand print on Eponine's face, _I wonder if it hurts...it must hurt at least a little_, the small and weak part of him wanted to reach up and trace across it with his cool fingers.

"You're making things way too personal", her words were spoken softly after all he was so close. But apparently not close enough, Enjolras took another step forward, before leaning to the side, his mouth hovered by her ear, his cheek almost grazing hers.

"Criminal's daughter Eponine Thenardier...where's your work ethics gone.. you should be able to at least endure this much...right?", neither one moved for a couple of seconds, _I warned you...please leave before it gets worse, _he hovered in her space not really wanting pull back, and see the look in those big brown Bambi eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: again thank you for your continued support, and as always your reviews are super welcome!

Chapter 10: Affected

As a heavy silence filled the room, Enjolras paused momentarily wondering why he always got so close, as he pulled back from a few dark strands brushed against his cheek, he paused and gazed into the slightly strained brown eyes. He was so close he could hear the rhythm of her breathing, close enough to inhale her springlike scent, his eyes flickered down to her lips which she was biting, realising he'd been staring for longer than comfortable, he staggered back.

"You can go", he said clearing his throat. Eponine said nothing simply turning and leaving the office. When she emerged Jenny said nothing, watched silently as Eponine picked her bag and left.

The next couple of days passed by pretty uneventfully, Cosette didn't turn up again, Eponine avoided being in the office as much as possible, and Enjolras remained cooped up in his office. The peace however never lasted long for Eponine because as she made her way to the canteen, a frantic Marius suddenly appeared, moving straight towards her.

"Hey 'ponine can we talk", the sandy texture in her mouth returned as she stared into his eyes, noticing a slight cut above his eyebrow, a fleeting discomfort clung to her chest.

"What happened to your face..", asking was out of courtesy, she knew what had happened, restraining an overwhelming feeling to reach up and trace the wound, she grasped her skirt.

"That's what I need to talk to you about", without waiting for a reply he grabbed her elbow leading her outside of the building.

"What is it", Eponine asked tiredly.

"She came to see you about our relationship…didn't she", he stated nervously, Eponine sighed.

"Yes I guess you two talked about it", her voice had a monotone like quality, simply responding to Marius' words.

"Talk.. we've been going at it for a few days", he ran his hands through his hair looking at her a little wearily._ You still run your hand through your hair when you're stressed._

"What's that got to do with me", the frustration of being pulled into someone else's domestic seeped into her voice.

"Come on 'ponine…this is all about you Cosette's convinced I still have feelings for you", there was a slight plea in those hazel eyes as they stared at her intently.

"Tell her she's got it wrong…tell her it's over... completely", Marius eyebrows dipped his expression sagging, stepping forward he reached out placing his hands on either side of her face, it all seemed to happen in slow motion as he brought their foreheads together pressing gently.

"You don't honestly believe that...do you", his voice drifted out in a soft warm whisper, the stillness was broken by a hard kick to the shin, he jumped back wincing, resisting the overwhelming urge to bend down and rub his aching limb.

"You really don't listen to anything I say... I told you to stay away from me", _you shameless bastard_ her eyes narrowed coldly, her face twitching with anger.

"'Ponine..", he breathed edging closer, but froze on the spot, seeing an unfamiliar look in those beautiful brown eyes, he thought he knew.

"I know you still care about me 'ponine", he continued keeping his gaze steady.

"_'Ponine_, what kind of relationship do we have, that you call me so affectionately... maybe you think because I'm the daughter of a prostitute, and a criminal that I'm easy, someone to mess around with and throw away...if you're desperate to see what kind of person I've become, try calling me that one more time", there were a few moments of intense silence as they stared at each other, and then turning on her heel ,Eponine walked away purposefully never once looking back.

Raising his hand to blot out the overwhelming rays of the sun, Enjolras glanced around the garden, the fact that people had to walk past his office to get to the garden meant, it was almost always empty, he glanced around until his eyes rested on a sleeping figure, well almost always . Standing over her, he watched for a little while, her long wavy black hair fluttered in the wind, her pale skin made her rosy lips seem even more…Enjolras stopped himself and kicked her, Eponine jolted upright, she sighed when her eyes fell on Enjolras.

"I get burned, flicked, smacked jolted and now kicked...am I even a human being? ", she glanced up at him expectantly, all that happened was he rolled his blue eyes, huffing she stood up, straightening her clothes.

"You have a bad habit of running way and hiding", he said, Eponine extended her arms pressing them gently against his chest and lightly pushed him away, literally keeping him at arms length.

"And you have a bad habit of standing waaay too close...is it some strange fetish", she eyed him with mock suspicion, as her arms started to fall away he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back in.

"How are you...always so unaffected by everything", a reflective curiosity seeped into his normally cold voice, as if trained his gaze latched onto her light brown eyes, Eponine sighed trying to pull away but he held fast, those penetrating blue eyes had a habit of rendering her immobile, so she looked away, although she could still feel them boring into her face.

"Is that what you really think...it's not like that, I have... too many people dragging me to the edge of a very high cliff...they won't push me because they want me to make the jump myself...but I won't do it, how can I give them the satisfaction", Enjolras' grip tightened on her wrist, she still wasn't looking at him.

"It must be scary on that edge" he stated simply Eponine finally looked back at him.

"You should know", Eponine felt a slight shift in the atmosphere once the words left her mouth.

"What do you mean", his gaze was unwavering.

"You're there as well on that cliff...truthfully you're closer to the edge than I am...but unlike me no one's pushing you...you want to jump... you _really_ want to jump", a light discomfort weaved itself into Enjolras' frown, after seeing his mask crumble away on that vulnerable night, every now and then Eponine would get extra glimpses at emotions, he was desperately trying to hide.

"I don't understand what you're saying", he spoke evenly, but Eponine detected curiosity in his voice, just a hint.

"Are you going to hold my hands forever...it's a little uncomfortable, if you let go I'll explain what I mean", Eponine's sudden light tone broke the tension, slowly he released her wrists.

"Well", he asked, her smile widened folding her arms across her chest, Eponine tilted her head and looked at him, the way a mother stares at an impatient child.

"What I'm saying is that people are trying to make me into the tragic heroine in their stories...but you, you're writing your own tragedy, making you're self the tragic anti-hero, I'm dragged to the edge, but you, you went there willingly ...it wouldn't take a lot for your to simply turn and walk away...but you seem addicted to self-destruction...whereas I seem to be addicted to being destroyed...I'm affected by everything just like you... truthfully I'm a little curious about whose going to break this cycle first" and just like that Eponine's heavy expression melted into something much more innocent, sighing she stretched and sighed. Noticing her companions silence and eerie expression, she laughed nervously "I know you're shocked that I can be so deep... besides what the hell do I know anyway", Eponine waited but the tension wasn't diffused, so with a light shrug and smile Eponine quietly made an exit, leaving Enjolras alone on the roof, her words milling around his head.

Once back in the office Eponine began browsing through her emails, she perked up seeing an official correspondence from another department, she skimmed through the contents her eyes widened in surprise. Eponine sat anxiously tapping her fingers against her desk, her eyes flickering to the door, waiting, and then Enjolras entered the front office, Eponine stood so quickly she hit her knee against the table. She winced and rubbed gently, Enjolras paused and gave her a strange look before continuing into his office, pushing her chair aside she quickly followed him, he turned as he reached his desk.

"What do you want", he asked curtly leaning against the desk.

"My proposals...you read them", her mouth a little agape, her eyes wide_, she looks like a bunny _he thought before shaking his head wondering why that image had suddenly seeped into his mind_._

"Well you did threaten me", he said offhandedly

"...but you gave them to other departments", Eponine continued ignoring his last comment.

"One of them...wasn't too bad", he said calmly, Eponine staggered forward towards him as if in a trance. And then she smiled, but this wasn't like the others, it reached all the way to the core of her earthy irises, illuminating a spark in those large brown eyes, a toothy innocent genuine engulfing smile enveloped her rosy lips, and it was all directed at him. Without warning she grabbed his hands and began jumping happily, looking at him, he was so entranced, that he just let her holds his hands as she bounced up a down like an excitable puppy, perpetually on the edge of laughter. Finally she dropped his hands, a little part of him, a very small part missed the sensation of her warm touch but only a small immeasurable weak part.

"Is that why you came to the roof...to find me...you should have said something", she was still smiling , only now she was punching him playfully as her small fists connected gently with his chest, he wondered why he was letting her, he grabbed her wrists before they could do any more damage.

"You're going to bruise me ", still smiling Eponine looked down a little sheepishly, he pretended not notice the blush creeping up the side of her pale neck.

"Sorry...I tend to get a little over excited", he released her wrists.

"Aren't you over reacting", he asked seriously, she seemed to regain her posture, calming her smile, although it seemed to be simmering under the surface, barely contained.

"If you can't enjoy the little victories what's the point of living", he blinked slowly taking in her words, staring into those endless brown eyes, brimming with such a raw, genuine innocent energy, that for a few moments his mind blanked. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, her smile broke out again, and she actually started skipping towards the door, Enjolras eyes followed her with odd bewilderment, and when she reached the door she paused, turning around abruptly and he was with hit again, with that intoxicating smile.

"Thanks...I knew you couldn't be a complete bastard", with that she closed the door, he stood there for a second _did she just insult me_, sinking into his chair he leaned back closing his eyes _she's completely crazy _was all his brain could offer him as explanation for what had just happened another part of his brain however was less vague,_ you're supposed to be pushing her off that ledge not pulling her back to safety...you're weak_.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: My exams are finally over! So I'll be updating even more, hopefully a chapter a day, sound good?, as always thank you for your continued support and reviews and comments are always welcome!

Chapter 11: Just for today

Eponine sat nervously twiddling her thumbs, as the head of marketing sales and administration sat across from her, talking quietly amongst themselves, the women sitting in the middle looked up at her offering her a reassuring smile, she was head of marketing Hannah Joyce .

"We were very impressed with your idea about turning the café into a chain with a theme, calling the chain fairy after fairytales and then naming each café after various characters is a great idea… also the idea of calling the first café snow after snow-white is very quaint …what inspired that idea", asked Hannah readjusting her glasses.

"A strange man", Eponine's said slowly with a small smile as Enjolras' blue eyes drifted into her head.

"Well you should thank him…now if you're serious about getting this idea off the ground there's a lot of work to be done, but we'll take it step by step" said Hannah as she pushed a folder towards Eponine.

"I understand, I'm prepared", grasping the folder tightly, Eponine smiled brightly, brimming with excitement as she flicked through it.

"But first and foremost we need to get the legal documents, the lease, the contracts and such" Eponine nodded.

"I see .. erm where do I get those from" leaning forward she looked at Hannah expectantly, determination etched into every crevice of her face.

"It will be at our partner company… the law firm Pontmercy and Son, they have copies of all legal documents, you need to get them, so we can begin rejuvenation without constraints", Eponine didn't hear anything after Pontmercy, her mind blanked as a black hole opened up in her chest, why did the world keep dragging her back to that waste of a human being.

"I just need to pick them up right", Eponine said slowly.

"Yes.. once we have all the documents, we'll set up another meeting, sound good" asked Hannah, Eponine took a second to make sure her voice wouldn't come out shaky.

"It sounds great", Eponine managed to say, standing slowly and shaking each of their hands, she barely noticed as they exited, finding herself alone, she slowly slumped back into the chair, _why is it so hard to cut ties with him, why? _She wondered closing her eyes.

A few short hours later, map grasped tightly Eponine sat on the bus as it traversed across the city heading towards Pontmercy and son, unfortunately for her the journey was over far too quickly. As she stared up at the shiny letters set against the marble, she felt cold inside, his presence suddenly felt far too permanent, she had to take a deep breath to calm down. As she approached the lobby the receptionist's strained smile mirrored Eponine's, carefully she explained her reasons for being, the woman nodded and made a call.

"His secretary has informed me that Mr Pontmercy should be in his office, you can go up", the women said as she put the phone down. Eponine dragged her feet through the maze that was the firm, his office lay somewhere on the middle floor, after asking for directions, she finally found herself in front of his office. Gently she turned the handle and stepped in, a young woman was leaning into Marius, who was propped up against the desk, they seemed to be having a heated discussion, Marius holding her wrist like he wanted to yank it off. As her presence became known, Marius face dropped, and the woman was roughly pushed from his side, the women turned and followed his gaze.

"E..Ep..Eponine", her name fell out of his mouth in a whispered stutter.

"Marius", she called her voice void of emotion, the young woman feeling like a third wheel huffed not liking the heavy intensity that hung between the two.

"Who the hell is she…don't tell me you have another woman", the young woman's face contorted with anger and hurt as she gazed at Marius.

"Shut up and leave... right now Isabel", Marius didn't even look at her as he spoke.

"I'm here for some documents", interrupted Eponine evenly.

"Who the hell are you!", shouted Isabel, making her way towards Eponine, Marius grabbed Isabel's shoulders before she could reach Eponine.

"Who she is, is none of your business, compared to her, you're nothing, if you dare raise your voice or approach her ever again, I promise you... you'll die by my hands", Isabel's whole body tensed she had never seen such venom in those hazel eyes, never heard such a calculated coldness in his voice, and before she could respond, she was being shoved out of the door, her mouth agape as it shut on her face. There was a moment of silence before, they heard a frustrated scream and then the clacking of boots as they stomped away.

"Eponine..it's not.. I can", began Marius.

"The café", said Eponine interrupting.

"What?", asked Marius a little confused.

"I'm here for the café documents, the lease, the permit, all contracts I've been told you have them filed in your office", said Eponine.

"look about Isabel..it's not", Marius tried again.

"The documents", Eponine insisted as she took out a pen from her bag, to sign the release form.

"Eponine let me.." he took a step towards her, but stopped seeing the vacant look in her eyes.

"The documents that's why I am here", Eponine interrupted evenly, Marius sighed turning he walked over to the filling cabinet and stood riffling, it took him a couple of minutes, before he pulled out a folder, he walked over to her handing her the folder, before giving her a slip, she leaned against his desk as she signed. Then picking up all the paper work, she turned to leave but was stopped as he placed his flat palm against the door stopping her from leaving she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Eponine..say something", he pleaded, she didn't turn around.

"Move your hand…I have get back to work", Eponine said finally turning around, once again Marius was struck with how unfamiliar the far off look in her brown eyes were, he hesitated and then the sharp end of a fountain pen was at the base of his neck, he could feel the sharp tip "Are you deaf, I told you to move", the pen dug further into his skin, slowly he staggered back, Eponine lowered her hand putting the lid back on the pen, she placed it the back in her bag before looking back up at him.

"Your assistance is appreciated Mr Pontmercy", with those words she opened the door and left. Leaving behind a stunned Marius, his hand traced his neck, he was sure if had she pushed any more she would've pierced his skin, _my dear pitiful Eponine, I guess you finally grew a spine._

Grasping the files tightly Eponine tried to read them, her eyes drifted over the same lines over and over again, she felt a slight tremor in her hands, closing the files she set it aside. Giving up she lay her head down on desk, closing her weary eyes, just for a second she thought, I just need a second. Sighing as he closed his laptop, Enjolras glanced at the time it was getting late, putting on his jacket he exited his office, and was startled by the sight of Eponine's sleeping figure in the now dimly lit front office.

Treading lightly he made his way over to her desk, quietly he knelt down gazing at her sleeping figure, his eyes widened as he noticed tiny droplets hanging off her dark lashes, he watched as they trickled down over her nose, taking out his handkerchief he dabbed at the droplets. _What's making you so sad, that you can't find peace even in your dreams Eponine_, slowly he stood up, truthfully it was none of his business. Tugging his jacket tighter around his body he continued towards the door, but hesitated just as he reached it. Swiveling around he headed back to her, picking up her jacket, he draped it over her sleeping figure before finally leaving.

Half an hour later Eponine sat up her jacket falling off her shoulders and bunching around her waist, she looked at it in confusion,_ who_ she wondered, probably Jenny her brain offered. Picking up her things and the contracts Eponine headed home.

As she tiredly stumbled across the lobby early the following morning, the last thing Eponine needed to see was Marius smiling at her as he leaned against the receptionists station, as their eyes met he sauntered over leisurely.

"I just want to talk, I'm not here to make a scene, but I can", Eponine recognized that manipulative glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Follow me", Eponine muttered tiredly and before long they were standing in the same conference where they'd had their awkward meeting.

"About what happened in my office..", began Marius.

"It doesn't matter" cut in Eponine, borrowing Enjolras' crisp and cold delivery.

"Eponine... this act won't work on me, I know you, you've always been a sweet girl, who could never stand these types of things, a sweet girl who loves me...no matter what happens we always find our way back to each other" Marius spoke nonchalantly ,Eponine simply gazed at him a blank expression on her face. After a short pause Eponine's face broke out into a disingenuous smile, and then she was laughing, a dry coarse disbelieving laugh.

"You're joking aren't you... you have to be, otherwise this is just too ridiculous, what?, a sweet girl, act? _Who loves you_...who the hell do you think you are", as the smiled vanished from her face, Marius edged closer.

"No matter how hard you try, I don't believe in this bad girl act, so just drop it" Eponine looked up at him another smile breaking out across her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take...for your mask to fall away, it fell quicker than I thought...don't you find it strange that everyone thinks I'm the lowlife... but what the hell does that make you" Eponine's hand were on her hips as she gazed up at him a mocking smile on her lips.

"Eponine", there was warning in his voice.

"What?... did I say something wrong...If you've come here to make excuses, to ask me to keep my mouth shut, you don't have try so hard, you're nothing to me, less then the dirt, less then dust, whatever and whoever you do, it's your problem", with those words Eponine opened the door, she managed to take one step into the corridor before her arm was grasped and her body was swivelled, ending with her face pressed up against Marius' chest.

"I missed you a lot...the story of you and me it's not over, it's not" he whispered into her hair, a hard shove to his stomach and Marius stumbled back before he could recover he felt the hard impact of her hand as it collided with his face. Looking back up he ran his hands across his jaw, as he glanced over at Eponine, who stared at him with an eerie calm.

"I'm not that naive sweet girl you knew, your words have no hold on me anymore", Eponine turned and walked away.

That evening Eponine somehow found herself in Enjolras' favourite bar, she sat down wearily, drinking slowly trying to fill the hollow emptiness in her chest, she was so disengaged from reality that she didn't even notice when Enjolras plopped down next her. As she reached for her eighth glass, Enjolras pulled it out of the way, she turned to see what kind of crazy bastard was interrupting her drinking, as her eyes focused they widened in recognition.

"Enjolras... what are you doing here", she asked hazily, blindly reaching for her drink.

"This my favourite bar I'm here a lot…why are you here",he asked, Eponine looked away sighing sadly and half laughing at the same time.

"I heard this was good place for a drink", said Eponine, his words from that night coming to mind, she turned and took the drink out of his hand, downing it in one swig, she gestured to the barman for another, she didn't see Enjolras gesture for him to hold the drink.

"Are you going to cry", _again_ he asked Eponine turned and looked at him curiously.

"Cry... why would I cry, I'm happy... why would a happy person cry", Eponine slurred laughing bitterly.

"Don't cry", _because I hate the sight _he was looking away, Eponine tilted her head.

"You're being strange again...just like that night" Enjolras turned meeting her lost brown eyes.

"I'm returning the favour…just for today...a truce", he spoke evenly as he offered his hand.

"...just for today", she said gently as her warm fingers entwined with his, feeling a soft tingle at the contact he held on for a little longer than necessary, choosing to gaze into her luminous brown eyes which were seemingly on the verge of spilling, her long dark lashes blinked slowly as they regarded him, catching himself he quickly pulled away.

"What happened?", he asked after a short pause.

"I was reminded, of how pathetic and useless I used to be ", Enjolras didn't miss the bitterness in her voice.

"Who reminded you", he asked.

"Someone who s-should..mean nothing", Eponine stuttered hazily.

"...and does that person mean nothing", he asked.

"When I'm around that person I still get angry, I still lose my cool…what do you think that means", her eyes were wide a hint of fear in her brown irises as she stared at him.

"It means that you still care" replied Enjolras simply.

"Exactly..", she said softly, as she tried to get off the stall instead she stumbled forward, Enjolras reached out his arm snaking around her waist steadying her, Eponine looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Your eyes... are really pretty", the air grew heavy as soon as those simple words left her lips. Enjolras held her in place, gazing at the sad smile adorning her rosy lips, before abruptly clearing his throat and looking out into the almost empty bar.

"I thinks it's time for you to go home…I'll drive you", offered Enjolras but Eponine was already a little out of it her head lolling, her eyes drifting to a close, most of her weight leaning against Enjolras' side.

"It's strange... that you're helping me" Eponine murmured trying to focus on his face, finally giving up her head fell against his chest sluggishly.

"it's Just for today", he said tightening his grip around her waist.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: here's the next chapter as promised I'll be trying to update daily, and as always your reviews are appreciated, they seriously make my day so thanks for taking the time.

Chapter 12: Truce?

As the sun streamed through the windows, the light bounced off Eponine's eye lids, she groaned everything hurt, feeling a strange warmth weaved in between her fingers, she glanced over and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. The side of a man's head was leaning against the side of her bed, his back pressed up against her draws, their hands entwined tightly, screaming she yanked her hand so violently that his head jolted, the back of it hitting the draws, groaning his grip loosened, and she pulled her hand out of his. Groggily and a little unbalanced he staggered to his feet, glaring down at her were a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"En..jorlas", she stuttered as her brain tried to catch up with her eyes, slowly she pulled up the sheets around her even though she was fully dressed.

"You're really violent", he dead-paned as he stretchered his arms, his face contorted with mild amusement as he took in her horrified expression.

"wha..whats going…why…you", stuttered Eponine looking up at him with startled brown eyes.

"What?", he asked, Eponine calmed her breathing.

"Why are you here..in my house, no in my room, _on my floor _", said Eponine slowly the last part coming out in almost a whisper, Enjolras titled his head and stared.

"You don't remember", it was a statement rather than a question.

"That's why I'm asking", she said a little incredulously her voice rising an octave higher.

"I brought you home, you forced me to drink with you, you wouldn't let me leave, and I must have dozed off", explained Enjolras mechanically.

"What..I..what", stuttered Eponine in disbelief her brain still fuddled, Enjolras sighed leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, Eponine stared up at him from her bed, with wide eyes, her long waves protruding at weird angles, her face flushed, the burst capillaries in her lips making them seem even rosier, underneath the hue of the morning light, she looked really beautiful_._

"I guess you want the long version", he stated a hint of mild irritation straining his voice. So he explained how after he finally managed to get her address out of her and brought her home she wouldn't let him leave. She had dragged him to the kitchen saying the truce wasn't over yet and that she wanted to drink more and she needed a drinking companion. So he obliged, after they'd both drank themselves silly, she had almost passed out, being the gentleman he was, he picked her off the floor and carried her to her bed. He tried to leave, and sleep in his car, it wasn't like he could drive in his state, but Eponine had grasped his hand tightly not letting go. "D_on't leave…everyone leaves me _is what you said, you held my hand really firmly, you have a strong grip for a girl, anyway I decided I'd wait till you fell asleep completely before leaving, I guess I must've dozed off", he finished.

"So the reason you're here, in my house, in my room is because of…", Eponine trailed off.

"You", he finished, Eponine's whole body sagged, biting her lip she glanced back up at Enjolras.

"Sorry", she muttered in hushed whisper not looking at him, Enjolras straightened the whole situation suddenly feeling too intimate.

"I should go..just so you know the truce is over", Eponine watched as he walked away, she jumped out of her bed, just as he reached the front door she placed her palm flat against it, preventing it from opening, he turned to stare at her.

"Coffee...you should have some before you leave", Eponine said slowly barely able to hold his gaze.

"That's not necessary", he said simply, Eponine looked up at him.

"I don't want you to get into an accident...you look really tired, I doubt my floor was very comfortable...", Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but then she smiled and his words died down in his throat, grasping his arm he let her lead him back to the kitchen, he sat down as she began brewing coffee, and a comfortable silence fell over them. The sun streaming through the windows, birds chirping in the distance, the gentle rumble of early morning traffic, his thoughts were interrupted when a mug was gently placed by his side, Eponine sat across from him, they drank in silence. As soon as he was finished, he stood and made his way towards the door, Eponine following close behind him, he left without saying a single word, resisting the urge to glance back.

That morning Eponine got to work later than usual, Jenny raised her brow when she entered the office.

"It's not like you to be late", said Jenny suspiciously.

" I had a late night…", Eponine muttered dismissively.

"luckily for you our lord and master is not here yet…", said Jenny.

"Is that right", said Eponine nonchalantly as she rearranged her desk distractedly.

"Strange... in the 8 years I've worked here he's never been late", said Jenny. At that precise moment Enjolras walked through the door straight past them and into his office.

"It's just one day…everyone's allowed one day", said Eponine calmly.

"uh huh..", said Jenny in a tone that suggested she knew more than she was letting on.

That morning Enjolras didn't call her into his office once, Eponine understood that the truce was over, it was business as usual. When Enjolras finally emerged from the office he was both relived and disappointed to find the office empty. It was lunch time after all, she's probably in the canteen he thought as his tummy rumbled,_ I could eat_ and so Enjolras Hugo a man who normally spent lunch time in a small restaurant around the corner from the company, made a rare appearance in the staff canteen.

The hush that fell over the canteen alerted Eponine to Enjolras entrance, she watched bemused as he was surveyed by bewildered staff, seemingly in his own world, he filled his tray and sat down alone on the outskirts of the canteen.

"Well.. this is new", said Jenny.

"I take it he doesn't eat down here very often", Eponine was looking at Enjolras as she spoke

"He does not…I think this is the second time in 8 years", replied Jenny watching Eponine curiously.

"I wonder why he doesn't...", Eponine said finally turning and looking at Jenny expectantly.

"You've met him he puts the fear of god into people…look around everyone's talking with hushed whispers, too scared to look at him...also he probably prefers eating alone in some high class restaurant", replied Jenny intrigued by Eponine's concern.

"He's feared..", Eponine said sympathy weaving it's way into her voice _it must be lonely being him_.

"Well yeah…he's hardly the people's boss", said Jenny.

"I see", said Eponine, grasping her tray tightly, as she slowly stood up.

"wh…what are you doing Eponine", stuttered Jenny, Eponine simply smiled at her as she made her way to Enjolras' table, he raised his eyebrow in surprise as she sat down opposite him.

"What do you think you're doing", Enjolras asked with his questioning blue eyes.

"Eating lunch" Eponine replied nonchalantly.

"You couldn't sit somewhere else", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could have…but I'm here to help you", she said sincerely as her gentle gaze settled on him.

"Help me with what…" he asked frowning.

"looking less…like you", she said her arms sweeping over his face, he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean", the coldness was back, sighing Eponine leaned forward.

"People are of scared of you …I'm trying to make you seem less intimidating", for some unknown reason Enjolras leaned in as well, searching her eyes.

"You're not scared of me..", again it was a statement rather than a question.

"No…unlike all these people I know that deep down...you're a really childish person", Eponine said casually, he was ready to be insulted but her brown eyes sparkled as she gently bit those rosy lips, blinking nervously as if she'd overstepped her bounds. His comeback died halfway down his throat _again_, as if struck they were suddenly very aware of how close they were leaning in, they settled back quickly. Unfortunately for Eponine her elbow came down on the edge of a fork, which flew up and smacked her on the forehead, before clattering back on the table. Her face contorted with, pain, shock and embarrassment, the combination made her face look quite comical.

Enjolras stared for a second with wide eyes, when her forehead started turning red, the sides of his eyes crinkled, before a small smile that morphed into a slow, low, gentle laugh fell out of his lips. The whole canteen watched in shock, the blue eyed devil was laughing, it was a small laugh but he was laughing, gently, maybe he was human after all.

"You're supposed to ask if I'm okay first.. before you laugh…" muttered Eponine as she rubbed her forehead, his laughter died down, leaving behind a bemused smirk.

"Childish…are sure you weren't talking about yourself", he said slowly tilting his head and smirking like the Cheshire cat, Eponine scoffed but stopped rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe I should be scared of you…you always seem to be around when I get bruised", said Eponine furrowing her eyes suspiciously, Enjolras rolled his eyes but his smirk remained.

"You're cute..", the words just fell out, Enjolras inhaled sharply, Eponine's eyes widened staring at him in surprise whilst feeling a gentle murmur in her chest, his pale blue eyes shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat he stood up.

"I have work to do", he said quickly before turning and leaving, as he strode out, the sound erupted in the canteen, before Eponine could process what had happened Jenny slid into Enjolras' seat.

"What is going on…Eponine Thénardier", asked Jenny, Eponine's eyes flickered to Jenny staring at her blankly.

"What do you mean..", asked Eponine innocently, Jenny blinked exasperated.

"He laughed…_he laughed_", repeated Jenny.

"So people laugh all the time," Eponine frowned not understanding where this was going.

"People do…but not Enjolras Hugo not publicly..not with anyone" Jenny's hand were flailing her red curls bouncing enthusiastically.

"What are you saying Jenny", sighed Eponine.

"I'm saying that I've never seen him laugh…hell I've never seen him genuinely smile…but here he was sitting there laughing away like it was the most natural thing", Eponine smiled a little at the memory, true it was the first time she'd heard his laugh, _its a nice sound _she thought.

"I don't see the problem", said Eponine shrugging.

"I'm not saying its a problem...just that he's been acting differently since _you _came", said Jenny leaning back and watching Eponine.

"You're reading too much into it Jenny…he laughed that's all", said Eponine dismissively,

"If you say so", Jenny said shrugging thoroughly unconvinced.

_Shit, shit, shit _thought Enjolras as he leaned back into his chair, what had gotten into him recently, _you're cute _ how could he have let those words fall out of his mouth. _I must be losing my mind, Cosette she's the one I... it was always been Cosette, I'm just having a moment, it will pass, it will pass_. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed shortly by Eponine's entrance a file in her hand.

"What is it now..more proposals?", he asked sitting up tiredly.

"Not quite…it's about the café project", Eponine spoke carefully.

"What about it" he asked curtly not looking at her.

"Well your name is on most of the contracts…so I need your permission and signature to continue" Enjolras frowned.

"You already have my permission..", he said dismissively.

"Well erm I sort of need you to be the overseer, I have to run decisions by you...and occasionally I'll need your input , since the lease for the café is your name and…"

"You're trying to drag me into a project I gave up years ago…no way" he interrupted.

"Without you, we can't go ahead", she was fixing him with one of her intense gazes.

"I see…we'll I guess time to give it up" he said ignoring the pang of guilt that swept through him, when a look of hurt washed over her face, instead he kept his gaze steady and cold. Eponine sighed closing her eyes when she opened them, there was a new resolve there.

" I can't do that…so how about we make a deal", he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of deal", his curiosity had been peeked.

"If you agree to give your name and some of your time to this project…I'll", she paused.

"You'll what" he was really curious now, she sighed.

"I'll leave the company if the project fails", _I guess it has to be all or nothing with you_ Enjolras stood up walking around the desk closing the distance a little more than necessary.

"And if it succeeds…you get to stay", he asked sounding unconvinced.

"If it succeeds…I won't leave the company but if you want me to I'll put a request for a transfer...somewhere far away", he stared into her light brown eyes she was serious.

"You're serious…you'll really leave" he asked, Eponine offered him her hand.

"I will…I'll make it so that you'll never see me again, how does that sound?", tentatively Enjolras wrapped his fingers around hers.

"It sounds great", he said coolly, ignoring the weird sensation that reverberated through his body, which suggested, that great, was the last thing he was feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: well here's the next chapter as promised, hope you enjoy it as always I appreciate your reviews and comments.

Chapter 13: Scandal

François Hugo was a stubborn old man who refused to take his pain medication, instead he accepted the pain, wanting to feel the searing agony as it coursed through his veins, besides it was what he deserved. This time he had collapsed in the middle of the road, the incident putting him back in the hospital, which was fast becoming his second home, it infuriated Eponine but she said nothing, it was a little useless to threaten a dying man, instead she regaled him with tales of his grandson, a welcome distraction from deaths looming shadow.

"He laughed…Enjolras laughed", François was shaking his head in disbelief, Eponine's face scrunched up in bemused confusion, why was it so hard for everyone to accept that Enjolras was capable of expressing joy, he's was only human after all.

"Yeah…I think he enjoys laughing at me", sighing thoughtfully Eponine glanced into the distance slightly lost in her own thoughts.

"laughing freely, is a nice feeling god knows that child hasn't had many chances...this is good, you did well Eponine", the morose tone drew Eponine back to François, her eyes flickering over the traces of guilt she found in his pale blue eyes _what did you do..to get that look in your eyes old man._

"It wasn't intentional...but it was a nice sound", Eponine said slowly with a little smile of her own. They sat there in a peaceful silence for a little while.

"I'm glad you're getting along…as long as Enjolras is a little less lonely I'm happy", Eponine squeezed the old man's hand.

"You need tell him..he needs a chance to say goodbye", speaking firmly Eponine stared at the old man with a stern gaze.

"I doubt he'll care...I'm sure he's wished me dead over and over again" unable to hold her gaze François glanced away, Eponine sighed.

"No matter how much he hates you,...it won't change the fact you're family...the only one he's got left...if you leave without giving him a chance to say goodbye that will become the most unforgivable thing you've ever done...", as the old man gazed into the young woman's eyes, he knew there was a story behind those words.

" Family...I'm the man who destroyed it" there it was again that overwhelming guilt swimming in his azure eyes.

"Even so…he needs the closure…you both do", Eponine said finally, François looked at her sadly.

"...and death is the ultimate closure isn't", Eponine smiled softly giving his hand another squeeze.

"it is", she replied after a short pause.

It had been almost a week since Eponine had made a deal with Enjolras, a week since she had slept the entire night holding his hand, a week since he'd come down to the canteen and laughed in her face. Eponine breathed heavily before entering the La Monta wondering what was in store for her, would it be good? bad, or perhaps just a little strange. She had a meeting with Cosette and Marius in two days time, but that was in two days, she would try and enjoy today, and if something bad happened, then she would just endure.

As soon as she entered the building, any optimistic hope for a peaceful day was dashed, first it was the receptionists who stopped talking when she walked passed, but immediately resumed whispering once she was out of ear shot. Then it was the looks she got from people as she made her way towards the elevators, and then in elevators the way people seemed to give her space as if she was diseased. Eponine's heart started beating heavily, and when she walked into the office and saw the look of concern mixed with horror on Jenny's face, Eponine understood that it was going to be a terrible day.

"Jenny what is going on.." Eponine asked biting her lip, Jenny silently beckoned her over, slowly and silently she turned her computer screen. Eponine looked at it carefully, it was the company's event page, Eponine's eyes widened as she glanced at the title.

**Eponine Thenardier : Gold-digger or Home-wrecker ?**

Looking past the title Eponine's eyes skimmed the page it had pictures of her with little notes. The first picture was one of her and Marius and from their dating days with an accompanying caption, P**ossible homewrecker **it read. Nervously Eponine's eyes drifted to a far more recent image one that showed Marius and her outside the company, he was pressing his forehead against hers **temptress i**t read. In the final photo Marius' arms were wrapped around her in an intimate embrace, as they stood outside of the conference room, the last caption glared back accusingly, defining her as a D**efinite homewrecker. **

T**wo-timing Gold-digger **was the subheading that broke up the following trawl of pictures, the subject turning from Marius to Enjolras**. **The first picture was seemingly innocent, showing her and Enjolras on the roof side by side gazing at each-other, the second was less so, Enjolras' arm around her waist supporting her outside the bar. But the final photo sent a chill down Eponine's spine, because of all the things it implied, it showed Enjolras leaving Eponine's home after their strange night together. Slowly Eponine straightened up, afraid to make too big of move in case her feet completely failed her, the colour had drained from her face, her chest constricted, every breath felt sharp and painful, it felt a little bit like dying.

"Eponine", the sound of her name felt distant, fuzzy, her mind was unable to focus her body feeling light and disengaged "Eponine", this time the sound of her name was accompanied by a sharp tug of her sleeve, Eponine gazed downed at Jenny and tried to offer her a small smile, it didn't happen. Taking a deep breath, Eponine steadied her breathing, clenching her fist to stop the ensuing tremble.

"Its fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" the words came out but her voice was shaking, she gently pulled her arm out of Jenny's staggering to her desk, she lowered herself down on the seat, wordlessly opening the computer and typing away, anything to keep her hands busy. Jenny just watched her worriedly, waiting for a moment to say something. "Stop staring Jenny, you're going to bore a whole in my face", said Eponine not looking up from the screen.

"Sorry…don't worry about it Eponine it'll pass" said Jenny quietly.

"It's fine Jenny…I can handle this much", Eponine said not looking up from the screen.

Enjolras slowly scrolled along the page, a heavy frown adorning his face,_ Cosette, how is this going to end, whose going to be left with the most pain, whose going to lose the most, I've been thinking about that a lot these days...I don't know the answer but I don't think it'll end well, for any of us_. Sighing he shut down the computer screen and leaned back in his chair, IT would remove it soon, but maybe this was a good thing, only a crazy person would stay after an incident like this. She would leave and everything would go back to the way it was. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a familiar knock, after a short pause Eponine strolled in, he didn't want to but he could see the barely veiled pain clinging to the contours of her face. And when she looked directly at him, her eyes weary brimming with a raw glaring ache, he pretended the tightening in his chest was due to indigestion, although that didn't even make sense.

"What do you want", he asked his voice breaking a little, she didn't seem to notice.

"I've finished drafting the contracts and documents for the café..I just need you to sign them", walking forward she placed them on his desk.

"I see... leave them here and I'll get them back to you once I'm done ", she simply nodded before turning and walking away.

The post was gone by lunchtime, not that it made any difference it had been passed along and everyone knew it's contents. When Eponine walked into the canteen she didn't miss the pointed looks that were thrown her way or the not so hushed whispering that accompanied the stares._ I thought it was weird she didn't go through any application process to become the presidents secretary…_ she heard, _I was their when Marius Pontmercy took her side instead of his fiancé's …_ _ did you see how he laughed _ and so on, Eponine wished Jenny was here, but she was on an errand.

Enjolras watched from the sidelines feeling something strange rising in his chest as he heard the jabs. Was it indignation, anger, discomfort, she was just sitting there just taking it all not saying anything, simply eating. Perhaps it was another moment of madness but he found himself striding over to where she sat, she looked up at him in surprise, her brown eyes wide and unblinking, grasping her tiny wrist he pulled her up.

"What are..", the sentence was cut short as she was jolted along out of the canteen. Enjolras simply barrelled through, barely aware of the shocked spectators as he dragged her out of the company and pushed her into his car.

"What the hell was that?", she asked, as the engine started, ignoring her, he drove for only about 10 minutes, parking the car he opened the door.

"We're here", he said opening the car door, Eponine stepped out .

"What is going… where exactly is _here_... and what was all that back there", raising her brow Eponine waited for an explanation, all she got was a shrug before he continued walking, she followed until they stood in front of a small eatery.

"It's been a little while since I've seen you..my dear boy", said an old women with wispy grey hair as soon as they entered, Enjolras smiled, Eponine noticed the softness in his eyes as gazed down at her.

"Sorry Mags…things have been a little hectic", the old woman nodded, her eyes glanced over at Eponine who smiled awkwardly.

"You've never brought anyone here before…let alone a pretty young woman", Mags raised an eyebrow glancing at Eponine, Enjolras cleared his throat.

"I'm Eponine", the old woman smiled at her and nodded shaking her hand firmly.

"I'm Margery but everyone calls me Mags…same table as always Enjolras" after giving Eponine one last stern gaze, she turned addressing Enjolras.

"If you could please Mags…" said Enjolras avoiding her eyes and following the old lady, it was a booth at the back, Eponine slid opposite Enjolras wondering what the hell she was doing here.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about", Eponine looked at Enjolras pointedly Enjolras lifted his gaze, his blue eyes fixated on her light brown orbs , a long pause ensued as they simply stared at each other.

"People should be allowed to eat in peace", Enjolras finally muttered, Eponine felt a strange tremor in her heart, as her conflicted brain tried to work out if that was actual concern in Enjolras's voice._ that can't be right_ _He hates me he wants me to leave, besides the truce is over._

"You've made things worse for yourself dragging me out like was a mistake now...people will definitely misunderstand you" her voice was so serious, her expression so grave that Enjolras didn't know how to react.

"What?" he asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"The shareholders are looking for way to push you out, a hiccup, a flaw, anything that shows you're inadequate so even a silly scandal like this is dangerous... He's too young, he's not serious, he can't be trusted with the company..things like that ,", Eponine's body sagged as she sighed heavily .

"Are you... actually _worrying_ abut _me_ right now", his voice cracking with disbelief, forcing Eponine to glance back up and meet his bewildered blue eyes.

"I'm supposed to be helping you, but because of me you're positions a little worse now.. I'm sorry", Enjolras was stunned into silence he just stared at her a deep frown across his face _you're sorry..to me what kind of sense does that make_.

A loud throat clear alerted them to another presence Mags was staring at them curiously, she placed a tray of hearty looking food in between them, bowls of rice and lots of small side dishes of meat vegetables and bowls of steaming soup to accompany it all.

"Enjoy your food..bring her more often Enjolras, eating shouldn't be done alone", said the old woman with a wink before leaving.

"she's sweet", said Eponine watching her walk away, catching himself Enjolras regained his composure.

"...and strong she's been running this small restaurant for about 40 years, with basically the same set menu, good hearty food that fills you up…you should eat up", he said forking some glazed meat and placing it over hot steamy rice, Eponine nodded and had her fill.

Once the meal was over Enjolras suggested they go for a walk to settle their stomachs, truthfully she was relieved she wouldn't have to go back so soon. Walking in a stilted silence they ended up in the same park where she had first met François. Eponine's chest suddenly started feeling heavy, she was the queen of delayed reactions, she could feel tears rising up, as the pain of the humiliation flooded back vividly catching her off guard. Uncomfortable memories tied to the photos with Marius materialized in her mind, painfully clear and a little overwhelming, biting her lip, she forced it all back down _hold it together...you can do it_. Enjolras had no idea of the emotional turmoil going on as he gazed up at the sky, slowly he turned to face his companion, feeling his gaze Eponine turned to meet those ungodly blue eyes.

"You're going to quit aren't you...aren't you?", Eponine stared at him blankly for a few a seconds, before smiling.

"I can't leave just yet...my work isn't over" _how can you be so calm, don't your insides burn _Enjolras could feel himself getting angry as he listened to her calm response.

"Why are you so stubborn", he asked instead, frustration seeping into every word.

"I can't give up just yet, it would be too much of a waste, besides despite everything I believe in happy endings, I believe that eventually things will work out",Eponine said slowly.

"Happy endings?... you can't seriously be that naive", there was an angry edge to his voice, Eponine gazed at him with her large brown eyes.

"You're Childish and I'm naïve...we make quite a pair, I can't help thinking that if we'd met under different circumstances, if you weren't you, and I wasn't me, maybe... we could've been friends, maybe we could've been close...then maybe I could stop trying to prove that I'm on your side...I would have your trust...maybe then you'd stop telling me to leave " as he gazed into her soft brown eyes, listened to words falling from between those rosy lips, a gentle melodic voice seeping into his soul. It was with fear that Enjolras Hugo began to feel a significant crack in the ice that engulfed his heart, as a gentle warmth streamed through him, thawing the ice.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know I promised daily updates but I was at comic-con yesterday and came back too tired to do anything, so from _now_ on I'll be putting up a chapter a day, anyway thank you for your reviews and comments they are always appreciated, and enjoy!

Chapter 14: Too good to be true

Eponine lay wide awake staring up at the ceiling, her anxious heart brimming with fear and excitement keeping sleep at bay, things were starting to feel a little strange between her and Enjolras. On the either side of the city Enjolras lay wide awake staring at the wall, a fearful frown touching every corner of his face, grasping the sheets tighter he thought of all instances where he'd become weak, and lost his resolve. He thought of the times he wiped her tears away, of the night he'd kept her company holding her hand, and now he'd taken her to his favourite eatery, a place even Cosette had never been. He could deny it, but deep down he knew something dangerous was starting. The following morning Eponine tried to ignore the look that Jenny gave her when she entered, or pay attention when she casually sidled up leaning against her desk.

"So I heard something interesting happened while I was away...", said Jenny raising an eyebrow as she stared down at Eponine.

"I don't know what you're taking about" Eponine said dismissively not looking up, but she heard as Jenny huffed impatiently.

"I'm talking about Enjolras coming to your rescue... by dragging you away in front of a canteen full of people", Eponine glanced up tiredly.

"It's not what you think", Jenny simply stared back at her unconvinced.

"What do you think...I think" Eponine sighed slowly rising out of her chair as she made her way to the door wanting to leave.

"That something _romantic _is gong on" hovering at the open door Eponine kept one hand on the handle, standing up Jenny folded her arms.

"... and isn't it?", she asked with a small inquiring smile.

"No it isn't", Eponine said calmly as she shut the door firmly behind her, closing her eyes she took a deep breath before turning around and being startled by a pair of striking blue eyes staring at her with mild confusion, her breath hitched in her throat as stared back her mouth slightly agape, Enjolras cleared his throat.

"You're blocking the way", his cool voice brought her back to the realm of the living , and she awkwardly side stepped.

"Sorry", she muttered before he could response she was half way down the corridor and out of sight, Enjolras watched unmoving until her back disappeared around the corner. Standing in the elevator alone Eponine grasped her chest, her heart was racing, _why am I so jumpy these days...especially around him, what's the matter with me, I need to calm down, keep it together Eponine, keep it together._

Normally work was a welcome distraction from personal affairs, but when Eponine found herself in a room with Cosette, Marius nowhere in sight she felt tense, sensing that a confrontation was brewing.

"What do you think of everything so far" asked Eponine as she went through the final details.

"It sounds fine" Cosette said dismissively her tone decidedly cold.

"Right.. good just one final thing I'll need some photos of you and Marius for the video compilation", Cosette' eyes fell on Eponine and she smirked.

"I hear you've been having problems with _photo's..._", Eponine forced herself to remain calm, trying not to be annoyed by the smugness of Cosette's voice.

"It's just... a misunderstanding", said Eponine dismissively her grip tightening around her notes.

"Poor little Eponine...so misunderstood", trawled Cosette, as a small mocking laugh escaped her lips, Eponine looked up with a frown.

"What the hell is your problem", asked Eponine closing her notebook, Cosette smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cosette said lightly with a shrug.

"Even if you hate me...don't you think you've gone too far th-..", Cosette slammed her hand down on the table stopping Eponine's words, and making her jump.

"I haven't gone far enough... I haven't even started yet", the venom in her voice and sinister gaze in those dead grey eyes unsettled Eponine.

"I know that you're mad about me and Marius...but it ended 7 years ago, its over", Eponine said evenly and a little tiredly.

"I despise you even more, because you pretend to believe that" Cosette leaned back in her chair.

"I can't change what happened in the past, but there's no reason for you to be scared, he is marring you, he chose you, and now he's decided to make you the last woman he'll ever love...isn't that enough", said Eponine, Cosette scoffed.

"You met Isabel didn't you", Eponine's eyes widened her body visibly tensing.

"You know about her", stated Eponine, Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do...I make it my business to know about the women, who are trying to get into my fiancé's pants", Eponine didn't miss the accusation in her tone of voice or the disdain in the expression she was giving her.

"I'm not tryi-", Eponine began.

"Did you notice anything about her Eponine" Cosette interrupted leaning forward.

"What.." Eponine's face crinkled with confusion.

"The long dark wavy hair..the pale skin..those large brown eyes.. and pink lips, sound familiar", Cosette raised an eyebrow leering at Eponine threateningly.

"What are you getting at", Eponine shuffled uncomfortably.

"...our dear Marius went out and found your doppelgänger" and then she started laughing, the sound bitter and coarse, it made Eponine feel uneasy.

"That's not-", began Eponine again.

"And you say, it's over, what a joke, you're a liar, just like Marius...all of you are liars but it's okay I know how to deal with liars" Cosette held Eponine's gaze, it felt like the room was being slowly robbed of oxygen, Eponine's breathing became heavy and strained.

"I don't know what you want me to say Cosette", Cosette leaned in close.

"You walk around with this 'save me' aura, looking sad with your big Bambi eyes, it's really sickening...you make me feel sick" _well that's one thing you have in common with Marius, _Eponine thought as she held that terrifying stare.

"...is that why you posted those photo's", Cosette leaned back bemused.

"It was pretty funny", she said smiling with her teeth, her eyes completely expressionless.

"You're not denying it", Eponine stated her eyes narrowing as Cosette laughed again.

"Why should I...I want you to know that you're the star of the show Eponine, you should at least be aware of whose pulling the strings" _I really don't need this, why am I surrounded by so many childish people, _Eponine sighed heavily.

"What about Enjolras is he part of the show as well", the smile vanished from Cosette's lips, replaced by a tight line.

"Don't mention him" Cosette spoke stiffly, it was Eponine's turn to scoff.

"Why can't I...if you want to destroy me go ahead, if you want to destroy Marius that's you're business..but how could you drag Enjolras into it, do you even understand what's at stake, he is the CEO if he ends up losing everything because of your stunts, what are you going to do... what kind of friend are you?.. that childish man that doesn't want anyone on his side, but you, you're so important to him, that I'm sure he'd happily let you ruin him without saying a single word... but I can't let you do it, I won't let you", Eponine rose up, realizing that her left hand was shaking she clenched it into a fist, Cosette smiled and began to clap slowly as she stood.

"You're really dramatic...but Enjolras's a big boy he can handle himself... but more importantly don't tell me that you actually have a thing for Enjolras", Eponine could hear the mocking sneer in Cosette's voice.

"It's not like that, ...it's just I feel responsible for him and I have to protect him, even if its from the person he loves", Eponine said evenly staring directly at Cosette.

"You're right I'm the person he loves, so don't get any ideas", Cosette was right in Eponine's face as she spoke.

"If you know, how could use him like that", Cosette rolled her eyes and yawned dramatically.

"This conversation is boring me...just don't sabotage my engagement party", with those words Cosette walked into Eponine shoulders on her way out. Eponine was left standing alone with a distinct feeling that things were far from over.

Eponine took a deep breath and knocked on Enjolras' door, he called for her to enter his blue eyes rising up to meet her as she walked in, she hovered by the door just looking at him, he could tell something was wrong, she was biting her lips after all.

"I don't want to beg you, but I will", he raised an eyebrow, noticing that a trace of raw hurt still lingered in her eyes.

"What is it", he asked gently and then immediately cursed himself for letting a hint of concern drift into his voice.

"Take me off the engagement party...please" Enjolras leaned back and sighed watching as she edged closer.

"There's only two weeks left and then it's all be over.. besides Cosette wants you", Enjolras leaned forward noticing the grimace that flickered across Eponine's face at the mention of Cosette's name.

"...and Cosette gets what she wants", Eponine bit her lip she looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself.

"This is work Eponine...where's your sense of pride", he stood up and came round his desk leaning against it, there was no need to move, all it did was bring him closer to Eponine, but of course that wasn't the reason he did it, he just needed to stretch his legs. There was a long pause as Eponine absorbed his words, he watched her whole body sag and then she looked back up at him.

"You're right it is work...even though you're right I _still_ wish I didn't have to do it.. I'm sorry I won't ask again", he inhaled his chest feeling strange, affected by the softness of her resigned voice and the sad innocence of her big brown eyes as they gazed up at him. Staggering forward he reached out placing his hands on either side of her cheeks, sliding his fingers into her hair holding her tightly, his eyes burning like blue fire, Eponine's eyes widened.

"This is the last time I'm going to warn you... It's time to give up, this won't end well so_ please leave_", the last two words came out in a whisper, slowly Eponine reached up grasping his hands and slowly pulling them away from her face, gently pushing them against his chest, holding them there.

"Don't confuse me, I might stupidly think that you're actually worried about me...anyway thank you for the warning but I don't plan on giving it all up just yet", releasing her grip Eponine's hands fell to her side, she turned and finally left, Enjolras finally exhaled grasping his chest and taking a big breath _I'm in real trouble _was all he could think.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This the longest chapter I've written so far, I hope it's worth it, as always your reviews and comments are always welcome.

Chapter 15: Hell is here

The following two weeks passed in a blur and thankfully pretty uneventfully for Eponine, she hadn't seen Marius since their last intense encounter, and she wouldn't be seeing Cosette until the day before the engagement party. Work was moving along well, the café project was making progress, the walls had been stripped it was getting painted everything was on schedule for it's reopening. Even the gossiping had died down, so that now instead of eating on the roof alone she ate with Jenny in the canteen, Enjolras hadn't come back down again, it was probably for the best.

But the peace never lasted too long, and the day of the engagement party finally arrived, Eponine took a deep breath trying not to panic, she would finish the preparations and then she would make herself scarce. Tapping her fingers on the desk, her mind suddenly drifted back to the first time Marius had kissed her, she was sad and crying and he did it to make her stop, she did, but he had continued kissing her, she sighed a sad smile hanging on her lips at the memory. The sound of a throat clearing brought her back to the present day, Eponine gazed up into beautiful blue eyes_ beautiful _where had that come from. Enjolras leaned forward placing his hands on her desk, Eponine' breath caught and to her horror she noticed a slight increase in her heartbeat.

"Did you hear anything I just said", his voice was dripping with agitation, Eponine blinked.

"oh...no sorry" she said slowly.

"That marketing woman keeps emailing me about the café..tell her to stop, I never wanted to be this involved" his gaze was intense, his voice firm.

"I-I..will sort it out", good god she was stuttering now, Enjolras straightened up and walked back into his office, Eponine breathed out, Jenny looked over at her clearly amused.

"You okay Eponine" Eponine looked up to meet her gaze.

"I'm great..just great", she lied a forced smile on her lips, today was going to be a long day.

As she gazed around the great hall Eponine smiled, she had done a great job, the beautiful chandelier hung from the centre, daintily illuminating the entire hall, pink, red and white roses adorned every corner of the room, a gorgeous long mahogany banquet table sat at the back of the room, and a well lit elevated stage at the front for the happy couple. Honestly Eponine didn't see the point of an engagement party, it seemed like a unnecessary expenditure.

"This place looks great", Eponine's body stiffened at the sound of that voice, turning slowly she met those hazel eyes.

"I was just doing my job", Eponine said holding his gaze calmly, although all she wanted to do was turn and run.

"We both know that's not true, your self-sacrificing nature would never allow you to do the bare minimum", he smirked taking another step, bringing him closer then he needed to be, Eponine took one large step back, he raised his eyebrow.

"It was the result of the hard work of a lot of people not just me", replied Eponine, Marius closed the gap again.

"But I bet you worked the hardest" a smile that almost seemed heartfelt stretched out across his lips, but deep down she knew it wasn't completely sincere, he used to offer her that smile all the time when they were dating. They gazed at each other intently, until a throat clear from behind, alerted them to another presence, Eponine glanced over Marius' shoulder and a chill ran down her spine.

"Are we interrupting?", came that sickly sweet voice, Marius pulled his gaze away from Eponine and turned slowly.

"Of course not", he replied just as sweetly_ they're both ridiculous _thought Eponine but Cosette wasn't looking at Marius she was staring at Eponine, whose eyes were fixated on Enjolras staring at her with those bright blue eyes. She couldn't quite read the expression in them, but there was something there that made her chest tighten uncomfortably, _why are you looking at me like that...is something wrong, _she wondered.

"Good, just letting you know me and Enjolras are going for lunch so... I'll will see you later", Marius walked over to Cosette and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Yes you will...anyway I've got to get back to the office", and before anyone could say anything Marius was gone, Cosette weaved her arm around Enjolras' holding him possessively.

"lets go we don't want to miss our reservation", Cosette practically pulled Enjolras out of the hall, it didn't however stop him from casting one last look at a dejected looking Eponine, _it's probably about Marius _he thought and then he too was gone. Eponine was left standing alone, taking a deep breath she had to remind herself, that there was only today and then it would all be over.

Sitting across from each other in a 4* restaurant on the other side of the city, Cosette's eerie silence concerned Enjolras normally she'd be talking animatedly but not today, not knowing what to do, he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"He is marrying you Cosette...don't worry about Eponine" Cosette smiled at him and pulled her hand back.

"I need you to do something for me" she said slowly with a mischievous smile.

"Anything" he replied immediately, leaning forward Cosette took note of the hitch in Enjolras' breathing, the smile on her blood red lips widening seductively.

"Bring her to the engagement party" there was a cruel glint in Cosette grey eyes, Enjolras raised an eyebrow with concern and confusion.

"Why would you want her there" he didn't know where the discomfort came from, and on whose behalf it was, but he felt it pressing heavily against his chest.

"For closure...closure for everyone" the finality with which she said it was a little unnerving, she looked at him expectantly.

"If that's what you want..I'll do it" _and Cosette gets what she wants _he shook his head unsure why Eponine's voice had suddenly come into his head.

"Good...I knew I could always trust you to be on my side" with that Cosette leaned back in her chair and resumed cutting her steak.

"Always" muttered Enjolras staring down at his hands.

The night sky had finally darkened, bringing with it an uncomfortable celebration of love, Eponine watched slowly as the guests entered a painful smile was plastered across her face as she gave them their goody bags. The happy couple were up on stage laughing and chatting happily, the banquet table at back was piled high with tasty platters and a beautiful ice sculpture, as the last few guests entered Eponine slipped out of the hall and made her way up to the office to pick up her stuff and go home, she needed an early night.

As she sat typing up some last minute orders for the café project, she was startled by the opening of a door, she looked up finding Enjolras glancing down at her.

"I didn't know anyone was here", Eponine said softly, the company had shut down around 4 for the party.

"You're still working" he spoke evenly folding his arms he gazed at her amusement swirling in his eyes _why haven't you gone home..I wish you'd gone home_.

"I thought I'd get some last minute work down before I went home" Eponine muttered rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You can't go home just yet..you have an event to oversee" Eponine's heart stopped_ please don't make me _her eyes pleaded, he felt his throat close up, but Cosette wanted closure, she had to go.

"Everything's done...I'm not really needed", her eyes flickered nervously across his face _I don't think my heart could take it...how does yours_ she thought.

"Come on I'm going down..if you start something you should finish it", Eponine sighed.

" I guess you're right..fine I'll go just for a bit", logging off she picked up her bag and jacket walking around the table she stood next to Enjolras and offered him a small smile, seeing the strained expression on her face, a surge of guilt rose up casting a shadow over his chest but he pushed it down _maybe it won't be that bad_. Enjolras took long strides so he didn't have to look at her face, Eponine followed him solemnly, like a lamb to the slaughter.

When they entered the hall they stood by the banquet table at the back, Marius was standing on stage holding a microphone talking and smiling down at Cosette. Cosette skimmed the audience as Marius told little anecdotes about them, her eyes fell on the two figures standing at the back, and she smirked and grabbed the mike.

"You've been with a lot of girls, how do you know I'm the one" Marius tilted his head with a smile.

"There's no one as beautiful and wonderful as you" Cosette smiled as the audience awed.

"Not even your first love", she raised her eyebrow, Marius' grip tightened around the microphone.

"Of course not...she doesn't even compare", he said evenly.

"Why don't you try...just so I understand sweetie", Marius smile faltered.

"Well you and I just fit together...me and her came from very different worlds, your family loves me...it probably didn't help that her father was a criminal..." the crowd laughed a little and whispered a lot, Eponine felt her heart stop beating _he wouldn't " _even though I never got a chance to meet you mother god rest her soul, I love her like my own..lets just say my first loves mother used to walk the streets and not in the going for a bit of fresh air kind of way...anyway lets not dwell on past mistakes, just know that I'm looking forward to my future with you", Marius finished.

"ahhh come on..that can't be all", Cosette pushed leaning against him, Marius scratched is head.

"...hmm well she was clingy and self-righteous...whilst you make me feel free, she was so dramatic...", he kept going Cosette smile kept stretching, Enjolras watched as Eponine's heart died in front of him.

"Come on there must be more..", Cosette egged on.

"It was an infatuation that lasted too long, tiring, ultimately unsatisfying ...while you are the love of my life" he continued.

"Really... so your first love-" started Cosette.

"Was nothing...just a helpless little girl clinging on, I regret it completely, it was the worst mistake of my life, someone not worth staying around for.. but you're the woman I want to hold on to forever,", Marius finished, Cosette's eyes were shinning.

There was a loud crash from the back of the hall in her haste to leave Eponine had stumbled back into the sculpture, knocking it over. Everyone looked to see what was happening, Marius eyes widened as he made out the helpless figure amongst the ice shards. Slowly Eponine staggered to her feet, everyone was staring at her, she wanted to fade into nothingness.

"You weren't wrong about her dramatic..she actually turned up", said Cosette looking directly at Eponine, all the guests stared with uncomfortable fascination at Eponine as she staggered to her feet.

"S-Sorry" her voice was shaking and then she turned and ran out of the hall, Enjolras looked directly at Cosette who smiled at him, he looked away sighing as he slowly drowned in sea of guilt _what kind of closure was that_. In a split second he made a decision, and ran out of the hall after Eponine, he glanced up and down the streets she couldn't have gotten too far, there was only one place she could have headed to, he turned running in the direction of the bar, as he turned the corner his eyes fell on her familiar silhouette a few meters ahead of him. So he followed her from a safe distance, watching as she meandered in a sad trance down the street.

They sat in their usual place at the bar, Enjolras watching silently as she downed drink after drink after drink. When the bar finally shut Eponine staggered outside, and haphazardly made her way down the road swaying from side to side, Enjolras still followed watching her back as she stumbled down the dark streets. And then her uncoordinated feet, and her hazy eyes drew her to the road, Enjolras heart almost jumped out of his chest, as he ran to her just as her feet stepped out onto the road into the oncoming traffic, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him with such force that she swiveled into his arms her head pressing against his chest, he pulled her away grasping her shoulders tightly, his blue eyes inflamed with rage.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" his sharp voice echoed around the street, Eponine pushed his hands away and turned to leave, but he grasped her wrist, she looked down at his hand.

"let go", her voice was low and trembling, ignoring her he started to pull.

"I'll take you home", Eponine exhaled with frustration and yanked her arm out of his.

"Stay away from me", her voice was shaky but firm, he noticed that her hands were trembling, he reached out and grabbed her arm again.

"I'll take you home", he repeated softly gazing into her glazed brown eyes

"Why are you here..why are you following me", her voice trembled with every word she spoke, her tears settling on the tips of her lashes.

"Eponine I..", his words faded what could he say. The tears finally tumbled over, as a soft cry escaped those rosy trembling lips.

"Did you follow me so you see me fall apart, maybe to laugh at me, like all those people..who were laughing at my mum and dad, laughing and judging them, what did my mum and dad do to those people that they deserved to be cursed and mocked that way...what did I do that I deserve.." the rest of the words got swallowed up by her laboured breathing and, the tears which were continuously cascading down those pale cheeks.

"Eponine..." all other words had escaped him, her name was the only thing that came to his lips.

"That painful hellish love I spent five years living through, and seven years mourning turned out to be nothing...I don't even know what I've been doing all these years pining after that cruel bastard, he couldn't even let me hold onto the good memories, he ruined everything...but maybe you're right maybe I'm the real lowlife, I could've stayed and confronted him but instead I ran away...I guess I'm a coward after all", Enjolras grip tightened around Eponine's' arm, again she tried to push him away.

"It's not your fault,...it's not", he said softly.

"let me go..." she repeated a little quieter.

"I can't do that" she glanced up at him anger scattered across her face, burning in her eyes.

"Why not, you're the one who dragged me down there, I really didn't want to go, why did you make me, you're a really confusing person if you're going to be cruel, you should be cruel to the very end you bastard!...let go..let me go!", Enjolras stood and let her pummel his chest his grip tightening around her wrist eventually, her energy sagged so that she just stood there gasping cries escaping her lips, her breath uneven, as he held her in place.

Releasing her wrists, Enjolras gently tugged her forward wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, his arms slinking around her shoulders as he buried his face in her hair, gently pushing her face onto his shoulders, it wasn't long till he felt her warm tears wetting his neck. They stood there in the middle of street enveloped in one another, Eponine inhaling his sent as she sobbed into his shirt, if she had been in her right mind she would have pushed him away, but he was so warm, and she was so tired. Eventually her cries subsided to nothing but little breathless whimpers and yet they remained entwined. Slowly Enjolras pulled away keeping his hands on her shoulders, Eponine stared back at him with those warm brown eyes, the remnants of tears still clinging to her lashes, his bright blue eyes worrying and sympathetic shone under the faint moon light as they gazed at her.

"Eponine..." his voice carried in the gentle night air, heavy with feeling.

"What do I do...I can't get his words out of my head...", she said softly her voice breaking, another sob threatening to tumble out. Enjolras felt like he was losing his mind, his hands rose from her shoulders and rested on either side of her face, his thumb gently wiping the remaining droplets, slowly he leaned in, till his nose was almost brushing against hers, his warm breath ghosting over her lips.

"If the memory is too vivid, how about a distraction...to make you forget", he said gently, Eponine felt her chest tightening at the proximity, wondering how had it come to this.

"What ar-" Eponine began but the words got swallowed up as Enjolras closed what little space there was between them his lips gently pressing against hers, his lips were a little chapped and cold but very soft. She gasped into his mouth in surprise, unexpectedly deepening the kiss as her lips parted, melding their mouths together, their hearts racing. There was only a moment of hesitation before she kissed him back, disparately and fervently wrapping her slender arms around his neck, clinging to him as if he was the breath of life itself.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: well here goes nothing, thank you for your reviews they are a treat to read.

Chapter 16: Take responsibility

The lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart, and there was nothing to do but to simply stare at each other, both a little breathless, their lips had been left red and slightly swollen. As a cold breeze suddenly rushed through them, nipping at their skin, they sobered up pretty quickly their eyes widening as the weight of what they had done dawned on them.

"Are his words still going around your head", Enjolras asked evenly, seemingly unaffected as he ran his hand through his strawberry blonde waves.

"No" Eponine murmured not trusting herself to say anymore, she wouldn't meet his eyes, they stood there awkwardly until Enjolras reached out and took her hand, Eponine glanced up quickly searching his eyes.

"I'm going to take you home now", he said speaking spoke softly as he held her gaze.

"Okay", she said in a hoarse whisper, before glancing back down noticing that his grasp had tightened around her hand, they still didn't move. "You're holding my hand", Eponine said more to herself than to Enjolras.

"I don't want you walking into the road" he replied calmly.

"I..I think, I'm sober now... I'll be fine" she stuttered staring at their entwined fingers with wide eyes, but making no attempt to pull away.

"I can't take that chance..not again" his voice was firm but there was a pained crack, Eponine stared up into those blues eyes swirling with so many emotions, a hint of pain, a flicker of fear, and something else, something that told her there was a story behind those words. Under different circumstances she might have asked but it was late, and she was so tired and utterly confused. Taking her silence as acceptance he gently pulled her down the road, ignoring all the voices in his head that were telling him that he had completely lost the plot.

They car ride to her apartment was spent in a strange awkward silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts, every now and then Eponine would glance over at Enjolras a confused frown on her face _who exactly are you Enjolras Hugo..what kind of person are you, I'm really curious. _When they arrived, Enjolras made no move as Eponine unclasped her seat belt, slowly she turned to face Enjolras who looked like he really wanted her out of his car.

"I really don't kno-" Eponine began but her sentence faded into muffle as Enjolras' hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise her long dark lashes rising and falling slowly as they stared at him. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say, distracted by the slight tingle he felt as her lips pressed against his palm, or the strange sensation of her breath seeping out between his fingers as she exhaled.

"Please don't say anything, just go inside...Eponine" seeing the slight distress in his eyes, and hearing the slight strain in his voice, Eponine nodded, gently he pulled his hand away from her mouth, and turned away staring straight ahead, remaining still, not moving an inch even when he heard the door shut behind Eponine. He watched as she stumbled into her flat, as soon as her door closed, he leaned his head against the steering wheel grasping the sides tightly, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

Crawling on the bed Eponine got into the foetus position grasping the sheets tightly till her knuckles were white, _I guess it was a really good distraction, I can't think about anything but that kiss._

Walking down the seemingly endless corridors the following morning holding her folders close to her chest, in a slight trance, Eponine collided into Marius Pontmercy's chest, looking up into those too familiar hazel eyes, She waited for the anger, the hate, the pain, for the heavy darkness to fall across heart, but none of it came, instead she felt strangely distant and calm.

"I don't know what say" Marius began his eyes flickering across her face, trying to read her expression.

"Then don't say anything, I'll admit that when I first saw you again, my heart stirred a little, and up until very recently I still had lingering feelings for you, but now I understand that the first time we broke up should have been the last, but we were idiots, you were right when you said we don't fit, I guess I never wanted to accept that, but now I accept it", Eponine smiled up at him, a slightly blank expression in her eyes, a deep frown clung to Marius face, he wasn't expecting this, where was the anger. He grasped her shoulders.

"Why aren't you angry, you should be angry at me, hit me, scream, call me a bastard, anything", Eponine gazed at the annoyed grimace on Marius face, and sighed.

"I'm not angry, I'm relieved the story of you and me, has finally come to an end...I'm really relieved, now we can both be free, you can't make me miserable anymore, why should I be angry", Marius took in her calm gentle smile, gazing into her resolute eyes, and a wave of panic reverberated through his body, this felt like the end, his grip on her shoulders loosened, his hands falling away.

"Do you really think it's over", there was an angry edge to his voice, Eponine reached up and placed her hand on Marius' cheek.

"Let it go Marius, this miserable existence lets give it up, don't you think it's been long enough", Marius grabbed her hand pulling it away from his face, grasping her wrist very tightly Eponine didn't even flinch.

"I don't want to" he stated coolly.

"Then you can continue alone, I won't play anymore" Eponine said with a soft smile on her lips and pity in her eyes, Marius' resolve faltered, he released her wrist.

"Is it really over", he asked with slight bewilderment and a hint of panic in his voice.

"Finally, but don't worry I won't forget you, the good memories that you're so desperate to ruin I'll cherish them, and I'll forget the bad memories... I didn't get a chance to say it last night but congratulations on officially getting engaged...I sincerely hope you've found the happiness you've been searching for" slowly stepping around him Eponine made her way down the corridor, Marius just stood there staring at where she'd been, in slight shock, a feeling of panic engulfing his entire body _it can't over, it's not._

Taking a deep breath Eponine knocked on Enjolras' door, he beckoned her in, her chest tightened she hadn't seen him since last night, he glanced up at her briefly before looking back at the screen.

"What do you want", he asked coolly.

"I need you to sign these files", she said stepping closer and placing them down in front of him, he glanced at them briefly.

"I'll get to them later, you can go", he said waving her away, Eponine opened her mouth but nothing came out, _he's not looking at me_ sighing she turned and left. As soon as the door closed he leaned back in his chair, picking up his phone, he skimmed across all the missed calls he had from Cosette, how was he going to explain what had happened. Standing up abruptly he decided he needed some fresh air, when he opened the door he sighed with relief finding that Eponine was nowhere in sight, she was probably in a meeting.

Sitting on the rooftop eyes closed bathing in the sunlight, Eponine felt sad and elated at the same time, she felt free, she had finally got her closure but Enjolras was just as distant, she ignored the slight pang of disappointment at the realization.

"You call this work", at sound of that voice, Eponine sat up s little startled ,her eyes wide as they gazed into stern azure eyes, she jumped up all smiles almost head butting Enjolras, he stumbled backwards.

"Enjolras!", she called out a tad too loudly, he cocked his head to the side frowning, Eponine's smiled widened, his breath hitched slightly as he found his eyes drifting over her lips, catching himself, his frown deepened.

"Don't smile at me like that", his voice had become distinctly colder, Eponine's smile froze on her face before fading away completely.

"I'm not allowed to smile" Eponine asked slowly, confusion dripping from her voice, Enjolras looked away.

"I'm you're boss, not your friend, you should really change your attitude", Eponine stepped closer, he still wasn't looking at her, she reached out and tugged on his sleeve he turned and met her gaze.

"Is this about the kiss", Enjolras eyes widened slightly, his mouth becoming a tight line.

"Don't ever bring it up...it was a mistake", he said with a hiss, pulling away.

"You don't have to look so worried, it's not like I plan on telling anyone, or asking you if it meant anything or demanding an explanation, I won't do anything that will make your life more difficult...satisfied?" Eponine was gazing up at him steadily with her big brown eyes, he looked away.

"Good that's the way it should be", Eponine began walking towards the exit, but she paused resisting the urge to turn, not wanting see disgust in his eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to say it last night...thank you", Enjolras gazed at her back, unconsciously he raised his arm stretching his fingers as if to reach out to her, instead they clinched into a fist, his arm slowly falling back to his side. Eponine opened the door and left, leaving Enjolras on the roof alone staring at the spot where she had been.

When Enjolras finally found his way back to the office, Eponine was missing again, his relief however was short lived because he found Cosette sitting in his office. Leaning against his desk, he gazed down at her, silently and without warning Cosette stood up taking a large step forward till she was invading Enjolras' personal space.

"I thought you were on my side", she was so close Enjolras could smell the gentle scent of lavender radiating from her blouse, he sighed.

"I am on your side" he said firmly holding her slight glare.

"Why did you run after her then... there was also the look you gave me before you left, you seemed disappointed ", Enjolras glanced away momentarily rubbing his eyes.

"Are you happy Cosette, I want you to be happy but it feels like something has gone wrong along the way, your lashing out, I know you, you're a sweet, kind, and ultimately a good person, what happened Cosette, I'm supposed to be the twisted one" there was a long pause as Enjolras waited, he didn't know what to expect, he had never ever confronted her about her behaviour.

"What's changed Enjolras, you're the one whose different, you've been changing day by day...ever since _she _came here", there was venom in Cosette's voice.

"This is bigger than Eponine...Cosette I just want you to happy, that's all I've ever wanted", Enjolras reached out and held her hands, Cosette threw his hands off and fixed him with an intense gaze.

"I'll be happy once you get rid of _her _and go back to being the Enjolras I know, are you really going to become someone I can't trust, someone I can't depend because of that woman...well answer me", it was Cosette's turn to wait, she didn't like the silence, Enjolras had never hesitated before.

"I'm trying Cosette", Enjolras said eventually, Cosette scoffed taking a step back.

"That's not good enough, I guess I shouldn't rely on you so much anymore", before Enjolras could form any words she was out of the door, leaving him standing alone in his office feeling sad, troubled and confused. That evening Enjolras found himself at the bar downing his sorrows trying to wash away the feeling that he was losing Cosette.

It was 1 in the morning, when Eponine heard someone banging at her door loudly, putting on her dressing gown, she peeked through the eye hole and frowned before opening the door. An intoxicated Enjolras leaned against the frame starring at her through blurry blue eyes.

"What are you doing here...have you been drinking", Eponine sniffed, Enjolras toppled forward grasping her shoulders to steady himself, his unfocused eyes searching for something.

"H-how do I take it back...running after you...hugging you...kissing you, how do take it back, so that Cosette won't hate me" he stuttered his voice cracking, Eponine felt her chest tighten.

"You should go home...it's late" Eponine said grasping his hands and trying to pull them off her shoulders, but Enjolras held fast leaning even closer.

"Take re-re-sponsibilityy...I'm in this mess because of you, so you.. take responsibility" he muttered his head falling onto her shoulder, his knees suddenly gave out unable to hold both their weight, Eponine steadied their descent to the floor holding him tightly, as Eponine cradled a grown man in her arms she groaned, he had passed out again.

"...how the hell am I supposed take responsibility", she whispered to no one in particular.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: it feels a little slow to me at the moment but hopefully, things will be picking up soon, anyways thanks for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Chapter 17: How did I get here

Squinting painfully Enjolras opened his eyes, and momentarily panicked not knowing where he was, finding his reflection staring back at him on a large TV screen, he sat up finding himself on a sofa, draped in a warm blanket. He skimmed around recognizing the familiar surroundings, staggering to his feet he rubbed his eyes, and just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. The gentle creak of a door from behind, alerted him to another presence turning slowly he was met with the bemused brown eyes of Eponine Thenardier. Enjolras gulped, and opened his mouth trying to find something to say, all that came out was an awkward croak, Eponine raised an eyebrow, before walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water, she walked back and handed it to him.

"Here, this might help", Enjolras took it, ignoring the slight tingle, he felt when their hands brushed accidentally, he drank quietly before handing the glass back to Eponine.

"Thanks", he muttered rubbing his head. Eponine placed the glass down on the table, and folded her arms staring at Enjolras.

"Well, have you got anything to say for yourself", Enjolras frowned his jaw clenched as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What is there to say", he asked gazing at her with those steely blue eyes, Eponine unfolded her arms and huffed.

"There are almost no words to describe, how confusing you are" sighing Eponine walked over to the cupboard and rummaged, she walked back over to him and handed him a tooth brush, "The bathrooms to you're right", she said, silently he walked in the direction she'd motioned. Around ten minutes later, looking more awake Enjolras emerged, to find Eponine in the kitchen her back to him, making breakfast, pulling out the chair, he sat down. Sensing movement Eponine turned and glanced down in surprise at Enjolras who was looking up at her, impassively.

"We need to talk", he said solemnly, picking up two cups of coffee, she placed a cup in front of him before sitting down.

"You're scaring me, what is it you want to say" Eponine asked worriedly when he hadn't said anything for awhile.

"What do I have to do, to make you leave, do you want money?, a new house, a new position, what do I have to do, so that I never see you again?" his voice was even, his gaze steely, Eponine took a sip of her coffee before looking back up.

"All you have to do is wait, don't you remember the agreement we had, regardless of whether the café project succeeds or fails, I'll be leaving you, so all you have to do is wait", Eponine spoke calmly, although her stomach was all in knots.

"I don't like waiting", Enjolras said, slightly distracted by her slow blinking lashes .

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to get rid of me, I'm the only person whose on your side unconditionally, the only person who will never hurt you intentionally, if you send me away too soon...you'll regret it", Eponine said Enjolras's frown deepened.

"I think you're over estimating your importance to me" he stated flatly.

"I don't think so...you're here aren't you", Enjolras stood up erratically glaring down at Eponine, Eponine rose up slowly, making her way to his side of the table, promptly invading his personal space.

"What's that supposed to mean", he asked coldly.

"You ran after me, hugged me, kissed me, held my hand and now you're here, aren't you even a little curious about why you're acting this way", Eponine asked, noticing the slight twitch of his eye.

"I'm not curious", he stated coolly.

"That's okay, I'm curious enough for the both of us...besides you asked me to take responsibility, so I will", Eponine stated nonchalantly, Enjolras grasped her shoulders.

"You keep saying you're here to help me, but every time you open your mouth things get more complicated", Eponine smiled up at him.

"Things would be simple, if I knew what kind of person you were...but you keep confusing me so lets just keep living complicatedly...I think it works for us", Enjolras' grip loosened his hands sliding down the side of her dressing gown, quietly he turned picked up his jacket and made his way out of the door. _us.. there is no us I should have corrected her, I shouldn't have come here, I should have left as soon as I woke up, I should have... _his inner monologue berated him in the back of the taxi, once he got back to his house, he realised the most important one _I should probably stop thinking about her._

Eponine sat listlessly in front of La Monta, unable to face heading into the building.

"Eponine", Eponine looked up startled to see Jenny looking down at her curiously her red curls swaying in the gentle breeze .

"Jenny", she groaned, Jenny's eyes widened in amusement as she sat down next to the dejected looking young woman.

"Erm you okay...what's going on", Eponine smiled a little, at the genuine concern in Jenny's voice, before staring straight ahead.

"I've lost my mind", Eponine said slowly.

"Are you going to elaborate...or are we going to have to play twenty questions", asked Jenny, Eponine sighed again as she rationalized whether to reveal her problems, Jenny was nice and she considered her a friend...and it would be nice to have someone to talk other than her inner monologue .

"I think I propositioned Enjolras", Eponine said after a short pause, turning to gaze at Jenny with wide helpless eyes.

"What...why would you do that", asked Jenny her voice rising an octave higher.

"He kissed me and I've been a little confused", the words tumbled out quickly, Jenny simply blinked for awhile, Eponine watched in amusement as her face contorted awkwardly as her words fell into place.

"What!.. he kissed you", Jenny said in a shouted whisper, Eponine glanced around nervously, thankfully there was no one around.

"Yes", she muttered quietly.

"The Enjolras..as in Enjolras Hugo president of La Monta", Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Yes" she stated slightly louder.

"...our cold hearted CEO who as far as I know has never really dated anyone" continued Jenny in that same disbelieving tone.

"Oh for gods sake...Yes!", hissed Eponine exasperated, there was a short pause and then Jenny laughed loudly and wholeheartedly her entire body shaking.

"I knew it...there had to be something behind all that the weird tension...come on then tell me how it happened.", Eponine sighed and began by the explaining what happened on the night of the engagement party, how Enjolras had run after her, hugged her, kissed her before taking her home. She also went through their most recent encounter, drunk Enjolras turning up at her door in the middle of the night, and then their conversation the following morning.

"Are you really going to take responsibility...and find out what's going on between you two", Jenny asked after a contemplative pause.

"I don't really understand why I said that... after finally getting some closure, I think I've gone a bit strange", Eponine sighed.

"But do really think it's a good idea to start a one sided crush...those things hurt Eponine", there was a knowing feeling to Jenny's sombre tone.

"I know...I know Jenny", Eponine said quietly not meeting her eyes.

That evening she sat with François in the hospital, who to her dismay seemed to be getting worse, he was looking decidedly thinner and even frailer than the last time she'd seen him.

"You looked troubled Eponine...what's the matter", asked François.

"It' nothing...on a more important note, you need to tell Enjolras, this is getting ridiculous" Eponine said seriously.

"When the time is-" began François.

"Now is the right time" Eponine interrupted frustration edging into her voice.

"He needs to concentrate on the company", François replied calmly.

"The company will be fine...I mean he turns up every morning and is one of the last people to leave, he is even helping me with the café project", François' ears perked up.

"Really tell me more...", Eponine frowned not taking the bait.

"Don't distract me...you have to tell him", Eponine said simply.

"I was right about you Eponine, you're good for him", Eponine sighed offering him a small smile, which soon faded as he descended into a violent coughing fit, scaring the life out of Eponine and reminding her of how sick he really was. Suddenly Enjolras' pretty blue eyes floated into her head, staring at her with contempt and hurt as he stood over his grandpa's dead body.

"You have to tell him François...soon or I will", Eponine said softly but firmly,François stared at Eponine seeing the determination and concern swirling around in her eyes, it settled his nerves. she really cared about his grandson and that was the most important thing.

Enjolras and Eponine had been tiptoeing around each other for almost a week now, and it was getting tiring. The café project kept Eponine away from the office, and if it was up to her she would avoid him forever, she wasn't quite ready to start a one sided infatuation. However she had made him head of the project so as she stood in a empty room, paint drying on the walls, building equipment scattered around unsafely, waiting for the contractor, she was rightly startled when Enjolras walked in through the door.

"E-Enjolras...what are you doing here", she stuttered, he cocked his head gazing at her like she was an imbecile.

"Isn't this part of my duty...dealing with contractors and stuff", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..of course sorry," she mumbled not meeting his eyes, he shrugged and began looking around.

"Are you sure this is going to be finished in time, there's only about a month and half left, before you're supposed to open", Eponine looked around.

"We are running a little behind...but I think we'll make it... just about" she offered him a smile, which faltered due to the frown he was throwing her away _don't smile at me..._, his words drifted into her head, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice him approaching. Until she felt his fingers sifting through her hair, before she could react they withdrew, Eponine tried to ignore the distinct rise in her heartbeat.

"There was piece of dried paint in you hair", he said, all Eponine could do was nod she didn't trust herself to speak, especially with him remaining so close, and then he reached out again, more paint Eponine thought feeling embarrassed. But nothing was pulled out instead his fingers were lightly stroking the side of her head, patting down her soft wavy locks, then someone cleared their throat and they both jumped Enjolras' hand fell away, and they turned to face a brusque looking contractor hard hat and all. It only took a couple of minutes to deal with the contracts, and it wasn't long before the contractor exited leaving them alone.

"lets go to lunch", Enjolras said as soon as they were alone, Eponine looked up at him in confusion.

"Together", she asked, he sighed his blue eyes gazing at her a little impassively.

"Mags wants to see you, she likes you, she keeps asking so...lets go to lunch", Eponine felt her heart speed up again, as he continued to stare at her, _don't get pulled in...it's too complicated _her inner monologue warned.

"I see, Mags is nice, I like Mags" Eponine said slowly, Enjolras nodded in agreement, he walked over and grabbed her arm, _breathe Eponine, breathe for gods sake._

"lets go then", she merely nodded letting him drag her to the car although she was perfectly capable of waking unassisted.

Sitting in Mags homely little eatery she tried to look anywhere but Enjolras, it didn't help that his eyes hardly ever left her face. Come on Eponine say something, conversation, where's all your wit gone, she sighed and looked at him.

"Is there a reason you decided on a café as a starting project all those years ago", Eponine asked, leaning back he seemed to be giving it some thought.

"There were many reasons..." he said vaguely Eponine frowned but honestly she wasn't surprised at his answer.

"Do you have a thing for coffee", she asked, she wasn't prepared to let this conversation die just yet. Enjolras sighed leaning forward, his fingers splayed out on the table a couple of centimeters away from hers.

"My father...loved coffee", Eponine's eyes widened she honestly didn't know who was more surprised.

"Your father loved coffee", she repeated unsure of how to respond.

"It was the only time we really spoke...when I made him his morning coffee", _stop talking _his brain instructed, he didn't understand this sudden need to reveal things to Eponine.

"How did that inspire your coffee shop idea", Eponine tried not knowing how far she could push this, he sighed.

"People drink coffee with their friends, with family, sometimes with their lovers...in coffee shops the atmosphere always seemed so peaceful, so calm, I guess I wanted to capture that feeling again...when I saw my father early every morning sitting in the kitchen alone, dejected ,and sometimes hangover, he always looked conflicted, but as soon as I offered him his morning coffee, he became gentle, I would sit opposite him and just watch him drink slowly, we never really talked but, they were rare moments of peace...in that house", he stopped his blue eyes glazed over sadly, without thinking Eponine reached over laying her hands over his, his eyes flickered over to hers.

"I'll help you recreate that feeling,we have one month and half..I believe we can do it", she said with a small smile, Enjolras glanced down at her small hand, and then looked back up into those pretty brown eyes, his heart beating faster than necessary, and he panicked yanking his hand away. He stood up abruptly and made his way towards the exit Eponine got up and ran after him, giving an awkward shrug to Mags who was walking towards their table with food. He was half way down the street when Eponine grabbed his arm, he stopped and turned to face her.

"lets not meet like this ever again, for the next month and a half lets just stay away from each other", he said sounding very tired and a little irritated, Eponine felt her heart tug uncomfortably, her grip on his arm tightened.

"I don't want to" she said quietly, he gazed down into her large brown eyes.

"Why", he asked.

"Because I think, I might...like you", Eponine said gazing into those pretty blue eyes, her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage, her hands shaking _how did I get here...how?._


	18. Chapter 18

AN: sorry this is a bit late, but I've been sick the last few days, anyway feeling better now and I'm going to upload two chapters today, as always thank you for your reviews and continued support and enjoy!

Chapter 18: Curiosity

"I think I might...like you" Eponine said gazing into those pretty blue eyes, her heart thumping wildly against her ribcage, her hands shaking _how did I get _here...how?. Enjolras simply stared at her, Eponine's grasp loosened on his arm her hand falling away, her brown eyes widened in horror as she slowly staggered backwards before turning and running away, Enjolras watched her disappear down the street, his mouth agape, a bewildered frown scattered across his face.

Eponine was slumped in her chair her head in her hands, when Jenny walked in and cautiously sidled up to her, sensing her presence Eponine gazed up with weary eyes.

"Everything okay", asked Jenny worriedly.

"I confessed", Eponine stated bluntly, Jenny's eyes widened as she absorbed the information.

"Why...why would you do that" asked Jenny her voice becoming very monotone.

"I panicked... he was asking me to leave again and I panicked", Jenny frowned in confusion, twirling her fingers around those thick red curls, her eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation.

"You panicked and confessed...okay so what did he say", asked Jenny slowly, Eponine looked away, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"I don't know... because I sort of ran away", Jenny's mouth fell open her fingers pausing mid twirl.

"You confessed and ran...are you a child?" asked Jenny, Eponine groaned. "Did you mean it...your confession" Eponine looked at her blinking slowly her brows deeply furrowed.

"I don't know Jenny...but those words came out of my mouth, what do you think that means" Eponine asked softly.

"I think it means that somewhere deep down...you have some feelings for him", Jenny offered.

"That's what I was afraid of", Eponine murmured quietly putting her head in her hands.

After her chat with Jenny, Eponine submerged herself in work, which she thought would be a welcome distraction from her personal dilemma. Unfortunately work turned out to be just as frustrating, currently she was glaring at a particular section of one of the contracts, the wording made no sense at all, she groaned loudly ruffling her hair in frustration.

"What's wrong", Eponine jumped looking up to find Enjolras standing there, she hadn't even heard him come in, as she gazed up at him, maybe it was the light, but she was sure she could see mild amusement swirling around in his blue eyes.

"It's nothing..just the wording of this is a little hard to understand" Enjolras walked around the desk, hovering by her side before leaning over so that the sides of their faces were almost touching, he squinted at the screen.

"Where's the problem", he asked his voice seeming to ascend from the base of his throat, low, velvety, and so very close, Eponine simply pointed unable to speak. As he read she listened to the soft sound of his breathing, inhaling his scent, and when he turned she followed his movement bringing their faces even closer, so that they were now only millimetres apart.

"I see the problem", his said, his serene voice reverberating throughout her whole body, Eponine gulped unable to stand it anymore, she jumped up ignoring the gentle flush that was seeping into her cheeks, he straightened up slowly.

"I have to go", she said quickly and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm gently tugging her slender frame so that it collided with his chest, slowly he leaned into her, his lips hovering by her ear, sending ripples through her body as his breath caressed her earlobe.

"You're trying to run away... again", his voice sent goosebumps up and down her arms, Eponine's heart seemed to slow down and then speed up again, and then he pulled back slowly, and reached out lightly stroking her hair, before his hand suddenly paused simply resting against the side of her head.

"What is this..exactly", Eponine asked quietly, finally trusting herself to gaze up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Don't like me...you'll regret it", he said letting his hand drop, Eponine ignored the pang of disappointment at the disconnection, and watched as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Then you should stop, doing things like this...I'll get confused", Eponine said steadily.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about the way of I've been acting towards you...it seems I am a little curious after all...do you want to help me satisfy my curiosity", he asked evenly, Eponine frowned.

"Satisfy your curiosity...What does that mean", Eponine asked slowly.

"I'm asking you to hang around me until_ it_ passes... for just one month and a half I'm asking you to satisfy my curiosity, before you inevitably disappear", he said not quite holding her gaze.

"You want me to stay by your side quietly...and then disappear, once the time is right or, when you become bored", Enjolras pretended not hear the faint hurt in her voice.

"If you can't do it... then don't go around saying useless things like I like you" with that he turned and headed over to the door.

"I can do it", Eponine said suddenly, his hand fell away from handle turning slowly he gazed at her scoffing in disbelief.

"You're an idiot", he sighed before turning back round and exiting, leaving Eponine standing in the office alone.

"Satisfy his curiosity...how could he say such a thing", asked Jenny leaning forward her face furrowed.

"Are you really surprised...considering his strange personality", sighed Eponine leaning back in her chair, completely abandoning her lunch.

"I guess not...what is surprising however, is that you said yes, there's no way you like him that much already", Eponine bit her lip, twiddling her thumbs.

"I have my reasons Jenny" _I have to find out more about him if I'm going help reconcile him with his Grandfather, even if I have to put my heart on the line, I'm going to do it _thought Eponine.

"What reasons", asked Jenny, Eponine sighed.

"I can't tell you Jenny...not yet", Jenny leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"It must be a really important reason", said Jenny.

"It is...a really important reason", Eponine repeated.

Standing in her kitchen making breakfast, Eponine was relieved that the weekend had finally come round, and then her phone rang, she glanced down to find an unknown number glaring back at her, she frowned before tentatively picking it up.

"Hello..." she said warily.

"Hello Eponine", her heart stopped at the sound of Enjolras' voice.

"Enjolras?", he would never admit, but as he imagined her bewildered expression, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, the disbelief in her voice pretty much sealing the smile. "How did you get this number".

"It's on your staff file", he replied casually.

"Right erm...did you need something", there was a long pause on the other line, Eponine waited on tenter hooks.

"I want you to come over", Eponine's face scrunched up into a confused frown.

"Come over...where?.. I don't understand", there was sigh on the other side.

"To my house...I want you to come over to my house", he stated clearly, Eponine's breath caught.

"W-Why?", it came out slightly strangled, Enjolras cleared his throat.

"To satisfy my curiosity, I'm really bored right now...and I want to see you", he said slowly "So are you coming". Eponine's head was spinning at a 100 miles an hour as it tried to rationalize going or not. _It's so out of the blue, but I'll get to find out more about him, like why he hates his granddad , and maybe I''ll finally be able to tell him, I should go for François' sake._

"Okay", Eponine breathed, although she couldn't see it, she could feel his smirk.

So an hour later having gone through her entire wardrobe she finally settled on pair of dark navy skinny jeans and a pretty pink blouse that looked nice against her complexion, contrasting nicely with her dark hair. Eponine shuffled nervously in front of a large gate, leading to what can only be described as a mansion, she was buzzed in by the housekeeper who led her to the back garden. Where Enjolras stood waiting for her, the housekeeper promptly excused herself leaving them alone, Eponine approached tentatively. She looked down at the table to avoid gazing into Enjolras' eyes, it was laid out with pretty little confectioneries, cupcakes, biscuits and other fancies, there was also a tea pot surrounded by an array of pretty cups and saucers.

"Are we having a tea party", she asked with a smile, finally letting her gaze settle on him.

"You really came", he stated with a smirk and a tilt of the head.

"I did" she said venturing closer, she wasn't sure if she should sit down or offer him a handshake.

"Sit", he instructed placing his hands on her shoulders and manoeuvring her into a chair before plopping down in the seat beside hers.

"Your house is pretty", she said before immediately berating herself for not coming up with a better opener.

"I like it", he replied leaning back in his chair.

"Are you here alone", _she knew he was, François was still in the hospital, and even if he wasn't from what he had told her, he avoided spending time in the family home, he avoided the city, he avoided his grandson._

"You're here", he said deflecting the question, Eponine wanted to pry but she held herself back, settling on offering him a small smile.

Eponine picked up her tea and slowly drank, Enjolras watched her in amusement as she stroked her chin whilst assessing the deserts carefully, narrowing them down with her eyes, which lit up when she decided, she picked it up gently, pleasure etched into her face. He watched as the icing sugar lingered on her rosy lips, and continued watching as she licked it away, leaving her lips gleaming, he felt his breath hitch up, as he watched the corners of her mouth, and then he realised he was leaning in. He jumped up abruptly, Eponine put down her tea cup in confusion looking up at him.

"What-" before she could finish he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Good you're finished...how about a tour", his words flowed out quickly, it took her a few seconds to understand but she smiled and nodded, and he felt his heart beat quicken.

His fingers wrapped themselves possessively around her tiny wrist as they dragged her inside, feeling a faint tingle he glanced down and noticed he was still holding her, he dropped her hand abruptly as if the brief contact had burnt him. Once that awkwardness was dispelled with, he gave her a very vague tour of the Hugo mansion, which was just like any other large house. Jam packed with too many rooms, antique furniture, dusty fire places, large sash windows, the only weird thing was that there didn't seem to be any photos anywhere. Eventually they ended up in an old records room, walls stacked high with vinyl's, Enjolras skimmed the collection before deciding on one and pulling it out. A few minutes later, A_ll I have to do is dream by The Everly brothers _drifted out of the record player, Eponine swayed gently as she skimmed the collection. She felt a hand on her shoulder turning slowly she glanced at Enjolras unsure of what he wanted, until he offered her his hand, after a momentary hesitation Eponine took it tentatively, he pulled her in, one hand slinking around her waist the other holding her hand, they were practically cheek to cheek as they gently swayed to sound of the music.

_When I want you, in my arms , When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you All I have to do is dream Dream, dream, dream_

Enjolras gently pulled Eponine in a little closer, so that her head was almost resting on his shoulder.

When I feel blue in the night, And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you All I have to do is dream.

Eponine felt herself being pressed up against him further, all she wanted to do was run away, she could hardly breathe as she inhaled his scent, her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage_I can make you mine, Taste your lips of wine Anytime night or day__  
__Only trouble is Gee whiz I'm dreamin' my life away_

"This was my mothers favourite song", Enjolras said quietly into Eponine's ear. _  
_

_I need you so, that I could die I love you so and that is why_

"It's a pretty", Eponine said softly.

_Whenever I want you All I have to do is dream, Dream, dream, dream, dream..._

After the dance Enjolras and Eponine went back up stairs, they sat in the living room, Eponine was twiddling her thumbs nervously, as an old movie played in the background, although no one were really paying attention to it. After sitting there nervously for far too long she sighed loudly and stood up.

"I think it's time I went home...it's been fun", Eponine muttered quickly rising and practically sprinting to the door.

"You seem to like running away", Enjolras said from behind having kept with her brisk walk, she halted at the front door and slowly turned around.

"I'm not running away... I already agreed to stay by your side, it's just I can only deal with you in small doses" Eponine turned back round and opened the door just as Enjolras called out.

"Don't go ...", his voice died down as they both stared at a bewildered looking Cosette hand raised as if to knock.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: two chapters like I promised, enjoy!

Chapter 19: Trust

"Cosette", he breathed out her name as if it was both the most precious and most terrible word that his mouth could form. A glimmer of panic was dancing around in his eyes as he stared at Cosette, who was openly glaring at Eponine.

"You move fast...first my fiancé and now my best friend", there was no insincere sweetness just a sinister calmness as she spoke, Eponine sighed.

"Cosette...its not what you think", Enjolras said running his hand through his hair, Cosette tore her eyes away from Eponine and looked at him

"Oh is it not.. then what is this?", Cosette asked gesturing between them.

"Its...a private arrangement" Enjolras stated calmly.

"A private arrangement?", Cosette repeated incredulously.

"Yes... it's just a bit of fun and when it's finished, she'll disappear quietly ", said Enjolras pointedly refusing to look at Eponine.

"You make it sound like prostitution", Cosette said with a strange smile.

"It's not quite as dirty as that...but close enough" he stated coolly.

"I guess she really is, just like her mum" said Cosette with a light laugh.

"I'd really appreciate it, if you kept my mum out of this", Eponine said through gritted teeth finally finding her voice.

"Well I guess there are girls you marry, and girls you mess around with...don't worry I understand a man has needs", said Cosette with a wink completely ignoring Eponine.

"As long as you understand" replied Enjolras stoically, Eponine observed their torrid exchange wearily, an exchange that seemed set on treating her like she was invisible.

"But you should be careful, you don't know where's she's been", Cosette said with disgust as she sidled past Eponine and stood next to Enjolras possessively grasping his arm, he simply nodded.

"You two can be really vicious sometimes, but you should be careful, because one of these days, you're going to go too far, and you won't be able to take it back, and the regret will kill you... anyway I think I should definitely leave now", Eponine said with a small smile that never quite reached those pretty brown eyes, she turned to Enjolras "I guess I'll see you on Monday" turning slowly Eponine made her way across the lawn towards the gate and out of Enjolras' domain.

"Regret...who the hell does she think she is, but Enjolras out of all the disposable women in the world, did it have to be her", Cosette asked her nose scrunching up in disgust as she turned to gaze at Enjolras, who was standing there a little motionlessly, Cosette frowned, noticing that his hands had become tight fists, his eyes were clouded and unreadable, and then he sighed a long and somewhat mournful sound, one Cosette had never heard before.

"You asked me to get rid of her, that's all I'm doing" his voice came out cool and slightly dejected, Cosette frowned.

"What's the matter with you, you seem a little upset...come on lets go and have some tea", she tried to pull him, but he stood fast only offering her a momentary glance and a small smile that never quite reached his eyes.

"Another time Cosette...it's been a long day and I'm tired", Cosette's expression faltered, but she nodded letting go of his arm, he turned slowly and walked up the stairs disappearing, Cosette was left standing alone at the entrance feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach.

Sluggishly Enjolras sank onto his bed, clutching his chest, he didn't understand why it felt so heavy maybe it was guilt, for sending Cosette away, for hurting Eponine, for allowing her mother to be insulted again...for insulting her. As he lay in bed, the words of his mothers favourite song drifted around his head _whenever I want you, All I have to do is dream, dream, dream, dream..._and he did. He dreamt of pretty brown eyes, of soft pink lips, his body remembering the warmth he felt when they danced, his nose recalling her springlike scent and the words he thought he would never say to her _don't go...I want to see you_.He sat up abruptly opening his eyes, sweating, his burrows deeply furrowed, his breathing very uneven..._a nightmare I was having a nightmare_ he told himself_._

Once she was home, Eponine sat on her bed for awhile, she didn't know what to do with herself, _I learnt what his mothers favourite song was, and now I've seen his home, so all and all it wasn't a complete disaster..right_. But why then did she feel so uncomfortable _a private arrangement _ Cosette was right, it sounded less than innocent, all of a sudden Eponine felt very small in her tiny apartment, so she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Eponine! hey... I think this is the first time you've ever called me", Jenny's elated voice drifted out clear and loud against Eponine's ear.

"Hey Jenny", even though Eponine attempted to sound normal, Jenny could sense that something was slightly off.

"How are things going", asked Jenny casually.

"Erm fine I guess...do you want to go for a drink, I feel like a drink", Eponine asked gripping the phone tightly bracing herself for an excuse.

"I have an even better idea..how about a slumber party I'll bring the alcohol, you provide the food", offered Jenny after a short pause.

"That sounds great...I'll text you the address" replied Eponine excitedly. Eponine texted Jenny the address, and got up and began preparing the snacks about an hour and a half later there was knock at the door, Eponine gently opened the door finding Jenny standing there with two carrier bags and a smile.

"Hey Jenny", Eponine said happily, helping her to the kitchen.

"Hey Eponine", said Jenny pulling her into a hug.

They started their night of silly distractions by viewing an array of wacky movies with the sound off, deciding instead to make up their own commentaries, everything's funny when you're drunk. In their intoxicated state they managed to burn the spaghetti they were making for dinner, finding themselves munching on cheese sandwiches instead. Eventually they got into their pajamas and moved to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the time, watching funny compilation videos and drinking.

"Thanks for coming over Jenny..it was really nice of you", Eponine said a little hazily.

"What are friends for", replied Jenny offering Eponine a friendly smile.

"You think of me as friend..that's nice", Eponine said quietly.

"Are you okay Eponine", Jenny asked worriedly, Eponine turned to look at her.

"I'm okay...do I not look okay", asked Eponine suddenly sitting up.

"No you look fine..I was just asking" said Jenny slowly before picking up a bottle of cider and taking another gulp.

" A Private arrangement... what does that sound like to you", asked Eponine after a short pause.

" A Private arrangement...it sounds a little shady, why do you ask... have you gotten involved in something bad?", asked Jenny worriedly.

"No...no way, why would I get involved, in something like that", said Eponine hurriedly with an easy smile.

"Short term", said Jenny after awhile.

"What?", asked Eponine a little confused.

"That's what also comes to mind when someone says a private arrangement...I think short term", said Jenny staring Eponine dead in the eye, glancing away Eponine took a swig of her beer.

"Right...short term", she muttered.

Monday morning came around very quickly, Eponine sat in front of her mirror taking deep breaths as she gazed at her reflection, she needed to take a step back, there were only two reasons she was in La Monta, to make sure Enjolras didn't lose his position and to make sure that he reconciled with his grandfather. Somewhere along the way she had lost sight of her goal, got distracted, and now it was time to focus. She was in the office a half an hour earlier working on the café project, it had to succeed, it was important for so many reasons.

"Morning Eponine", Eponine looked up and smiled at the red head.

"Morning Jenny", Eponine replied.

"How are you feeling", Eponine appreciated the genuine concern in her voice.

"I feel like there are tiny men chipping away at the inner walls of my brain but other than that...I'm good", Jenny smiled before reaching over and gently patting her on the back before heading over to her own desk. Just as Jenny sat down Enjolras walked in, Eponine had resumed typing, he glanced in her direction, momentarily hesitating at her desk before continuing on to his office.

Enjolras fidgeted as he sat in his office, tapping away and glancing at the door every couple of seconds. Frustration oozing from every pore, at the nagging knowledge that he was waiting for Eponine to walk into his office so he could confront her, irrationally angry that she had seeped into his consciousness. Enjolras Hugo was a not a fidgety nervous kind of guy, so imagine his surprise when he actually jumped when there was knock on the door, clearing his throat, he called Eponine in.

"What is it", he asked his voice coming out a little coarse, Eponine strolled over to his desk and placed a small pile of documents on it, whilst looking at him with those pretty brown eyes.

"I need you to look over these documents, it's the final draft for our suppliers, to make sure the café is fully stocked...I need you to read them and hopefully sign them, unless there's something wrong with any of the parts, then we can work on it together", she said slowly, he listened to the gentle sound of her voice, followed the curvature of her mouth as her rosy lips moved up and down forming words, and observed the way her dainty hands fidgeted as she talked. There was pause as he realised she'd stopped talking.

"Okay", his voice came out a little strangled, Eponine raised an eyebrow.

"Right erm...I'll check in later", as she turned to leave, he rose out of the chair slightly opened his mouth as if to say something call her back but nothing came and she was gone, so he slumped back into his chair.

He didn't see her again until he headed up to the roof, where he found her sleeping on the hard bench, slowly he walked up and sat beside her sleeping figure. Watching as her head lolled from side to side uncomfortably, before reaching out with his hand and gently moving her head so that it rested on his shoulder, Eponine shuffled closer leaning into his side further. Carefully he tilted his head and reached out with his long cool fingers letting them glide through her hair, stroking gently, pushing away a few loose strands. He remained like that for awhile simply gazing at her peaceful expression until it slowly began morphing into one of distress, he frowned _can you still not find any peace in your dreams Eponine _he wondered_. _His fingers travelled from hair to her face, gently he smoothed out the lines on her face softening her expression, he pulled his fingers away and sat back and began humming his mothers favourite song.

Eponine's eyes flickered open slowly a gentle smile on her lips as a pretty melody buzzed by her ears, noticing the weird angle of her vision her brain began to slowly catch up with her eyes. Turning her head slightly she stared up at waves of soft looking strawberry blonde hair, she sat up abruptly, feeling the motion Enjolras turned his head his bright blue eyes staring deeply into hers. They stayed like that for awhile simply staring into each others eyes, whatever they wanted to say, wished to say, hoped to say, all those words faded into nothingness, before they could reach their lips. The only sound that resonated around the rooftop was the sound of their raised heartbeats, Enjolras reached out and placed his hand on top of Eponine's head.

"If you ever become important to me...at that precise moment, you should run far away, because I will end up destroying you" he said seriously but in his eyes there lay a gentleness Eponine wasn't completely familiar with.

"If I ever become important to you...even if you ask me to I won't leave, because I don't believe that you're half as bad as you're pretending to be" Eponine replied softly.

"How can you so be sure that I'm not a bad person", he asked the warmth from his hand seeping into her hair.

"If you were really a bad person...you wouldn't keep warning me, would you?", she answered tilting her head and observing Enjolras' reaction, he pulled his hand away glancing into the distance.

"You're an idiot..you should have run away when I told you" Eponine stood up and stretched before glancing down and smiling at Enjolras.

"You're right I am an idiot, I'm also pretty ridiculous, and sometimes I can be a little crazy, but if believe in and trust me, at least a little bit, I'll really try not let you down...I promise" hearing the soft sincerity in her voice, and seeing that hopeful naïvety in her earthy brown eyes. Enjolras found himself standing up slowly, reaching out and gently tugging on Eponine's blouse allowing her to stumble into his arms, where he could hold her tentatively _I'm just satisfying my curiosity _he told himself _please let that be it...please _he begged as his grip tightened_._


	20. Chapter 20

AN; well here goes nothing, as always thank you for your wonderful reviews they are appreciated and enjoy!

Chapter 20: Jealousy

Enjolras pulled back painstakingly slowly his hands falling to her shoulders unwilling to lose all physical contact, his gaze settled on those large brown eyes and he began searching _I think I might...like you_ her mouth had said last time and now he was sure she was saying it again with those eyes.

"I do believe in and trust you...but you shouldn't believe in or trust me because despite what you think... I'm really not a good guy", Eponine's eyes widened, her lips breaking out into that intoxicating smile.

"Who cares if you're a good or a bad guy?...You believe in me, and you trust me...so that means I'm not the enemy anymore!", she said her voice light and chirpy, a familiar joyful delirium began overtaking her body, as she started bouncing excitedly her luminous brown eyes wide and filled with relief, he reached out and stroked her hair, she stopped moving staring him dead in the eye.

"Is this another one of your weird fetishes...stroking my hair, even when we first met you tried to yank my hair out" Eponine asked with mock horror and Enjolras smiled, a genuine smile that reached all the way to the core of his beautiful cerulean irises, and once again Eponine found it a little hard to breath.

"Why do you do that?", he asked gently.

"Do what?" Eponine asked innocently.

"Whenever things get serious, you either run away or you turn it into a joke", Eponine glanced down seeming a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...it's what happens when I get scared" she mumbled gazing at her feet, and then she felt it, a touch that was barely there, feathery light and warm the sensation of his lips against her forehead so achingly tender that the air around them seemed to temporarily still and then he murmured against her skin, and Eponine was sure she was going to melt into a sappy cliché puddle.

"Fear is good Eponine, it'll keep you cautious...stay cautious, because people are capable of the worst things imaginable", slowly he pulled away leaving only a warm tingle as sign of what had just happened.

"When you say things like that, I get scared...it feels like something terrible is going to happen", Eponine said nervously, Enjolras gazed at her steadily.

"Speaking of terrible things, aren't you supposed to be having a meeting with Hannah" he said pointedly ignoring her last comment. Eponine stared blanking for a second before her eyes became the size of saucers, shakily she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone, her face paled as she glanced down at the time.

"I'm already more than 20 minutes...and none of the files are ready..what am I going to do..what..am..what..oh god.." Eponine was flailing around like a headless chicken, panic stricken, biting her lips, Enjolras grasped her shoulders.

"Hannah's reasonable you'll be fine", he said calmly, she relaxed a little before jumping out of his arms and sprinting towards the exit, she paused at the door and glanced back at him.

"I'll see you later", she said and then she was gone, Enjolras staggered back onto the bench, his head in his hands _just a month and a half...one month and a half and then we can both go our own ways, everything will end cleanly and completely, and things will go back to how they used to be...lies, lies, you're a liar _his consciousness interrupted.

When Eponine burst into the office and began rummaging through her desk for documents Jenny simply watched her bemused as always.

"Where the hell have you been?", she asked as Eponine haphazardly collected her documents, Eponine turned around her face flushed and eyes wide.

"I was on the roof... I guess I lost track of time", came the sheepish reply, Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"But Enjolras headed to the roof..about two hours ago", Jenny was now really staring at Eponine, who grimaced under her penetrating and accusing stare.

"I'll tell you later...I have to run", and just like that Eponine was gone, leaving Jenny to ponder how this was all going to end.

The meeting had passed by in a blur, as it turns out Eponine wasn't late, Hannah had received a text message an hour earlier telling her that Eponine was in an important meeting, thus everything was pushed back. It didn't matter though, Eponine was uncharacteristically distracted throughout the meeting, her mind full of nothing but Enjolras, his calming voice, his bitter-sweet smile and those pretty sad blue eyes. After the meeting she meandered down the long corridors her head bowed, lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious to the figure walking directly towards her until she collided against his solid chest.

"Sorry I..." the words faded as she found herself staring up into those curious blue eyes.

"How was the meeting", Eponine didn't comprehend the words only heard the tone of his velvety voice as she became lost in the ocean blue depths of his eyes.

"What?", she muttered realising he was waiting for a reply, it was his turn to raise his eyebrow in amusement.

"Did you get in trouble?", he asked nonchalantly, Eponine narrowed her eyes.

"You knew the time had been changed because you contacted her... do you get a kick out of seeing me panic", she asked placing her hands on her hips, and glaring at him, Enjolras reached out and ruffled her hair.

"But your panic stricken flustered expression is very funny, why would you deny me that", he replied seriously, Eponine opened her mouth to reply but,

"Come on Enjolras...will miss our reservation", came that sickly sweet voice from behind them Enjolras' hand fell from where it had been resting, gently on her head, he slowly sidled past her.

"I'll see you later", he said offering one last lingering gaze before making his way to Cosette's side, who made a show of linking arms before pulling him away. A dull and uncomfortable ache rustled through Eponine's chest which was followed by a hot surge of something that could only be described as jealousy, Eponine was a little taken back by the force of it.

Jenny watched as Eponine moved a cherry tomato from one side of her plate to the other, repeatedly.

"What happened?", she asked finally, Eponine looked up and stared at Jenny before sighing and putting her fork down.

"I'm feeling a little...no really Jealous right now", Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous... of who?", Eponine smiled.

"Cosette...I was chatting happily with Enjolras but as soon as she appeared, it suddenly felt like I didn't matter, he headed straight to her side", said Eponine slowly.

"Eponine... he's liked her for a long time, it's not that easy-"

"I know Jenny, more than anyone I know what's it's like to be stuck on one person, it took me too many years to get over my first love, but over the years I've become a really impatient and I don't think I can wait that long... truthfully I don't want to", Eponine said.

"So what are you going to do?", asked Jenny.

"I'm going to rip him from her side", stated Eponine calmly, Jenny's mouth fell open.

"Eponine..you..uh", Jenny was at loss for words.

"I don't want to be like every pathetic heroine in every love story, hopelessly pining but doing nothing about it...I don't have the patience for it", Jenny cleared her throat having finally recovered.

"What if he ends up hating you" asked Jenny.

"That's okay..at least it means he cares", Eponine said with a shrug as she pierced the cherry tomato and popped it in her mouth, Jenny slumped back in her chair, arms folded shaking her head with disbelief and worry.

As she made her way home, Eponine got a call from the hospital, François had taken a bad turn, her heart stopped for a second and then she ran. When she arrived he was asleep, the pain killers had knocked him out, the nurse had told her that her that he had keeled over in the middle of the staff canteen although he wasn't even supposed to be out of his bed. Eponine sighed as she slumped onto the chair beside him_, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this _it was a couple of hours before he stirred, around 2 am a pained groan awakened Eponine from her slumber.

"How are you feeling", her voice was very hoarse as she slowly shifted into a sitting position rubbing her weary eyes and clearing her throat, the old man smiled wearily.

"I'm sorry that the hospital called you...I'm okay, really" his voice sounded so small and far away.

"You're not okay... you might like being in pain but I don't like seeing it, you have no idea how hard it is seeing you like this", she said slowly her voice breaking, she suddenly had a strong desire to call Enjolras right that second and force him down there.

"I'm sorry child...sorry..I'm so sorry", the old man mumbled in his tiny frail voice, Eponine could feel her eyes watering, she staggered to her feet and gazed down at him with tearing eyes.

"I'm going to tell him", she stated.

"I know", sighed the old man, Eponine staggered backwards leaving the room and as she slid the door shut, she pressed her back against the cold solid structure, needing the support as her breathing steadily became more laboured. Her hand hurriedly clasped over her mouth to stifle a painful gasp that had threatened to escape, the tears however rolled down all on their own, trickling over her fingers. _I told him to trust me..to believe in me...I promised I would never let him down...what am I supposed to do now, I've wasted too much time, he's going to hate me..how do I tell him how?._

It was a tiring week for Eponine she spent her mornings in the office, her afternoons at the café,and her evenings in hospital with François who was looking a little better, but how much better could a dying man really look, he was still very sick, his life drawing to it's inevitable conclusion.

Eponine's fatigue did not go unnoticed by Enjolras who watched her worriedly as she stumbled around the office in a slight fuzz, and took the time to count the lines of worry etched into her face as they worked together. It was mid afternoon when things finally came to a head, on his way out for lunch, Enjolras came across Eponine struggling to carry a box that was clearly way too heavy, her hands shaking as she stumbled through the lobby. Without a moments thought Enjolras ran to her, just as the box dropped taking Eponine with it feeling an arm on her shoulder, Eponine gazed up at him through hazy eyes, her face red, sweat clinging to her forehead, her rosy lips more than a little pale.

"Are you okay?", he asked anxiously his grip on her arm tightening.

"I'm fine...just tripped", she said slowly as she tried to stand but her legs were jelly, and she came back down, it was Enjolras' support that kept her landing relatively soft. He reached out placing his hand across her forehead, as her head swayed dizziness sitting in, his frowned deepened and he sighed heavily.

"You're sick and burning up...why do you always have to try so hard", his arm wrapped around her waist as he lifted her to her feet, her body leaning heavily against his side.

"I'll be fine.. I just need to sit down", she muttered weakly as her eyes flickered across the pensive worry swimming around in those blue eyes, she suddenly felt warmer and it had nothing to do with her illness.

"Enjolras...lets go we have a lunch appointment", they tore their gazes away from each other to stare at Cosette who stood their harshly solid a blood red smile plastered across her face. Eponine felt it as Enjolras' body rose and he exhaled deeply, she felt the fearful and tired essence of that breath deep in her soul. And she was so sure, he was going to let go and she would drop to the ground but instead his grip around her waist remained firm, not only that but it tightened. And then he glanced down at her _ you're right to look scared _his eyes seemed to say _because if I wanted to, I could let you go and you would have no say in it, but at this moment in time I'm choosing to hold _on, Eponine's eyes furrowed as she held his intense gaze _I really hope, that I'm not so easy to throw away _Enjolras looked away_. _Jenny came around corner, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her, it was like a stand off, she wished she had some popcorn and a comfortable seat.

"How about a rain check, I promise I'll make it up to you...just for today let me go", being pressed up plush against Enjolras meant Eponine felt every sensation his body made, so as he spoke in that soothing timber voice, it was only her who felt the momentary fluctuation as the last three words fell from his lips.

"let you go...you make it sound as if I've been keeping you against your will", the tension in Cosette's voice cut through the air her smile however remained stubbornly in place. Eponine watched Enjolras as he stared at Cosette, she could see the inner turmoil swirling underneath his clouded blue eyes, her frame sagged a little the fatigue from running her body ragged hitting her all at once, feeling her slip Enjolras gazed back at her.

"I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like...I just need to take care of her right now", he spoke those words gazing into Eponine's eyes, Cosette glanced around on edge noticing the little audience that seemed to have materialized as people slowed down to watch the drama unfold, Cosette gripped her purse a little tighter as Enjolras finally glanced in her direction.

"Of course a boss should take care of his employees...rain check", Cosette said with a shrug that was anything but light, she gave Enjolras one last gaze with her steely grey eyes before turning on her heel and walking out of the building. The tight tension in Enjolras' body seemed to visibly deflate as soon Cosette's silhouette disappeared through the doors, he turned his full attention back to Eponine. Now with his attention focused back on Eponine, he could feel how little strength she had, her body completely sagging against him. sighing heavily he bent his knees his arms sweeping underneath her legs as he lifted her up, reflexively her arms reached out and wrapped around his neck, her hazy eyes widening.

"W-wh-what are you doing..pput me down", she stuttered, Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I just did something extremely uncharacteristic, and I'm not sure how to deal with it, so don't do anything and just listen to me, I'm going to take you to my car now and then I'm going to drive you home..okay", his voice was ice cold, but his warm and gentle eyes softened the sharp edge.

"Okay.. but are you sure about remaining here", _with me_ Eponine asked quietly.

"Would you rather I went with her", he asked with a frown.

"If I can be a bad girl, for just a moment...I would rather you never ever went to her ever...again", Eponine muttered hazily her head lolling against his chest, Enjolras said nothing, choosing to turn to Jenny instead.

"Jen-ny can you go get her stuff, I'll be waiting in the car", Jenny stood to attention and practically sprinting towards the elevators, it was the first time he'd said her name correctly. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion, as Enjolras strolled out of the building holding Eponine very close to his chest, her ear pressed up to his heart listening to the erratic heartbeat, neither aware or caring about the mountain of eyes watching them as they left.

His hands slightly shaking Enjolras buckled Eponine in, glad that her eyes were drifting to close so that she wouldn't be able to see the fear swimming around in his eyes, taking off his jacket he draped it over her tiny frame before getting into the car. He sat perfectly still and waited for Jenny, refusing to look at Eponine, he didn't have to wait long and they were soon on the road. He drove very carefully, not wanting to jolt the car and wake Eponine, once they arrived he opened the front door first before heading back and gently unbuckling and carrying her inside. Once he lay her on her warm bed, her eyes fluttered open, reaching out she weakly grasped his wrist, she felt the dip as he gently perched on the edge of the bed.

"I..I have something to tell you", she said feebly.

"Can't this wait...I have to go and get you some medicine", he said gently, Eponine's grip tightened around his wrist.

"It can't wait...I have to say it now...before I chicken out again", she mumbled with a sad smile.

"Okay...what is it", he asked, Eponine simply gazed up at him and sighed heavily her eyes seeming to glaze over with tears.

"Your grandfather...is dying".


	21. Chapter 21

AN: sorry for the delay I'm in the middle of moving from student accommodation and it's been a bit of a nightmare, thankfully things have settled down a little and I'll be updating more regularly, as always thank you for your continued support and enjoy!

Chapter 21: One-sided

She waited for a constriction in his expression, a flicker of confusion in his eyes, followed by worry or at least anger, but there was nothing, his face was stoically blank.

"Right", he said absently as if she'd just said how nice the weather was, Eponine frowned her grip on his wrist loosening.

"Did you hear what I said...your grandfather is dying" she repeated with an uneasy breath.

"I heard you, he's an old man, it's not that strange, everyone's got to die sometime", it was the casualness of his tone that made Eponine's heart beat uncomfortably in her chest.

"Enjolras...I don't think you understand what I'm saying, he's really sick, the wear out your body, stop your heart beating, eat away at your insides, painful, fading into oblivion kind of dying...do you understand what I'm saying", Eponine's voice had become a little unsteady, slowly Enjolras pulled his wrist out of her small weak hand, standing up he glanced down at her, the mask was back not as solidly as the first time they'd met, but close enough.

"You're sick, I'm going to go buy some medicine", before she could say another word, her bedroom door slammed shut and a couple of seconds later she heard the front door click shut. Eponine stared up at the ceiling, as she drifted into unconsciousness _how do I fix this...before you tell me to get lost, how do I even begin Enjolras, when I don't know anything about your pain._

When Enjolras returned to the house, he found it empty the bed crumpled and Eponine's purse missing, he dropped the bag he was holding, as a nervous fearfulness that was knew to him began coursing through his veins. He ran out into road and glanced around frantically, before running up and down the street, eventually he cruised around in his car, but still there was no sign. He hit the steering wheel in frustration before he tried calling her, it went straight to voice-mail, next was the office he called, she wasn't there either. _Where...where are you Eponine, it's too soon for you to leave...I don't think I ever want y- _he closed his eyes and shook his head putting a stop to the dangerous thought that was so desperate to tumble out of his mind.

Dragging her weary body through the city it took awhile before Eponine finally stumbled into the hospital weakly meandering through the halls. Swaying her skin pale and glistening with sweat, she avoided gazing into the worried eyes of the nurses she came across, quickly staggering into François' room as she soon as she found it. The old man sat up slowly in surprise taking in her pale face stricken with a light flush, the sweat clinging to her forehead and her weary unfocused eyes, and for a crazy second he was sure he had somehow infected her with his illness.

"Eponine..I wasn't expecting you today... you don't look well", he said his frail face contorting with worry, Eponine slumped down silently.

"It's nothing...what did you do to him, what did you do to make him hate you so much", François demeanour darkened, and he looked away.

"You told him ", it wasn't a question but a statement.

"What happened", Eponine breathed tiredly, François glanced at her, taking in her weary fatigued state, before glancing into her eyes which had become focused with an unwavering determination and he decided it was time.

"It all started before Enjolras was even born, his mother my daughter Julia ran away from home when she was 18 , I was very strict and she rebelled, I held it together but it was too much for my sick wife and she died.. a few years later Julia came back, with a 5 year old Enjolras and his father Adam..I hated Adam on sight...they moved in but it was tense, Julia blamed herself for her mothers death, and I blamed everything on Adam, in my grief stricken mind, he had seduced my daughter away from home, killing my wife, if that wasn't enough he'd ruined her by getting her pregnant, in my messed up mind everything was his fault", François paused trying to find the words to continue.

"Things only got worse, it didn't help that Adam had a criminal record, it was only some minor stuff, vandalism, some thievery in his early teenage years, it made it hard for him to get a job, and I humiliated him about it, every chance I got, I even sneered at his plans of going back to school and getting a degree in architecture, told him his dreams of being an architect were stupid and unrealistic...I made him work at the company instead as my PA he hated it and would drink to dull the pain, it caused a strain on his relationship with my daughter who completely ignored Enjolras and focused completely on fixing things with Adam...", he stopped again, seeing the intense pain etched into the old man's frail face, Eponine suddenly felt guilty she'd come here all guns blazing, on Enjolras behalf but the old man was already so broken.

"We can stop...and try again later" she said softly.

"No I want to keep going... Adam hated being in the house, I made his life hell, Julia didn't help either she went from overtly affectionate and clingy to cold to blindly angry, in truth I think she was mad at herself and she took it out on Adam and sometimes on Enjolras...eventually Adam had an affair, I wanted to kick him out, but Julia told me she'd kill herself, I was too scared to call her bluff...so the cycle continued I bullied Adam he drank and cheated..Julia would cry herself to sleep every night, Enjolras simply watched, he never cried or complained", François sighed there were tears in his eyes, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"We can stop", Eponine tried again, François shook his head.

"One morning we wake up and Adam isn't in his usual place, but there's a note on the kitchen table saying he went for a drive he'll be back in a couple of hours... not long after there's a call from the police, there's been an accident, and the body needs to be identified, all the way there Julia doesn't believe a word of it until we see the body, it's mangled and bruised but it's him, he'd been drunk when he'd crashed into the fence, that night he had left because we had argued again, after the body was covered, my daughter looked at me like I was the devil himself...after the accident she would stay in her room all day just crying, Enjolras slept in the room next door, I offered him another room, but he never moved", there was a along pause, the old man looked like he was ready to collapse.

"lets stop" Eponine said, she was a little frightened that the stress would cause him to have another attack.

"No I have to finish this...after a few months of incessant crying things calmed down a little she even started paying attention to Enjolras..she still cried but less and quietly...and then one night she just left the house, I don't know why or how but Enjolras had followed her, in her delirious state she accidentally stumbled into the road and died right in front of Enjolras...I remember watching Enjolras calmly telling the officers what had happened, before walking up to me _am I next granddad _he asked _next _I had asked _am I going to die next, grandma, dad and now mum they're all dead...I'm next right?, I don't to be last, _his eyes were so accepting, pain and death had become so everyday to that child, he was ruined and it was all my fault...", and then François fell apart completely and began sobbing, Eponine turned away tears streaming down her face.

It was through sheer willpower that Eponine made it back to her building, when she finally stumbled up the street she found Enjolras sitting at the bottom of her stairs. Hearing the faint sound of shoes gently hitting the pavement, he glanced up, his body slowly rising as he took her in and in a single heartbeat he'd closed the space between them his blues eyes flickering between relief, anger and confusion.

"Where the hell have you been", he asked, his voice cold and rough " I've been going crazy looking for you...running around the city like a headless chicken... all because of you", his voice was rising in anger his hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulders, Eponine simply gazed at him and then slowly her eyes started to glaze over before large droplets of tears began rolling down her pale cheeks, in constant lines. Enjolras eyes immediately softened his hands falling away from her shoulders, she continued staring at him with those doe brown eyes overflowing with tears, she looked so weak and tired, and an immediate stab of guilt began gnawing at his insides.

"I'm sorry...don't cry, please don't cry...I was just worried...I came back and you were gone and...and it's not the first time...", he didn't get to the last words because Eponine stumbled forward and pressed her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I...I'm so sorry", she murmured through her tears.

"You know", he said more to himself then to her. Eponine said nothing and buried her face further into his chest, her warm tears wetting his shirt, his arms gently grasped her shoulders and he pulled her back, she glanced away avoiding his piercing gaze. His hand reached up and rested under her chin raising it up so she could look at him directly.

"I'm sorry", she murmured again her tears glistening under the night sky.

"Are you crying...because you feel sorry for me" he asked his eyes unsure, his voice wavering.

"I'm crying because it's so unfair...because I'm angry, and frustrated, the world is so unfair, there are people who go through their whole lives without experiencing any major hiccups... and then there are those who experience it all at once... it's too ridiculous...how much pain is one person supposed to handle?", Eponine asked her voice shaky, in that moment Enjolras realised that she was crying on his behalf, angry on his behalf, it wasn't pity she felt for him but anger at the hand he'd been dealt in life. Gently his hand moved from her chin tracing softly against her jaw, rising to her cheeks and gently wiping away her tears, she watched him with bated breath he had now idea the instant and overwhelmingly effect the cold touch of his fingers had on her. His fingers weaved themselves into her hair and he gently pulled her back into his chest, his arms encircling her in a tight embrace. The last drop of energy drifted from her body and Eponine's body sagged against Enjolras' her eyes flickering to a close as she swayed on the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

_Don't go anywhere, even if I tell you to get lost don't go anywhere please, please don't listen to me when I say you mean nothing, I'm a coward that won't admit how important you are to me, because you'll disappear, everyone important to me leaves and always without goodbyes...I'm so scared Eponine that you'll fade into the oblivion and I won't be able to find you. _Those were the words that Enjolras wanted to say to Eponine, however they remained in his head simply milling around his mind with nowhere to go.

"Stop worrying about other people and worry about yourself a little...you idiot", is what he said instead.

Enjolras carried Eponine back to her bed and laid her down gently, taking out a cooling strip he laid it across her forehead, before making her take some cold medication. As she drifted to sleep he headed into the the kitchen, and made porridge which he gently fed to her, before cocooning her in blankets. It was getting late but instead of leaving he pulled up a chair and stayed by her bed, giving her water when she needed it, changing the cooling strips, and keeping an eye on her temperature, maybe it was too much, all she had was the flu and some general fatigue, but for some reason he couldn't bear to leave.

The next morning the sun streamed through the window, waking up Eponine she opened her eyes hazily feeling much better and a little lighter. She turned to find the chair by her bed empty, and a sudden bout of emptiness bounded through her, she glanced at the side draw there was note on it, gently she picked it up.

_Don't come to work! Or I will carry you back through the lobby._

_I've restocked your kitchen and prepared breakfast, take your medicine,_

_I'll be calling to check in, you're not allowed to come in for at least three days,_

_in fact take the whole week off, just get better_

_Enjolras._

Eponine smiled at the note lying back on the bed she pressed it to her chest and drifted back to sleep. Around 3 pm Enjolras called.

"Hey Eponine, how are you feeling", he asked.

"I'm okay...thanks to you", Enjolras cleared his throat feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"Right erm, just get better okay", he said quickly, Eponine smiled.

"Enjolras", she asked tentatively,

"Yes", he asked .

"About your grandfather-", the line went dead, she stared down at the phone and sighed. This was going to be tough, she would try again tomorrow, even though it was more than likely that he would not answer. As she was getting ready to sleep he called again, she was so surprised she stuttered when he asked if she had taken her medicine. For three days this cycle continued he would call and check on her health, and she would try to bring up his grandfather and he would hung up.

After resting up for three days Eponine finally made it in, Enjolras was off site but would be in soon. In a hurry to get to the café Eponine ran through the lobby, apparently one of the contracts had fallen through and the contractors had stopped working, she barely made it to the door when she was cut off by Cosette.

"What the hell did you do to him" asked Cosette her grey eyes blazing as she grabbed the side of Eponine's blazer.

"What?", Eponine raised her arm to pull Cosette's hand away but she held fast.

"Don't play dumb...are you trying to turn Enjolras against me", her eyes narrowed, her voice becoming dangerously low.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eponine replied an edge to her voice.

"He's on my side...he's always been on my side... until you came along that is", the grip on the blazer tightened.

"What exactly are you getting at ", Eponine asked.

"You're so good at playing innocent, stealing my finance wasn't enough now you're trying to turn Enjolras against me", Eponine took a deep breath she'd had enough, she grasped Cosette's wrist and gave it a hard twist, and her hand released it's grip, Eponine stepped back and evened out her blazer.

"Are you a child?", asked Eponine her eyebrows twitching with frustration.

"What" Cosette tensed.

"I met him first, so he's mine...don't steal what's mine, don't turn what's mine against me...is Enjolras an accessory a passive doll you can use, maybe you think he is incapable of making his own decisions, choices, I really don't understand...you're his friend ...no, you're the woman he's loved longer then he can even remember, he treats you like you're the most precious thing in the world, why can't you extend him the same courtesy, why do you play him like fool?" Eponine asked.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about...you can never understand", Cosette was physically shaking.

"I understand more than you know, that look you have in your eyes I had it once, it's really vile and pathetic, you should hurry up and throw it away before it destroys you", Eponine replied evenly Cosette looked like she was about to explode.

" And what does this so called _look_ in my eyes say", asked Cosette with a sneer.

"It tells me that you've been ruined...completely" Eponine said simply, there was no warning before Cosette's small but incredibly sharp hands collided with her cheek her ring catching on her soft skin leaving a mark, Eponine reeled back momentarily before raising her hand and delivering Cosette the same swift courtesy, Cosette's eyes widened in disbelief. She raised her hand to strike again but her tiny wrist was caught mid raise by Enjolras' hand.

"Enough both of you, this is a work environment", he said looking pleadingly at Cosette before letting go of her arm where it dropped back to her side.

"You've hired a highly volatile employee", Cosette said folding her arms and turning slightly so that Enjolras got a good look at her red cheek.

"You have to control your temper as my secretary th-", his words got cut at the base of his throat as he finally turned to face Eponine, catching sight of her injured cheek, his blue eyes rose and flickered across the resigned expression in her tired brown eyes _she's not expecting me to take her side_, he thought, he looked away suddenly feeling frustrated and angry _try being a little selfish Eponine, ask me to choose, ask me to take your side, stop being so pathetic, you idiot._

"Sorry but I have to go...you can reprimand me later", Eponine said looking away .

"How can you ask to leave..your bos-", began Cosette.

"Go", interrupted Enjolras, and she did without so much as glance in his direction.

The late warm afternoon sun descended and was replaced by a cool darkness, as the last few workmen packed and filtered out, Eponine sighed before turning to leave, her heart was stopped by sight of Enjolras standing by the door. Slowly she walked up him, he glanced at her nervously, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a plaster, wordlessly he unraveled it before reaching out and gently laying it across the scratch, tenderly smoothing the surface with his cool fingers. Eponine stood perfectly still, until he was done, his fingers lingered on her cheek before pulling back.

"Why are you here", Eponine finally asked after a long silence.

"I came to see you", he said softly.

"Do you have something to say to me", she asked glancing at him gently.

"I'm a just a little curious about why you treat me so well, but expect nothing in return...I've been going crazy wondering why you're so accepting of everything, it's as if you're waiting for everything to fall apart, waiting to have your heart broken...why are you like this, answer me so I can understand", Enjolras' face was furrowed with frustration and curiosity.

"The answer isn't that complicated...it's because I like you, so I don't really have the right to get angry, if you don't take my side, because I decided to like you, all on my own, I don't expect anything from you, because you've never given me reason to... but it's okay I just want to be near you" he glanced over the apprehension speckled across her face, took in the way her eyes were gazing at him, like he was something delicate and precious, and in response his heart began beating almost feverishly against his ribcage.

"So are you saying you have no expectations from the person you like", he asked disbelief edging its way into his voice.

"Do you really want to know, the only thing I want from the person I like", Eponine asked.

"Yes...I want to know" he asked, inhaling deeply.

"All I want is someone who won't leave me, someone who can stay with me for a long, long time, the thing I hate most in this world, is being abandoned...but I don't have the right to ask that, because my love is one-sided", the word love somehow fell out from between Eponine's lips, the weight of that utterance hung in the air heavily, Enjolras took a deep breath feeling as if all the air had been punched out of his lungs, but as he gazed into Eponine's eyes swirling with panic and fear, she looked so vulnerable and exposed, he decided to take a chance.

"What if it's not one-sided...what then", he asked steadily holding her gaze.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world, anyway here's the next instalment, I will try and update as regularly as possible enjoy!

Chapter 22: Promises

As fear coursed through his veins the weight of his oncoming confession pulling at his heart, he waited for the sign to go on. Imagine his surprise when Eponine raised her dainty hand and gently pressed it against his lips, open palm softness laid across his mouth preventing any words from being spoken, he gazed down at her in confusion.

"Don't say it, because you don't mean it", Eponine spoke softly. Enjolras frowned and gently grasped her wrist pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"How can you possibly know", he asked with a frown.

"You don't want me, you want Cosette...I'm someone you need because I fill the void left by not being able to have Cosette, I've seen the fear in your eyes when you look at her, and you think you're going to loose her...so don't say it, besides you know that I'm a ridiculous idiot so if you confess, I will believe you and you'll become someone I can't live without, but right now you can live without me...so don't say it", Eponine finished, Enjolras stared at his fingers like there were the most interesting things in the universe.

"Then what am I supposed to do", he asked quietly.

"Go and see your grandfather", the air immediately tensed Enjolras looked up at her, there was a warning in his gaze.

"Don't start", he spoke calmly but there was a cold edge to his voice.

"You'll regret it if you don't", her voice was soft and almost pleading Enjolras felt his heart get itself in a slight knot but he ignored it.

"And you know that for a fact do you" he asked staring at her through those confused and angry blue eyes.

"Yes", it was a simple yes but there was so much weight behind it that Enjolras lost himself for a second and simply stared into those worried brown eyes.

"Do you really think that knowing my story, entitles you to an opinion", there was a dangerous sharpness to his voice as he edged even closer to her.

"knowing your story changes nothing, because you still have to see him", Eponine replied evenly.

"Did the old man put you up to this... he's always been shameless", Eponine didn't miss the spite and anger in his tone.

"It's not like that, truthfully he doesn't want to see you, he wanted to die alone, he's convinced you don't care if he dies and he's fine with it, because he believes he deserves it", Eponine spoke slowly, Enjolras' eyes widened a fraction before he regained his composure.

"He's right, I don't care", he said coolly.

"You're lying, you care, you care so much it hurts, so much it tears away at your insides, you care so much it makes your blood boil, because no matter how you think about it, you believe you shouldn't, that person doesn't deserve my sympathy or anything, is what you're thinking", Eponine said far too knowingly, Enjolras eye twitched as he stepped back, his expression clouded.

"Enough, I'm going back to work", he turned abruptly and began walking away but then he hesitated and walked back to Eponine.

"Don't get sick again, I don't like it", and just as swiftly he was gone again, he's lean body disappearing down the street.

Eponine wasn't one to give in easily, so any time she saw him she would preach to him about visiting his grandfather. _He's the only family you have left...do this for yourself...you'll regret it..you'll regret...you'll regret it I promise you. _She wouldn't stop badgering him, it had been non-stop for almost a week now, and although he'd never admit it she was starting to get to him just a little.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Enjolras made his way out of la Monta, his car was waiting out front where the guard had brought it round.

"Hello Enjolras", Enjolras almost jumped out of his skin, an unmanly yelp falling from between his lips.

"For god sakes Eponine", he breathed, mild irritation in his voice, Eponine cleared her throat and smiled.

"we need to talk", he frowned and turned around making his way to his car, she followed.

"I'm tired...lets talk later...later", he said wearily as he unlocked his car.

"we may have later, but your grandfather doesn't, he's really ill", Enjolras sighed as he got into the car, and then to his surprise she ran to the other side and got in, he turned and looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing", he asked hands grasping the steering wheel tightly, as he tried to glare at her intimidatingly but his heart wouldn't let him, so it came out as a tired grimace instead.

"There's more I have to say.. and I'm not leaving till I do", the intensity in her eyes convinced him that she wasn't going anywhere, he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Say what you have to say, then get out of my car", he ignored the warm feeling that washed over him, when her face and body relaxed with relief, the tension falling away from her dainty limbs.

"I'm going tell you about my father...there were many things that my father was fond of...alcohol, women, money...gambling...embezzling, he did it all, so it wasn't unusual for the cops to turn up at our house. In every sense of the word, he was a truly useless man, who made my mother cry all the time, eventually they divorced and he disappeared. Years later he tried to contact me but because I hated him so much, I never responded, but when I was in my second year of high school I found out he was dying, final stage pancreatic cancer, he called me saying he wanted to see me..." Eponine paused her hands were shaking, and he could see the pain in her eyes as clear as day, and he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but he stayed still.

" ...but I was so scared and I hated him so much so I kept delaying it and wouldn't see him, but then he suddenly died, and I was really surprised by how much it hurt...I realised then it, that I had really wanted to see him one last time and I should have gone, not for him but for myself, at least to show him that despite all the suffering he caused me I turned out okay, I was still in one piece...he probably wanted to hold my hand one last time and say sorry and maybe I love you but I wouldn't even give him that...because I hated him so much I forgot about all the times he was good to me, forgot about how he used carry me on his back as a child, how he would bring me treats and share secrets he wouldn't tell anyone else...I regretted it so much afterwards, because no matter how much I hated him, he was still my father, I should have been there in his final moments...I'm telling you this because I don't you to be stubborn like me and feel regret for rest of your life", Eponine stopped there was a calm silence in the car, Eponine looked away holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Even if you tell me all of this...I still can't go" Eponine turned to look at him.

"No... you can I believe in you so don't be a coward like me, and go and tell him directly, I turned out well, despite all the stupid and hurtful things you did, I'm okay, your grandson is still standing strong you old fool, go and show him" Enjolras stared into those soft brown eyes as they held back tears and stared at him pleadingly, why did she care so much, before he could do anything she opened the door and got out. He sat still for a couple of seconds before jumping out of the car and running after her. She was walking around the corner when his hand landed gently on her shoulder when she turned around, his breath caught and time seemed to slow down as his heart sped up his eyes taking in the tears that were slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"You're crying", he said softly as his hand gently brushed against her skin wiping away droplets, she gently brushed his hand away.

"I guess..it still hurts quite a bit", Eponine looked away embarrassed by her lack of self control. Enjolras's fingers rested under her chin gently steering her face so that she was facing him again.

"You cry a lot, even though I told you that I hate it", there wasn't any coldness in his voice just a gentle curiosity.

"I never carry any tissues, and every time I cry, you always wipe them away, so I figure it's pretty economical to just use your hand", she said with a shrug and smile, her tears already drying, he sighed his hands dropping away, despite himself he found a smile tugging at the edges of his lips, he was smiling a lot these days because of a certain someone.

There was a comfortable silence as they simply stood staring and smiling at each other, Enjolras stopped smiling his hands rising to his chest he pressed it against his heart feeling its erratic beating as he stared down at Eponine. His eyes skimming over her long dark lashes framing her pretty brown eyes, her soft porcelain skin which brought out the pink hue of her perfect soft lips. He stepped forward and gently pressed his forehead against Eponine's, enjoying the small gasp that escaped her mouth and the comical widening of her eyes, but mostly he was relieved she didn't move away.

"You wouldn't let me say it before but I have to now...I do have feelings for you, but they're different from what I feel for Cosette, when my heart beats for you the rhythm is different, but it does beat for you, and when I find out the difference I will tell you...you don't have to but I would be grateful if you waited till I figure it out...don't go away and stay with me", Enjolras' words washed over Eponine in warm waves before settling into her heart, Enjolras pulled way his eyes remained on Eponine, who was staring at his chest deep in thought.

"Alright, I will", she said softly glancing up at him with nervous eyes, Enjolras relaxed his face breaking into a smile. He raised his hand offering her his pinky, Eponine frowned.

"Promise", he asked casually, Eponine cocked her head to the side, gazing at him like he had grown a horn.

"You're joking right", she asked scoffing with disbelief, he blinked blankly at her _oh my god he's serious, is he actually a child trapped in a grown man's body,_ sighing Eponine raised her hand and clasped their pinky's and then firmly pressed their thumbs together.

"I promise", she said and he smiled that beautiful toothy sincere smile that had the power to stop her heart from beating, and she realised she would make any promise he asked as long as she got to bask in it's radiance. The realisation made Eponine's heart beat nervously fear settling in her chest, _whoa _she thought _am I already in this deep... ahhh I'm scared. _


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I couldn't sleep so I wrote and edited this in one sitting, not sure if it reads weirdly, anyway let me know if it does and as always your reviews inspire and cheer me up so thank you, anyway here's the next instalment.

Chapter 23: kill me, kiss me

Tossing and turning Enjolras found himself by a familiar road side gazing at the silhouette of a young women teetering on the edge of the pavement, he's moving towards her till he is staring at her back, he reaches his hand out as if to pull her away from the tip of the pavement but instead he pushes and she stumbles out onto the oncoming traffic. She turns just before the impact her eyes gazing at him with trust and love and then she smiles a second before the car collides with her tiny frame. Enjolras bolts up sweating, choking for breath he clutches his chest, and runs his hand through his head, he bites down on his tongue stumbling out of bed he goes into the en-suite bathroom. Fully clothed he stands under the shower and turns on the cold tap, the water cascades over him wetting his clothing, cooling his body distracting him from the pain and fear swirling around in his heart, he stares at his hands they're shaking, slowly he slides down till he's on his knees.

On the other side of town Cosette was concocting a plan to permanently remove Eponine from Enjolras' side, she was going to force him to choose. Wrapping her silk dressing gown around her tiny frame, and rubbing her weary eyes Cosette made some calls setting in motion a plan that would change everything. Everyone had secrets they would like no one else to know, and she was good at using that against them, pressing play on her laptop she stepped into the shower.

_I have a fickle heart and a bitterness , and a wandering and a heaviness in my head_

she shivered as the water hit her pale skin, Cosette took a deep breath as she listened to the song.

_Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before, …. please remember me once more _

Marius had left again escaped abroad for some law conference, he was always leaving, he was good at that.

_I often think about where I went wrong,The more I do, the less I know,_

She stood perfectly still staring at her faint silhouette in the glass door, unable to look at herself she closed her eyes and leaned against the glass letting the water simply cascade down her back.

_Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before...please remember me once more _

As words of the song seeped into her subconscious, she felt warm tears mingle with as the water as they rolled down her cheeks, it had been a very long time since she'd cried.

_Gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hoped that you'd find the missing piece, To bring you back to me,_

The gentle cries morphed into ugly unladylike sobs her dainty hands flew to her mouth to stifle the loud cries that were falling out of her lips.

_Why don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more..._

Over the long weekend Enjolras dreamed that dream over and over again, he almost dreaded going to sleep.

When he walked in on Monday, Enjolras had the sudden desire to see Eponine, his body sagged with disappointment when he only found Jenny sitting in the office. Unable to deal with being in his office alone he headed to the roof, his breath caught as he caught sight of Eponine lounging on the bench and reading from a small book, she glanced up in surprise as he approached her and stood offering him a small smile.

"Did you think about what I told you", she asked and he sighed.

"You're never going to let up are you", he gazed at her with tired and pained blue eyes.

"Never", she said simply holding his gaze, Enjolras sat down, she remained standing.

"I should get back to work", Eponine turned to leave, when he grabbed her wrist, sending a shiver through her body at the sensation of his cool soft hand, she turned and looked down at him his blue eyes were gazing at her so intently, it made her feel very vulnerable.

"Stay... for just a little bit" there was something in his voice, that forced to Eponine to stare down, she glanced intently at his face and saw weariness in his eyes, he looked really tired, his face also seemed a little pale, the blue in his eyes wasn't as crisp as it normally was, in fact it was hazy. Never breaking her gaze Eponine slowly sat down next to him, after awhile Enjolras turned to meet her gaze.

"Are you okay", she asked worriedly, he offered her a small smile.

"No... I'm not okay, I'm really tired", he said calmly, Eponine frowned gazing at the circles under his eyes, her grip around her book tightened.

"Is there anything I can do", she asked.

"Can I borrow your shoulder", he asked, Eponine's heart rate rose as she felt him lean in.

"for as long as you need", Eponine replied with a gentle smile, not needing any more prompt Enjolras slowly lowered his head onto Eponine's shoulder his strawberry blonde waves gently brushing against her neck, Eponine glanced down at her book, opening it she resumed reading. It didn't take long before Enjolras long fair lashes closed over his cerulean irises, his breathing evening out as he drifted into a soft slumber. Eponine tried to concentrate on her little book but her body and heart were too aware of the body pressed up against her, she closed the book and tried to even out her breathing, she bit down on her lips, clenching and unclenching her fists. Sighing she unclenched her fists and carefully turned to gaze at Enjolras, she raised her arm softly and reached out her fingers hovering over his lips, she traced her thumb across his lips, her finger resting on the side of his cheek, her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would wake him up.

"You asked me to wait, till you figure out how you feel about me, but there's only 4 weeks left until we agreed that I would leave, but until then I would really like it, if you could look at me only because my heart is full of nothing but you, I know it's not the same for you but a girl can dream can't she, maybe I haven't been very obvious, but I'm yours, can't you be mine?.." Slowly Eponine started to pull her hand away, but she didn't get far his hand reached out and grabbed her hand as his eyes fluttered open, he sat up and stared at her with those blue eyes, Eponine felt the heat rise to her cheeks, she had been caught, there was a long pause as they simply stared at each other.

"Do you really want to know my answer", he held onto her hand, laying their entwined hands on his lap.

"I want to hear the answer, even if it's not the answer I want" Eponine said holding his gaze.

"can I have those 4 weeks to work out an answer, can you wait that long", he asked seriously, his warm blue eyes getting lost in the depths of her earthy brown irises.

"of course... you know that I'm really patient", she said with a playful smile and a shrug. Enjolras frowned he released her hand and gently pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to smile, I know you're scared and I'm really sorry that I can't take that fear away right now... I'm sorry Eponine", he whispered her name so affectionately that all she could do was lean further into his embrace, never wanting to pull away.

If there was one thing Eponine hated it was leaving things unfinished, so no matter how much something hurt, or how tiring it was, she always finished it, loose ends were never fun. Sitting in her dressing gown the clock ticking just past midnight, she was typing away reworking the contractors contracts, when she was startled by erratic thumping at her door. Tightening the string on her dressing gown, she made her way to the door, cautiously looking through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Enjolras...what are you doing here", she asked her voice a little hoarse, he blinked slowly with those fair lashes, his lost blue eyes flickering across her face with something close to fear.

"I..I tried to go...but I can't", he sounded frustrated, Eponine moved to the side letting him in.

"You tried to see your grandfather", she stated as he stood in her kitchen, he looked up at her.

"Do you have anything to drink", he asked glancing away, Eponine sighed and began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and two mall glasses carefully setting them down on the table. Enjolras slumped down on the chair, and began pouring, Eponine pulled up a chair sitting by his side, he poured a glass for her and pushed it towards her before downing his, immediately refilling his glass.

"What happened", Eponine asked watching as he downed the second glass and pulled a third, she reached out with her hand and stopped him downing the third, he looked at her worried brown eyes and sighed.

"I went to the hospital...but I couldn't go in...couldn't take a single step inside", he said slowly, he pushed her hand away and downed the third.

"At least you tried...you did well" she said encouragingly, he simply scoffed.

"Have you ever seen someone die", he asked gazing at her with his tired blue eyes, Eponine eyes widened in surprise.

"No" she said, he glanced away pouring himself another drink.

"It's quite an experience...watching someone bleed out, it's really surprising how much blood one human being has...but that's not the worse thing, the absolute worst is the look in their eyes when they realise that its over, the fear you see is unlike anything...their fear is something else", he took a big swig of his glass.

"You saw your mother die", Eponine said slowly, he smiled sadly taking another swig.

"she cried all the time, all the time...all..the..time, loudly and obnoxiously she wanted everyone to hear, can you hear how sad I am, is what she was saying, I really hated that sound, but then one night it was gone, I was so relieved...ahh it's so quite, it's nice, I hope I never hear that sound again...but after a little while I got nervous, and checked her room it was empty, I found her in the garden staring up at the sky, it was like she was in trance and then she began walking, I followed her, down the long streets, I watched as she stood on the edge of the road...I could've called...move back, it's dangerous, mum don't do it , but I said nothing, and she stepped out onto the road...do you know what's was funny, at the last second she turned and looked straight at me, and she smiled just as the car slammed into her tiny body... I guess I got my wish, I'd never hear crying ever again ", he took another swig, rubbing his eyes, wiping away tears that were starting to form.

"You can't blame yourself, you didn't know it was going to happen, you were just a child after all, I won't pretend to understand the pain of seeing someone die, but the loss is something I can comprehend, all I can say to you is don't hold onto the pain because you won't able to live like a human being...it'll drive you crazy slowly so don't do it...don't do it", Eponine's voice was gentle and a little pained.

"do you remember the conversation we had on the roof a few weeks ago, you told me that I put myself on a ledge and that I wanted to jump", he asked, Eponine frowned.

"I remember" she said slowly watching him carefully.

"it got to me, because it reminded me of my mother, more precisely of the moment she turned and smiled at me, because in that moment I understood that she wanted to die, the old man kept saying it was an accident but it's wasn't, there was nothing for her in this world...she wanted to die", Enjolras was staring at his hands strangely.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to add to your pain...sometimes I can be really useless", Eponine said quietly staring at her hands, Enjolras reached out and put his hand on her shoulders, she gazed up at him, he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't be an idiot... you don't know how comforting it is, just being near you, you're not useless, don't ever say that again", he pulled his hand away, resting his head in-between his hands and staring at Eponine.

"When did you become such a nice person...ahh you're giving me goosebumps" Eponine said shuddering playfully before resting her head between her hands and mirroring Enjolras stance, Enjolras scoffed but maintained his gaze.

"Do you miss your dad ", Enjolras asked after a short pause.

"Yes I miss him... especially on the really quite days, I really feel it then, the loss and sudden sadness as my heart remembers that I will never see my him again...do you miss your dad", he gave her a thoughtful smile, which she returned.

"all the time..sometimes I miss him more than my mum..I know I'm not supposed..but when I was with him I felt like I belonged to someone... even if he was tired he would always ask how my day was, _what have you been up to today my clever son..._but my mum after awhile she barely saw me...I think sometimes she hated me...you're the reason I had to come back, if you weren't around..me and your father might have never needed to come back..." he said his eyes glazing over his hands falling onto the table.

"I'm sure that's not true..." Eponine's voice cracked with disbelief as she felt pain in her chest.

"I was sitting on the stairs when I heard them talking...lets runaway she said just you and me, we can leave Enjolras here with dad.. we can go back to how...are you insane my father had interrupted he's our son how can we just abandon him...why do you only see him she had asked in frustration, why can't you see me she continued ...I almost laughed because I felt the same, why can't you see me mum..your son is waiting for you to see him, is what I wanted to say", the tears rolled down his cheeks a he sighed, then he felt a hand on his he looked up into tear filled eyes.

"don't cry...it's okay",Eponine said quietly through her own tears. He reached out and wiped her tears.

"why are you crying..idiot", he said as he wiped, but her tears wouldn't stop.

"because I'm sad... that you're in this much pain and I can't do anything" her soft voice trembled as he continued stroking her face soothingly.

"what am I going to do with you", he asked pressing his forehead against hers, his thumb continuing to lightly wipe away her tears.

"whatever you want...I'm yours after all", she whispered leaning into his touch.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I should really be packing right now, but hey this is way more important anyway here's the next part, I'm slowly starting to see how this is all going to end...

Chapter 24: Hope

Opening his eyes, Enjolras momentarily frowned before recognizing the familiar setting of Eponine's bedroom, relief washed through his body and he turned pressing his face into the pillow, inhaling the familiar sent, before glancing around the faintly green room. He lay there just staring at the ceiling for a awhile before his mind became bombarded with images from the previous night, and the he smelt it, staggering to his feet he opened the door, and there standing in the open kitchen is a familiar back covered in long wavy locks, the sight made him feel immensely calm, sensing someone behind her Eponine turned around.

"You're up...I made pancakes if you want", he walks over and sits down at the table never once tearing his eyes away from her.

"Sounds great..thanks", smiling Eponine turned back round and took out two plates and two cups, pouring coffee she set it down on the table before settling in the chair opposite him.

"How are you feeling", she asks with a smile and a gentle tilt of the head.

"Good, thanks to you", he replies taking a cursory sip of coffee.

"Good enough..to try again", she asks tentatively, he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"What do I get in return...if I go", he asks leaning forward.

"What do you want", Eponine asks, he tilts his head a mischievous grin across his lips.

"A date?", he asks and Eponine chokes on the air.

"Wi-with...me", she stutters and he smiles.

"Yes", he replies with a casual shrug.

"I'd be happy to" she replies slowly and she looks up and he is rewarded with a ray of sunshine that is her smile, which flows up from her rosy lips to her large brown eyes and they sparkle and he wonders what else can he say, so that he sees that expression again. They eat their pancakes quietly, in a comfortable and peaceful silence.

"I can come with you if you want", Eponine offers tentatively after a short while, putting down her knife and fork she stares at him intently, she needs him to understand how serious she is.

"I think I have to do this alone", he replied with a reassuring smile, Eponine simply nods as she rises gathering up the plates and cups and walking over to the sink. As he watches her, a sense of loss begins gnawing at his insides as he realizes it's all about to end, reluctantly he stands.

"I should go now", she simply nods and goes to get his jacket his hands brushes hers as he takes it and they both pretend not to feel the tingling or jolt of electricity that reverberates through their bodies at the accidental touch.

"I guess I'll see you later", Eponine says.

"You will", he says simply before turning and walking away.

To Eponine's relief Enjolras didn't show up to work that morning which hopefully meant he was visiting his granddad, his time was fast approaching the last time she had visited he'd been hooked up to an oxygen tube.

Jenny and Eponine sat on the marble block outside La Monta drinking coffee and enjoying the soft cool early winter breeze as it snaked in between their hair.

"Enjolras asked me out on a date", Eponine said suddenly, she enjoyed hearing Jenny almost choke on her coffee.

"wh-what?...erm are you sure it's a good idea to start dating your boss", Jenny asked incredulous, Eponine sighed pouting slightly.

"I expect that response from other people, but not from you", Jenny held Eponine's gaze before sighing and then her face broke into a big smile her eyes sparkling.

"What are you going to wear, where are you going, do you think you'll get a a kiss, do you think you'll get married...oh my god are you going to become the madame of the company!", Jenny almost shrieked bouncing excitedly.

"Whoa... slow down Jenny it's just one date", Eponine said with a laugh, Jenny leaned back and looked thoughtful.

"Yeah... you're right, just make sure he understands, how lucky he is to have you", said, Jenny, Eponine smiled at her.

"Thanks Jenny", said Eponine.

"I'm sorry about my first response, it's just I'm worried about you, it never ends well for the person who loves first", Jenny said slowly.

"I know Jenny, believe me I know", Eponine sighed sadly.

"...but hey what do I know, maybe this time it'll end well", Jenny said unconvincingly.

"Do you really believe that?" Eponine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No", Jenny sighed and Eponine laughed.

"I appreciate your honesty Jenny", Eponine said patting her shoulder, and then they went back to people watching.

Enjolras took a deep breath and pushed open the door walking into the room, his eyes fell on the frail figure that lay in the hospital bed, he waited for the anger but instead he felt nothing but pity as he edged forward. The old man was the half the size he used to be, he stared up at Enjolras with tired pale blues eyes, his old wrinkled hands reaching out, to move the oxygen mask from his face.

"You came...", his voice was low, raspy and so weak, Enjolras felt fear uncoiling at pit of his stomach.

"Hello Francois", he said stiffly, he hadn't called him granddad since his mother had died all those years ago, and even now he couldn't bring himself to say it, the old man reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You came", the old man's hands were shaking, Enjolras sat down and looked at him.

"You're the only family I have left", Enjolras said slowly his voice cracking, he could see the tears rising in the old man's tired eyes.

"...you've grown up into such a capable young man, despite everything that's happened...I don't even know where to start...I destroyed your happiness with my own hands, so many times... I don't know how you stood the pain...", Enjolras cleared his throat to settle his nerves, as he continued peering into the old man's broken eyes.

"...after taking everyone away from me you're just going to die...if you were planning on leaving...why did you make me into an orphan...don't you think that was a little cruel", Enjolras voice was shaky, but he was determined not to cry.

"I have nothing to say... I should have just died quietly..", whimpered the old man.

"so you really weren't even going to give me the chance to say goodbye...when dad died I never got to say goodbye...when mum died I never got to say goodbye...and now you were planning leaving without letting me say everything I needed to... how could you do that ", Enjolras felt anger mixed in with pain surge up from the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry...I was wrong, I did wrong...sorry...I'..I..I'm so sorry", the old man could barely get the words as the tears overwhelmed him and he began to sob incessantly his hands shaking, his cries were penetratingly loud and full of regret, they pierced to the very center of Enjolras' heart and the anger disappeared and there was nothing left but pity and fear, he looked away as the old man sobbed, afraid he'd also start to lose it.

After awhile, the old man had another attack, all the crying didn't help the nurses made Enjolras leave. As he stood outside the hospital wall staring up at the bright sky, he felt an immense sense of relief all his bottled emotions were slowly being filtered out, it was time to let it go, walking around with a heavy heart was tiring.

As he strolled through the lobby Enjolras' eyes widened as he saw Eponine walking towards him, clearly heading out, as their eyes met they both felt a spark reverberating through their bodies, Eponine stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move. A wide smile broke out across Enjolras' mouth as he practically ran to her, Eponine's heart stopped beating as his body collided with hers and his arms enveloped her in a tight embrace, right in front of everyone. The lobby was really busy, people milling to lunch, Eponine tried to push him away, her eyes flickering nervously to the people slyly taking photos and whispering to each other.

"I did it...I did it Eponine" he murmured smiling into her hair.

"That's great...but er people are watching", said Eponine her face completely red. people were really staring at them.

"let them watch", Eponine sighed deeply and patted his back.

"I'm happy for you..I told you, you could do it", she said softly, he released her keeping a firm grip on her shoulders.

"lets go somewhere", he said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the exit.

"What no..I can't...I was..the ..café", Eponine muttered as he dragged her outside and forced her into his car, she turned hoping to give him a withering glare, but as he turned greeting her with those big bright blue eyes, a playful smile on his lips, her glare faltered significantly.

"It's just one day Eponine...what harm could it do", he turned the key and off they went.

Eponine stared out the window enjoying the wind as it ran through her hair cooling her head, she frowned as they got on the motorway, she turned to glance at Enjolras curiously.

"Where are we going?..", her face contorted with worry, he glanced over offering her a reassuring smile.

"The beach", her eyes widened.

"Please turn back..I have so much work..", her voice was a little anxious.

"Work can wait...it's just one afternoon Eponine", when her name fell from his lips so affectionately Eponine felt the tug on heart and she looked back out the window, hiding the blush that had began seeping into her fair cheeks.

They drove in comfortable silence until a little seaside town came into view, they walked along the narrow streets speckled with pretty little houses, Enjolras walking around purposefully as if he knew where he was going.

"It's nice here..have you been here before", she asked as they navigated the maze like streets, he turned to stare at her.

"I grew up here...before we came to the big city, me dad and mum lived here in a small house, just around the corner from here", Eponine stopped walking and turned to look at him, seeing slight surprise in her expression, drew a smile from his lips.

"Do you come here often", she asked curiously, he didn't answer and seemed to be staring just over her shoulder.

"I come here when I have to make a hard decision...or I just have to escape", he said his blue eyes boring into hers, at that moment their hearts seemed to synchronize beating at the same rapid nervous pace, Eponine cleared her throat and he turned and began walking again.

"Which is it this time..are you escaping or deciding on something?", she asked following him.

"I'm deciding on whether I should forgive the old man...or not" Enjolras said evenly, Eponine glanced down noticing the clenching of his fists, gently she reached out and squeezed his hand which unfurled slowly as he gazed at her offering a smile that seemed to say _don't worry I am okay_, momentarily reassured she pulled back. They continued down the narrow streets before Enjolras stopped in front of a small wooden house, silently he pulled out a key and unlocked the door, gesturing for Eponine to enter.

"What...is this place", Eponine asked her heart in her hand, although she knew.

"This is my family home...this is where I grew up", he said gazing around affectionately, Eponine's hand tightened around the arm of her satchel.

"You brought me to your family home ", Eponine said slowly gazing around the very small house, it was about the same size as her flat, the kitchen dining and living room all merging into one space, it was small. It was empty except for a pretty mahogany table, and three very well crafted wooden chairs.

"We had to sell everything to have enough money to leave, but we couldn't sell the table and chairs..my dad made them when we first moved", a small sad smile clung to Enjolras's lips as he walked over and sat down Eponine followed sitting opposite him.

"I guess I should feel honoured, to be one of the people invited here", Eponine said looking around the place.

"You're the only one...I've brought here", Eponine inhaled deeply, her eyebrows furrowed a troubled expression swirling in her eyes as she gazed into those intense blue eyes. _See the only one..not even Cosette _her heart pointed out pathetically.

"Really... whoa I guess I should definitely feel honoured", Eponine said awkwardly staring down at her hands, which suddenly seemed like the most fascinating things in the world, if she had looked up she would have seen the flicker of hurt in Enjolras' eyes at her lack of response to the singular most vulnerable action he'd ever committed in his life.

"We might as well go to the beach, it's why we came here after all", Enjolras said a little colder then he would have liked, Eponine's apparent relief didn't help, as she practically ran out of the house. The sea was thankfully a short walk from the house. A gentle cool breeze floated across the empty beach, the sky was a little grey but it was still beautiful. They walked in a tense silence, after awhile Enjolras sat down on the sand, Eponine sat down next to him.

"Are you close to a decision", she asked turning to stare at the side of his face.

"Almost...when I was younger I really hated living here..it was too quite, nothing happened..now that I really think about it, I was really happy here...it was boring, but peaceful" Eponine turned her gaze back to the sea.

"Most men your age, are always looking for excitement... but it's always about peace with you", Eponine said half jokingly, half teasingly, a warm smile on her lips, Enjolras turned and fixed her with an intense and serious gaze, her smile froze under his penetrating stare.

"What am I supposed to do, when you look at me like that", he was leaning in, Eponine remained perfectly still.

"Li-like..what.." she began as his eyes trailed over her face, his gaze flickering over her long lashes, down her nose before finally falling to her lips, he hesitated just a breath away from her mouth, his breath warming her cold lips.

"I'm losing my mind because of you..", it came out in an almost whisper, his gaze flickered back up to stare into those innocent and bewildered eyes, and then his phone rang and they both jumped back startled, Enjolras picked up his phone his eyes widened when he saw the caller ID, he stood up leaving Eponine rooted on the spot.

"Cosette...what's the matter", his voice was laced with worry, his face contorting nervously as he listened. "are you okay..you sound strange...do you need me..should I come..okay..okay", then he hang up, Eponine stood up and dusted her black jeans and blouse. Enjolras turned to look at her, he seemed a little fidgety.

"I guess we should go back..it looks like you need to be somewhere else", there was nothing cold in her voice, Enjolras stopped fidgeting staring up at her apathetic expression, and a sudden rush of anger soared from the depths of his chest.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you've been acting strange since we got here", he said with frustration Eponine stared at him tiredly.

"What do you want from me" she said with a sigh.

"I want you to stop being so pathetic and grow a spine", he said a little more viciously then he meant.

"Do you understand how hard it is, being with someone who can break you're heart in a blink of an eye, whilst knowing that you don't have the same effect on them, you have now idea how I'm feeling right now...no idea", Eponine seemed to be shaking with anger, pain swirling in her brown Bambi eyes.

"Then make me understand by at least acting like a human being, why are we leaving, lets stay here...just now you were going to kiss me...why did you bring me here..why did you show me your old home..why me...what does it all mean, are really not going to ask those questions" Enjolras voice was laced with frustration and confusion, Eponine turned away.

"How many times have I confessed now, too many times, all you've ever said is that you have feelings for me, am I supposed to bet my whole heart on some feelings you can't pin point, I said I would wait till you figure it out, but then you bring me to a place like this ,do you understand how confusing that is...showing me somewhere so private, and important letting me care to the point where I can't think about anything but you, filling my heart with hope, making me think that I'm someone really important because I'm the only one you're sharing this part of yourself with..." Eponine drifted off.

"You're clearly important to me, why can't you see that", he breathed out.

"I want to believe you but you make it almost impossible, because you're always so confusing" Eponine still refused to look at him.

"If I make you so crazy, if you can't believe me, why did you come here with me", he asked grasping her arm, slowly Eponine swiveled around, gazing at him disbelievingly pain swirling in her eyes.

"I came because I wanted to be with you...but I realized something today, that as sure as my heart is about you, your heart is equally unsure about me and that hurts, it really hurts", Eponine turned away and began walking back up the beach. He growled in frustration before running after her, they walked back quietly, they drove back quietly, he dropped her off in front of the company quietly before driving away quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: it's been a short while, I have written three chapters just need to edit them, anyway thank you for your support and equally for your reviews so without further delay here's the next chapter.

Chapter 25: love me and leave me

The monotonous task of staring at words on a screen till they became nothing more than an indecipherable mass of data, kept Eponine's thoughts clear of the thoughts that plagued her mind. Thoughts which consumed her, mocking voices laughing at her attempt to convince herself she was, strong, patient, and cool _but that's nothing but lies_ her brain interjected ,_ in less than four weeks he will tear your heart to bits and you will crumble into a weak pathetic heap. _

Cosette's ivory complication glowed with sweat, her hand clutching at the closing of her satin dressing gown as she reached out and opened the door to find apprehensive blue eyes gazing back at her.

"You don't look well", he said softly as his cooling finger splayed across her forehead, she was burning up.

"I think I've come down with something", she said with a weak smile.

"You think...", he said offering her a small smile as he steered her to the bedroom, tucking her in as she slipped into bed leaving, he wondered into the bathroom, wetting a cold cloth he placed it on her forehead, a sudden flash and images of a sick Eponine drifted into his mind, her soulful brown eyes staring up as if he was her saviour, he froze hand hovering above Cosette's forehead a strange feeling washed over him it was something in-between discomfort shame, and a simmering fear that he was doing something wrong .

"I can always rely on you", Cosette mumbled, Enjolras glanced into her grey eyes and tried to smile.

"Just rest..I'm going to go buy you some medicine", Enjolras said staggering to his feet awkwardly and heading out the door. As he stood in the street a small voice pierced through his consciousness _maybe the reason you feel discomfort shame and fear is because you don't want to look after anyone but Eponine, maybe you don't understand right now, but you want the way you look after Eponine to be different from others, she's different, she's different, it has to be different with her._

Enjolras had always looked after Cosette always picking up the pieces when those around her didn't, it didn't matter how she was hurt, emotionally or physically he was always there. The routine of looking after Cosette had always been the same except now, his whole body felt heavy as he changed the coolly cloth, his arms feeling dead as he stirred her porridge, his heart lightly grumbling _we shouldn't be here, we cant stay on this side any longer, we can't._

Pulling the coat tighter around her small frame, Eponine stepped out of the marbled building only to be confronted with unfathomable hazel eyes.

"Hello Eponine", he sighed tiredly Eponine gazed at him steadily happy that her heart for the most part remained unaffected by his presence, whatever had lingered before was now gone.

"Hello Marius..haven't seen you in a awhile", she said simply.

"I've been out of the country...", he explained calmly, a strange far off look in his eyes.

"did you need something", Eponine asked, Marius glanced at her his hazel eyes swirling with something unfamiliar, shame.

"I want to talk", he said after a short pause.

"Talk...fine lets talk", Eponine said slowly sounding the words out, Marius smirked.

"That was quick, now that you don't like me, you're okay spending time with me", there was a hint of mocking spite in his voice, lathered in a layer of sarcasm, Eponine frowned.

"Don't smile, after burning every bridge, shattering every chance, destroying every life line you're still going to continue being a crazy bastard, maybe I'm an idiot but I was offering you one last chance, if you don't want it hurry and tell me, because I really don't wish to waste anymore time on you", Eponine spoke coolly, holding his gaze, Marius took a deep breath looking away and rubbing his eyes, his face furrowing in contemplation before his whole body sagged.

"lets go for a drink", he murmured quietly after a short pause not meeting her gaze, so Eponine led him to the only bar she knew, for the first hour they barely spoke simply sitting side by side and gently sipping on their drinks.

"You're right I do like destroying things, it makes me feel real when the things I desire crumble around me", Marius said after awhile.

"That excuse might have worked when you were a child, but the truth is that you're just a coward Marius Pontmercy, you've always been the biggest coward", Eponine said calmly.

"You're probably right...no one knows me like you do", he said hoarsely taking a large swig from his drink.

"What happened while you were away...this is strange even for you", a bitter and uncomfortable laugh fell from between Marius' lips at her observation

"I met an old friend and he told me that he killed his wife..." the glass was once again raised to his mouth his words fading as he took another big swig.

"Do I even want to know" asked Eponine with a frown.

"It's not what you're thinking, she committed suicide bled out on their fluffy white carpet surrounded by bottles of wine, while we drank he made it his mission to make me understand how kind and giving his wife was even, though all he ever did was abandon and hurt her, even in her final moments she was still sweet blaming herself for not being strong enough, sorry to him...she was sorry to him what kind of sense does that make, she could have used her final moments to hurt him, except it was all sweetness and apologizes ", he said bitterly a hint of disgust in his voice.

"loving someone is a risk, when you truly love someone you let them see all of yourself, if they decide to use that knowledge to destroy you there's nothing you can do, the pain and shock from the betrayal is too great, there's no room for hatred because your wasting time going crazy, yearning for them, see me please just see me, I'm right here why can't you see me, and when they continue not to see you the emptiness you feel is quite something...that fear is pretty paralyzingly there's nothing you can do", Eponine said far too knowingly staring deeply into Marius' eyes, he flinched glancing away .

"is love really everything, why are people so stupid why would you let someone else have so much power over you, it doesn't make sense just because it's love, does that mean everything is excusable, is that the way it is", an angry strain clung to every syllable he spoke.

"what exactly are we talking about", asked Eponine gazing at him steadily.

"you should have seen her back then Eponine, she had such a bright spark in her eyes, so carefree and happy, so naïve...in the short space of six years she's become a completely different person, and it's all because of me" he said gazing down at his hands.

"if it's sympathy you're looking for, you won't find it here, from what I remember you were one cruel bastard, I think you kind of enjoyed it being vicious, showing no mercy...you were really scary sometimes" Marius turned to look at her, frowning.

"it's strange to see how much you've changed since last time I saw you, you would've never spoken to me like this", Marius said with a contemplative frown.

"I didn't change, I just grew up but you haven't changed a bit, you're still just like a child destroying things simply because you can, don't you think it's time to grow up" Eponine said evenly.

"how come you're not ruined like she is", he didn't need to say her name she already knew who he was talking about.

"when you left me, after tearing my heart out of my chest for what seemed like the millionth time, I really felt like dying, I was... ruined and it's taken me this long to fully recover, but it seems like that woman is still in the process of being destroyed...by you", Marius glanced away a little nervously, unnerved by the steely gaze in her once warm brown eyes.

"...maybe I should call off the wedding, she's better off without me", Marius jumped as Eponine slammed the glass down on the table and glared at him with hard eyes.

"you're trying to run away... you pathetic coward", Eponine said disgusted.

"then what the hell am I supposed to do...I ruined her, there's nothing I can do" Marius glared back, Eponine scoffed.

"Why don't you try taking responsibility for once in your life, like an adult...no like a human being", Marius held Eponine's unwavering gaze internally chastising himself for ever thinking she was weak or pathetic.

"You're right..but I'm afraid" he said putting down his glass.

"afraid?...do you think you're the only one, there's no one in this world who hasn't felt intense fear at some point, don't use that as an excuse", Eponine searched Marius eyes wanting to believe that he was finally close to becoming a human being, searching intently and gazing beneath those deceptive hazel eyes searching for something real and genuine.

"how did you stand it..all the pain I gave you, how the hell did you stand it", Marius asked gazing into those beautiful brown, that were once all his and she saw it as a clear as day, remorse.

"I loved you..so I really didn't have choice", Eponine said simply with a shrug, Marius gazed at her for a long while.

"I never deserved your forgiveness did I", he stated plainly taking a deep breath.

"No, you definitely didn't", Eponine replied with a playful smile, all though her eyes remained tense and serious.

"what did you do... to end up loving a cruel bastard like me", Marius said slowly, Eponine simply smiled gazing away.

Cosette's eyelashes were flickering nervously as she slept, Enjolras remained perched on the bed gently stroking her hair from her face, until the sound of faint muttering drew him closer.

"Don't leave..don't leave me..", she muttered restlessly, Enjolras's heart gave a gentle jolt, wondering if she was talking about him "Marius" she finished, and his heart dropped, slowly he leaned back rising from the bed, he tucked her in tightly before gently closing her bedroom. Grasping the steering wheel Enjolras sighed, he should be used to this by now, Cosette would never be his, _what about Eponine_ his heart asked achingly as it tightened, he leaned back in his chair, he needed a drink.

" I should probably go see her", Marius said with a heavy sigh as he jumped off his bar stool.

"don't tell me you haven't seen her since you got back", Eponine asked a little horrified, Marius shrunk under her accusing gaze.

"well...I'm going now" he said quietly. Eponine sighed shaking her head as she climbed off her stool as soon as her feet touched the ground she was pulled into a hug, but it was different it wasn't possessive and demanding like the last few times, it was sad, it felt like a goodbye, Eponine still struggled.

"let go...what are..I thought we were... over this", Eponine's voice was muffled by Marius coat as she struggled against his chest, Marius hold tightened.

"This is the last time I'll seek you out 'ponine, my kind, sweet, forgiving first love, I'm really letting you go this time, really letting go... for breaking your heart time and time again, for betraying your trust, for ruining you...I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, you might not believe me but there was a time when I loved you sincerely...", he kept whispering into her hair, Eponine remained very still and then suddenly the body pressed up against hers was yanked away, she saw a flash of blue before a fist flew and connected with Marius' cheek, Marius clutched his jaw staggering back.

"I don't really understand what they see in you...", came Enjolras' clipped cold voice, his whole body shaking with anger.

"Have you lost your mind", Marius half shouted trying to recover, his fists clinched tightly by his side.

"I should ask you the same thing, you're here messing around with your ex-girlfriend while your finance's ill", Enjolras spat out refusing to look at Eponine.

"Cosette's ill,..were you just with her" Marius asked, worry quickly turning into suspicion.

"Yes, I was with her, in her bed doing the things you should have been doing", Enjolras's said with a suggestive smirk, Marius suddenly surged forward as if to hit Enjolras but Eponine stepped in between them, arms raised protectively across Enjolras chest, Marius stopped within a millimeter of hitting her face, he reeled back in surprise.

"Ep-Eponine..", he stuttered in surprise retracting his fist.

"don't... please just go", she asked pleadingly Marius gazed into her eyes watching as they flickered nervously to Enjolras, he stumbled back as something clicked in his head, wordlessly he made his way out of the doors, Eponine dropped her arms and sighed before turning to meet those accusing blue eyes.

"Is that why you were in such a hurry to get back...because you had some sordid meeting with your ex-boyfriend", Enjolras sneered, his voice dripping with ice.

"You don't really think that I'm that kind of person... do you?", Eponine asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"what am I supposed to think...when you're being so easy" he replied callously, Eponine's bottom lip trembled her eyes flickering over his eyes searching for something.

"easy...you think I'm easy" Eponine said slowly, seeing the hurt in her eyes Enjolras faltered but ultimately the anger won out.

"with a role model like your mother...who could blame you", before he could gage her reaction he felt the sting as her hand collided with his face, slowly he turned back to trembling lips and pained eyes.

"do I have to cry tears of blood for you to understand how I feel about you...", a solitary tear trembled down Eponine's cheek as she abruptly turned and exited the bar Enjolras remained rooted on the spot, his heart beating rapidly his anger beginning to subside giving way to fear as what he'd done began weighing heavily on his chest, his legs were moving towards the exit before his brain could even comprehend what was going on. He stared down the street his eyes latching onto her silhouette in the distance, he ran towards her, grabbing onto her arm he swung her around, she yanked her arm out of his and tried walking away again he stepped into her personal space, his hands on her cheeks his head resting against her forehead.

"I'm sorry..I..I didn't meant it, I was angry, sorry, sorry, please don't be angry, don't leave me, I was wrong, I take it back so please don't hate me", he spoke hurriedly in a blind panic, Eponine took a deep breath, clutching at his shirt inhaling his scent gazing wearily into his nervous blue eyes.

"even if I wanted to hate you, I can't... I like you too much, so much that sometime it feels like I can't breathe, so can you even imagine how hurtful your words were...", she said in almost whisper. His hands fell away from her cheeks onto her shoulders as he gently pulled her into an embrace his lips pressing against her neck as he murmured against her skin.

"I'm going to ask you again, date me Eponine Thénardier even though I'm broken and twisted, even though I will probably hurt you even though I don't want to, I won't make promises of happy ever after but I'll try not to make you miserable, from now on I'll try to make my way to you, what's you're answer", he said pulling back to stare at her bewildered but sad eyes. _He doesn't love you _Eponine's brain rationalized _he'll probably never love you, _it offered _he'll end up turning you into a pathetic tragic heroine, it's happening all over again you fool. _Gently Eponine leaned forward her warm breath ghosting over his cool lips before she closed the final distance and softly pressed her lips against Enjolras' in a chaste, tender union, that only lasted a few seconds but it was worth it just for the look on Enjolras face as he stared down at her, his cerulean irises large and dilated, a gentle flush on his cheek, and his mouth a little agape with wonder and surprise.

"...that's my answer" was all she said with a gentle smile.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: thank you for your reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy the story your comments are always helpful and fun yo read, anyway enjoy.

Chapter 26: Prove it

Enjolras paced by his grandfathers bed with an anxious restlessness while the old man looked on, gazing at him curiously through his hazy blue eyes.

"You're making me dizzy..", croaked the old man, Enjolras paused before trudging to the side of the bed and slumping down in the chair.

"sorry...I'm just feeling restless", said Enjolras rubbing his eyes.

"what happened?", asked François, Enjolras turned slowly and stared into the old man's tired blue eyes.

"out of all the people in this world... why did it have to be Eponine, why did you choose her", the old man blinked slowly gazing at his grandson curiously before glancing up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"her eyes... it was her eyes", he replied softly after a short pause.

"what about her eyes", asked Enjolras.

"they reminded me of your father's eyes", Enjolras tensed in the chair, the old man kept his gaze firmly on the ceiling.

"what does that mean...", Enjolras voice was taut and cold.

"her eyes are kind, sad and a little curious, there's a hint of pain, a hint of fear, but there's also a hint of bravery, I'm not ready to give up just yet, I want to keep going but I don't know how.. I liked the look in her eyes, the same characteristics I hated in your dad, I liked them in her", said the old man quietly, Enjolras grimaced his fists tightening.

"is that why you destroyed him, because you didn't like the look in his eyes, because he wanted to keep going..is that why", Enjolras was having a hard time getting the words out.

"I won't make excuses I just wanted to hurt him, it was unfair and cruel... I was hurting that's not a reason it's just what I was...your dad didn't deserve any of it", François choked painfully, Enjolras stood fists clinched.

"I shouldn't have come here", Enjolras turned stiffly leaving, but as soon as the cold night air hit his face, he unclenched his fists and stared up at the sky, _her eyes are like my dad's?._

Pushing the door open very gently Marius entered Cosette's room, finding her cocooned in blankets, he sat on the edge of the bed and began running his hands through her hair, she stirred.

"Marius..", she said hoarsely opening her hazy grey eyes.

"I'm right here", he said softly, slowly she sat up and stared up at him.

"you're back", she said quietly leaning in and laying her head against his chest, he rubbed her back soothingly. Cosette lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat, his familiar rustic oak like scent eventually made its way into her nose, mixed in with alcohol and the faint smell of a perfume that wasn't hers.

"who were you drinking with", she felt his body stiffen his chest rising unevenly as his heartbeat quickened and her heart dropped.

"do you really want to know", he said after a pause, staring straight ahead Cosette pressed herself further into his chest.

"was it Isabel..", there was no change "...maybe Eponine", his whole body tensed whilst his heart sprang to life making a nervous jolt, Cosette bit down on her lip "second time lucky I guess", she said quietly, Marius pulled her away from his chest and gazed into those vacant, lifeless grey eyes, fully aware that he was the one who had put out the light.

"It's not what you're thinking nothing happened please believe me, I'm telling the truth", _this time_ he said steadily.

"Truth?... you don't know the meaning of that word", a weak bitter laugh fell from her lips before her mouth settled into a tired smirk.

"I'm sorry", he said tightening his grip on her shoulders, the side of her lips twitched.

"you're always sorry...go, I want to be alone", Cosette murmured, Marius grip loosened till it fell away completely as he dropped his arms and silently rose from the bed, gently closing the door behind him. As soon as it shut Cosette fell back on the bed, pressing her face into the pillow. _You always listen when I tell you to leave, just once I wish you'd ignore me, I hate being alone, I really hate it. _

As he lay in his bed gazing up at the ceiling Enjolras wondered whether he should have told Eponine, why he'd hit Marius. It wasn't Cosette's' honour he was defending, when he saw those arms wrapped around Eponine's tiny frame, he saw red and an overwhelming possessiveness erupted from his core, his heart echoing the thoughts he was too afraid to put into words, _mine, mine, mine, Eponine's mine. _He wanted to tell her but Instead he decided to take a step back, until their date on Saturday, he would try and keep his mind an Eponine free zone, that however was easier said than done. He saw her in his dreams and in his nightmares, the less he tried to think about her, the more she engulfed his mind it would've been okay, except every time she appeared she always looked so sad, she never smiled in his dreams not once.

Brushing her hair, Eponine straightened out the pretty blue dress that was draped over her porcelain skin before licking her lips to even out the faint pink lipstick, she placed her hand across her heart to steady her breathing. They had agreed to meet at 1 by a little café at the centre of the city, holding her backpack close to her chest, Eponine ventured out, it was kind of chilly, her bag had a cardigan and a rain jacket, but she really wanted Enjolras to see her in the dress first. Eponine glanced nervously looking for Enjolras it was 12:45 admittedly she was a little early, but she had hoped Enjolras was as desperate to see her as she was to see him. 1 she glanced around the heavily pedestrianised area, people were milling around clearly doing their Christmas shopping, 1:25 still nowhere in site, it was getting really chilly, goosebumps speckled Eponine's arms, 1:45 she left a message, 2 she called a little frantic. The cold became too much so she entered the café ordering a cup of tea from an over enthusiastic waiter. She glanced down 2:30 she ordered some cake 3:12, a sane person would've gone home but Eponine kept glancing out of the window, waiting for those blue eyes to walk through the door. Around 4 she called again and this time it went through, she clutched the phone tightly waiting for his voice, wondering what excuses he had for her.

"Hello..who is this", came a familiar voice.

"C-Co-Cosette...", Eponine spluttered.

"Eponine...how lovely to hear from you", Eponine heard the cold sneer through the line.

"where's Enjolras...put him on the line", Eponine was having an out of body experience, she heard the words coming out of her mouth but had no recollection of actually speaking them.

"sorry but...he's otherwise occupied", and then the line went dead. Eponine's arm dropped onto the table her phone sliding out of her hand as her whole body wilted like a dying flower, sitting limply she stared at the table for what seemed like forever.

"excuse me miss, sorry to bother you but we're closing", the voice of her server temporally dragged Eponine out of her trance and she gazed up watching his mouth move the sound falling from his lips nothing but white noise, Eponine shook her head.

"sorry...what did you say", the waiter blinked and cleared his throat.

"sorry but we're closing", he repeated softly, Eponine nodded and staggered to her feet almost knocking the cup and saucer over, the waiter said some other words but she didn't hear him, she was already out in the cold.

Eponine walked through the busy streets in a sort of trance, before blindly staggering out into the main road her feet felt like lead so she settled down on a bench by the side of the road, watching the traffic whiz by. A sane person would've gone home, an angry person would've gone to find the person who had wronged them, a sad person would've cried, but she didn't do any of that, she simply sat very still watching the traffic. A snowdrop landed on her shivering hands, Eponine gazed at it before looking up as a light sprinkling of snow fell from the sky, her mind drifted to her father he loved the snow, he liked the cold, he used to tell her that snowflakes were angel tears, they were water when they fell from their eyes, but as the tears descended to earth, the cool atmosphere caused them to freeze and fall as snowflakes, as a child she had believed him with all her heart. _Why would angels cry _she had asked him, he had stroked his beard before looking back her _probably for the same reasons we do, because they're happy, because they're sad, because they're in love or out of it _Eponine had frowned _but love is good, it shouldn't hurt, it shouldn't make you cry _she had said naively thinking of her favourite fairytales and their obsession with true love. Her dad had smiled sadly _my dear Eponine if it doesn't hurt, you're doing it all wrong._ Eponine opened her hand as a few flakes slid into her palm, she closed her fingers the warmth melting them instantly _you were right dad, love hurts, it really, really really hurts_.

Standing outside the café Enjolras glanced around anxiously searching for Eponine, tugging his coat tighter around himself the young waiter emerged from the café ready to go home. He almost walked into Enjolras who was looking around in a sort of panic, he caught his eye for a moment and recognized the same lost and pained expression he'd seen on the pretty young woman he'd been serving. Deciding to take a chance on something that was completely illogical, the waiter tapped the young man's shoulder and was once again exposed to those wide nervous blue eyes.

"sorry to be strange... but what's your name", asked the waiter, the young man frowned.

"what?", asked Enjolras distracted.

"It's really important", the gaze in the waiters eyes was so intense.

"Enjolras", Enjolras replied distractingly, missing the comical widening of the waiter's eyes.

"Just a minute", said the waiter taking out a key and heading back into the café a couple of minutes later he emerged with a phone in hand, he gazed at Enjolras suspiciously before dialling the number, Enjolras' pocket vibrated, he took out his phone and answered.

"Hello", he said.

"Hello", replied the waiter, Enjolras stared at him bewildered.

"how..", asked Enjolras looking at the waiter like he'd sprouted horns.

"a young woman left this behind not long ago, I checked the call history it was all your name" Enjolras grabbed the man's shoulders.

"where is she, where did she go", he asked anxiously.

"I didn't see she left in such a hurry, but it's likely she headed to the main road, it's where all the public transport is," replied the waiter, Enjolras released his shoulders the waiter gave him the phone.

" I have to find her", Enjolras said more to himself.

"ahhh it's too bad, I really thought this was the start of my love story, she would come back searching for her phone, and we'd hit off, she come just to see, me, I'd give her free cake.." the waiter muttered quietly shaking his head and staring up at the sky, when he glanced back the young man was gone, the waiter sighed and went on his way.

Cruising around in his car Enjolras gazed nervously around the streets looking and at the same wanting not to find Eponine. His nightmares suddenly began swirling around his mind, he saw the young woman's face as he pushed her into the road, he'd had this nightmare all throughout his childhood, the woman had always been his mother, but of late it was sad brown eyes staring at him from the road, when it was his mother it was bad, but this was worse. It probably wasn't abnormal to dream about your dead mother, but dreaming of killing a living person wasn't a nice feeling. Enjolras heart stopped when his eyes momentarily flickered over a tiny frame hunched over in the cold, on bench that was probably stiff and painful. He almost crashed as his eyes caught up with his brain, turning the corner, he parked haphazardly, before almost falling out of his car and running fervently until he finally staggered in front of the figure. There was no acknowledgement from the figure , he stumbled to his knees, glancing at her shaking hands, Enjolras reached out ad grasped them, they were frozen, his heart sank, he began rubbing them trying get some warmth back into her dainty limbs.

"Eponine", he called, still no response, he shrugged out of his coat and gently draped it over Eponine, slotting her arms into the sleeves, before taking his scarf and wrapping it around her neck, shakily he raised his hands and pressed them to the side of her ears, slowly she looked up with her sad kind and curious brown eyes.

"You're late", those two quietly spoken words carried so many questions but mainly _why? _Enjolras chest constricted in ways he never though possible as he gazed at the far off pained expression swirling around in those earthy irises.

"Y-yes",was all he could splutter, his hands falling back to her hands rubbing them.

"I'm hungry", Eponine said after a short pause, Enjolras blinked slowly as he gazed at her, he simply nodded as he helped her to her feet, his arms tentatively draped over her shoulders in support, she flinched a little but didn't pull away quietly he led her to the car, where he silently clasped her seat belt, they drove in complete silence. It was a little while before they arrived at Mags, the old woman looked up in surprise as they walked in, taking in their expressions she decided not to comment, simply showing Enjolras to his usual booth. They slipped into their usual places, in the background the gentle hum of _everytime we say goodbye _wafted around the small eatery, the gentle melody mixed in with the gentle murmur of the other customers.

_Everytime we say goodbye, I die a little,  
Everytime we say goodbye, I wonder why a little,  
Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know.  
Think so little of me, they allow you to go.  
When you're near, there's such an air of spring about it,  
I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it,  
There's no love song finer, but how strange the change from major to  
minor,  
Everytime we say goodbye.  
When you're near, there's such an air of spring about it,  
I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it,  
There's no love song finer, but how strange the change from major to  
minor,  
Everytime we say goodbye. _

As the final words drifted to a close, Eponine finally looked up into nervous, troubled and sad blue eyes.

"Do you have something to say...you look like you want to say something", Eponine said slowly, Enjolras kneaded his hands glancing at her nervously before settling his gaze.

"When my mother died, I used to dream about it, except instead of stumbling onto the road by herself, I would push her, after awhile I became afraid of sleeping, recently that dream has resurfaced except it's a little different now, the young woman I push into the road is no longer my mother...it's you", he said in barely a whisper, his voice shaking.

"You dream about killing me", Eponine asked choking on her own breath.

"I have _nightmares_ about killing you...the reason I can't sleep is because of those nightmares", Enjolras eyes darkened as if relieving the dreams right then and there.

"what do you want, an apology I'm sorry for invading your dreams, I'm sorry you can't sleep because of me... something like that" Eponine breathed tiredly, Enjolras eyes widened and he reached out for her hand in a panic.

"no!...no... that's not what I was trying to say..it's not..", fear and panic swirled in his blue eyes as he pleaded for understanding a few people turned to glance in their direction, their discussion was becoming quite heated.

"Then what are you trying to say", Eponine said coolly eyes narrowing.

"I'm trying to say that...er..I'm not...I want you okay, I want you Eponine" he exhaled as if a big weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"I don't believe you", the words fell from Eponine's lips reluctantly her heart didn't want to say them slowly she undid the scarf around her neck before sliding out of his coat, and in one swift movement she was out of the booth. she stood their for a few seconds simply gazing down at Enjolras' distraught expression before turning and shakily walking away. She made it half way across the eatery before her arm was yanked and her body swivelled as her bewildered brown eyes were suddenly confronted with panic stricken cerulean irises. She only had a second of warning before two cold hands reached up and clasped her face, a warm and equally cool sensation reverberated through her body as Enjolras pressed his chapped lips against her pink lips, pressing frenzied kisses to a motionless and still mouth before gently resting his forehead against hers.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll just have to prove it to you", he whispered a little breathlessly.


End file.
